Dissaminating Moon
by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX
Summary: A Nessie and Jake story. My summary is way to damn long to put in here but I promise the story is way better than my ability of making shorter summaries. The long summary is on my profile
1. Preface

**Preface**

Time and time again my family always protected me keeping me safe from danger, so that I was able to live. To make sure that I had a chance at survival even if it meant their death. Not only family, but friends too. People I loved, and cared for…People I'd die for a million times over. Something I would have cried over at a younger age. Dying for them for once, putting _myself_ in danger to save them, just once seemed like a noble way to go. For once, being the one it all depended on. How could I come to regret it?


	2. New Life

I sat, gazing out at the horizon, seeing well not quite as well as my parents but more than the average human can. Listening I could hear the deer drinking water, the birds chirping, the wind ruffling the branches against the trunk of another tree, and the quiet murmurs of the eight vampires inside the house. My father playing the piano, my uncle Emmett watching a baseball game with my aunt Rosalie. Alice was pacing through the house, something on her mind. My mother was murmuring softly on the phone talking to her father. _Grandpa._ I sighed. We had to move on, my father explained, because none of them was aging which brings attention to oneself. The place we had matriculated to was Milwaukee, though not as rainy as Forks it was still a good alibi. It had not made Grandpa any happier, nor my mother and me, but that's the price to pay. Of course, Jacob had come with us. How could he be without me? I certainly couldn't be without him.

In the years I had been growing, I'd learned to make my powers grow and have learned a new trick. If I touch ones hands, I would be able to switch abilities for a few moments usually no more than five minutes. However, I had to touch them. Rosalie had tried helping me work on it until I was the one seeing _her_ pictures but working with someone without a gift was easier. That's why I've been putting it off lately.

Three graceful figures came to stop. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper, my grandparents and other uncle were home from hunting. Standing up, I turned meeting them at the house.

"Hello, Nessie dear," Esme whispered kissing my hair; then Jasper and Carlisle smiled warmly all three of them with eyes a more gold color than onyx.

"Hello, grandma." I smiled sweetly walking with them into the house. Spotting Jacob sitting on the sofa staring at the television with an absentminded expression, I danced my way towards him kissing him on his cheek. He blushed, which followed my quiet laugh.

"Nessie?" my mom asked putting the phone to her chest, "Charlie wants to talk to you."

When she handed the phone to me I said, "Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?"

"Great. We have everything settled, and I'm starting school tomorrow." I thought I had heard him mutter something under his breath for a second but I ignored it. My grandfather still wasn't thrilled to know about knowing about our world, well in a way.

"That's great. You'll have to send me pictures soon; you just keep growing up so fast. Your mother must be feeding you growth-pills or something."

We both laughed in unison before I spoke. After being three months old, I had learned that by fifteen years I'd be at full growth but now that I was physically sixteen it had started to slow, "No, just the healthy foods every kid needs," he wouldn't exactly want to know _my _definition of healthy, "I'll send some up as soon as I can. Tell everyone I said hi for me?"

"Sure. Just check in when you guys can."

"Okay, grandpa. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you, too kid. Goodbye."

"Bye."

And the phone-line was dead. When I turned to give my mom back the phone, I noticed my father glowering at Jacob. What _now_? From the corner of my dad's eyes, I could see him recognize my confusion, and then turned back to his piano. Probably something I didn't need to hear.

* * *

The next morning came by in a haze, and I had let Alice dress me. She dressed me in a baby blue dress with an expensive looking purse. Unlike my mother, as I was told who disliked shopping and Alice's insane never-wear-the-same-thing-twice-policy, I didn't mind at all. In fact, I loved when she and Rosalie brushed through my long bronze shaded hair. That was a different story when it came to cars because I preferred to run but my parents said walking two miles to school in the snow was not something the normal human would do and we had to blend in as much as possible. Therefore, that meant my father was given the opportunity and bought me a ostentatious car which I didn't need. He had bought me a little silver Audi.

They had said that in doing that, I wouldn't have to ride with them. In the end, my mother and father rode together in the Volvo with Jasper and Alice while Rosalie and Emmett went in her M3. This left Jacob to ride with me. That reminded me.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?" he asked turning down the music.

"What was my father glaring at you for last night?"

"You noticed?"

"Obviously."

He rolled his eyes, and then the blush from last night returned.

"What?" I asked curiously. He heaved a sighed.

"He was just warning me to control my thoughts…about _you_. Like always."

"Oh." I responded, flattered. _What_ on earth could he be thinking about me?

When we arrived at the school, it was half-full with teens my age. I was starting as a sophomore as was Jake. The rest of my family besides Alice was juniors. The story this time was that me, Alice, my dad, and Emmett were all siblings going by the last name Cullen. My mom, Rosalie, and Jasper were siblings going by the last name Hale. That part made my dad a little disappointed. He didn't even like pretending my mother had a different last name. It's a good thing _she_ couldn't read minds although I'm sure it was obvious on his face. Last but not least, Jake was supposedly my grandfather's nephew whose parents were dead. Carlisle and Esme were _just_ taking in the "Cullens" but the ones by the name of "Hale" were all her sister's children who were with her since they were nine. The paradox of all these stories was down right ludicrous to me especially as everyone believed it all.

Staring at them all a bit nervously, I took a breath and walked out of the car. The humans all around the school had this intoxicating aroma but I would easily refuse. My mother and father was standing finger interlocked but once I came over, they separated.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" my father asked, sighing. At least I knew where I got the overreactions. Before I could speak, Jake interrupted me.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." Then he snorted, probably thinking something to irritate my father.

"I didn't ask you, mongrel. And I could easily ship your ass back to Forks," he said glowering at him. He looked just like a vampire should, scary. He turned to me after calming down.

"I think I'll be fine. I won't do anything to alarm anybody," I whispered. My mom looked worry, still holding indecision in her eyes. Jasper's brows furrowed and suddenly there was a calm atmosphere. Of course, he must have sensed the worry and tension everyone felt then immediately calming it.

"Let's get going! Don't want Nessie to be late for her first day!" Emmett yelled from Rosalie's car then he muttered lower that only people with our hearing could hear, "although it's too bad she didn't get to see her _mom_ when she was in high school the first time." Everyone snickered except my mom who glared. Emmett was waiting for me to do something klutzy or embarrassing so that I'd never live it down like my mother had been in high school.

Jake pulled on my arm as I waved goodbye as we headed for my first class. I had been lucky to get all advanced classes from Lit, Biology, Civics, and Math. As for my family, well Alice was in one of my classes, and my parents couldn't have one damn class without each other. Would it kill them to actually just spend two minutes away from each other? Whoops, I hope my father didn't hear that thought. We headed to the Advanced Biology classroom sitting in the back away from others. There were many stares and whispers coming from everyone,

"_Who are they?" _

"_She's hot!" _

"_I heard about them. They are like super models."_

"_What are they doing here?" _

"_I wonder what they like…" _

I hid my smile, a bit self-conscious yet flattered. This was part of the reason I wanted to come to school, but at the same time, I didn't want to become to close to humans because when we left, it would just be that much harder to leave. However, how could I enjoy high school without doing all the things that come alongside it? A new life with all the rules that come along with it would be sure to be a hell of a year.


	3. Friends

Lunch came all too fast and my family was waiting at a far table with many staring. My father was pinching the bridge of his nose. My mom started rubbing his shoulder. All throughout the day the conversations went on about how my family were secretly models or something. Boys constantly stared at me, my aunt Rose, and my mother. More my mom and me than anyone else probably by the way Rose and Emmett looked at each other and two because Emmett was just so...intimidating to humans. I had heard people going on about how there was a possibility my mom and dad weren't in a serious relationship. Well, boy were they wrong. Girls constantly stared at Jake, which amazingly bothered me. I hadn't liked the gossip in school as much as I thought it wouldn't bug me.

"I thought the guys in Forks were bad," he whispered low and urgent. Immediately I understood he was talking about the teenage boy's thoughts he had to listen to. Alice laughed. At least she didn't have to worry about the thoughts of others.

"I've seen at least four trying to get the courage to ask Renesmee out," she laughed again. I blushed.

"Not only about Nessie but Bella, too." He sounded angrier by the second and it was so amusing to see him angry. Maybe he was jealous. Again. Not that I blame him for being mad teen boys would be checking out his _wife_, I added defending myself from my father's glared. He sighed.

"How are you holding out?" my mother asked.

"Fine. All of my classes are easy. I haven't talked to a single human today. End of discussion."

Jacob smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. Okay, maybe that wasn't the complete truth so I added, "Besides Jacob."

My father rolled his eyes. Jasper was holding his breath. Alice sighed. Jasper still had trouble being in close proximity to humans. Rosalie was gazing at Emmett with deep love in her eyes that to any normal child of my _real_ age would find repulsive but it made me envious. It made me wonder if it were possible for that to happen with Jacob and me. To have his eyes looking at me like that. Sort of how my mother and father looked sometimes.

Instantly my father's gaze caught mine. Just being an overprotective father. I sighed. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" my mother inquired.

"Nothing," I answered instantly.

I took my mother's hand instantly trying to force us to switch powers for a bit. It worked for a moment or so allowing me to keep my father out of my head. Suddenly, my father growled under his breath.

"What?" I asked letting go of my mom's hand.

"If those boys," he discretely gestured toward a table with two girls and three boys, "cannot control their thoughts, I am going to gladly rip their heads off."

"Be nice," I muttered. _What are they thinking?_ I suddenly thought anxious now. None of them was talking about us but I was so curious. Taking his hand out of my mothers, he handed his to me. Concentrating as hard as I could, I heard a glimpse of what one of them were thinking.

…_.love to see how that body could work. _The blonde-haired one thought of me.

_I heard her name is Bella. She's hot as hell! _The black-haired boy thought.

I snickered until I heard a more common voice.

_So beautiful as always. Wish I could get a chance to take her somewhere_.

The connection snapped off completely and I frowned a bit biting my lips. So, he really thought of me like that. I never imagined he'd found us as more of friends. It was difficult now that I was more his age, but I'd still never found it an intimate relationship except in my fantasies. I loved Jake in a way of speaking. He was mine, and I was his. My best friend. It was like that since I had first seen him. Now things felt more complicated. Would my father and mother allow it? Well in a matter of speaking, I was technically only eight. Sighing I stood up. The bell rang and I went to my next class. The only one without Jacob.

Once I sat down in my seat, I received more glances of envy, admiration, lust. All emotions I'd seen and heard of but never felt myself. It started to make me curious again and the fantasies I tried to avoid returned to my mind.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" a girl with cinnamon colored hair, hazel eyes, and a pumpkin autumn scent to her.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you." She had to have known I was new. Probably just picking up a way to start conversation.

"You're name is Nessie isn't it? I've heard everyone talking about you family all day. Big crowd?"

I chuckled, "Yes. Well, it's nice to have a big family sometimes even if bringing attention to yourself happens in the process." I smiled, exposing my snowy white teeth.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. So, how do you like it here?" she asked. Never had I been asked so many questions! It wasn't bothering or annoying but it just made me a tad bit self-conscious. Maybe I just wasn't used to being around humans.

"It's nice here. A little different," I shrugged.

"Haven't you ever heard the world is full of differences," she asked jokingly.

"You don't seem so normal yourself, er…." I hadn't known her name and usually that's the first thing I heard humans were to do.

"Audrey," she said.

"Pretty name," I murmured.

"Thank you. So is yours."

"I appreciate the compliment."

"I really think you'll like it here, though Nessie. We may not be the most well-know place but the school is fun once you get used to it. I'll show you around sometime if you'd like. There are amazing places to go have a good time" I smiled sincerely.

"Thanks. Maybe this weekend," I invited, making it sound more like a question.

"Sure! That's great, and maybe I can invite Tiff and Ian to come with us," she said more enthusiastic.

"And I can bring one of my best friends in the family," I added.

"Really? Who?"

"Jacob. The dark tall one of us." I smiled.

"Oh. Are you two dating?"

"No. It's not like that."

"Oh. Well...we can still go this weekend..." she said a little embarrassed.

"Definitely."

Someone was actually trying to get to know _me_. Maybe I'd get a new friend after all.

* * *

Like Alice predicted, four people asked me out and all four were declined by not only me but also my father who told them I didn't date. It didn't sound like an explanation to me but maybe that was because I was his daughter not that _they_ knew that.

The new girl Audrey I had learned was in two of my other classes and had been living here five years. She had a brother whom lived on the other side of the world; to me a more dangerous side from my perspective.

Yet had I the chance to speak to Jake. It was making me feel a little anxious worrying about _what_ to say but I need to. So, when I actually went to look for him my mother told me he left.

"I had him leave for a day or so..."

"Why," I asked. Why on earth would he have to leave? Why would my mom _make_ him leave? How would he even agree to that?

"What? Is something going on?!" I asked anxiously placing my bag down.

"No, no. It's just that....well..." she hesitated biting her lip. Oh, no. Something was happening.

I looked at her trying to guess why she had Jacob leave.

"Well, some visitors are coming. Do you remember Nahuel?"

Oh, you bet I did. That and I was only other half vampire in existent who wasn't his sister that we knew of. Of course that explained it. My mom probably didn't want it to turn into a fight if something happened.


	4. Vistor

The rest of the week was spent in tension for me. Jake and I barely saw each other much to my disappointment but I guess he had other duties to deal with, well according to my family. My grandfather, Carlisle, had been working late nights at the hospital; my grandmother Esme, refurnishing old houses, I suppose out of a hobby; and as for the rest of us, if we weren't caught up in school it was always something different.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Yet there was the same daily routine. I woke up, went to school with Jake, came home listening to the MP3 player of my father's composed songs that he gave me so long ago, I would eat with Jake, then go to sleep. It made me feel like a child again. I had been a little moody Friday because Jake was not at school and my parents didn't have to go but I did. Sunny day. The boys at school continued to stare and make comments. I still only talked to my one friend Audrey.

I was a little put out when I got home from school on Friday. My new friend and I had made plans immediately cancelled due to the fact we had visitors. I liked the other covens, yes but I just wanted time to feel normal for a little while. I had no idea what to expect at first when I called Audrey. However, she simply said we could change plans to another time. It bothered me but I had to deal. My father would probably lecture me if I pouted.

"Nessie?" my mom called, when I got home on Friday afternoon that was a sunny day, from inside the living room. I could smell a new scent, a familiar yet vague one. It was just one vampire coming to visit. Nahuel was sitting on the couch legs crossed and a smile on his face. He hadn't changed too overly much.

"Hello." He said quietly.

"Hi."

He smiled and took my hand gently, then kissed it. I noticed my father in the back of the room glaring. If it made him feel any better, I wasn't exactly comfortable with it either. He sighed, ending the defiant stare.

"Long time no see," Emmett said punching him in the arm. He smiled and nodded. He turned toward my father, probably asking him something.

"That's not up to me, ask her." My father responded politely. However, for all we knew it could be an act. My father was good at that. He turned toward me, slightly embarrassed. Oh, no. What now?

"Nessie would you like to accompany me for a run?" he asked casually. My parents nodded from behind me so I took a breath then smiled.

"Yes. I'd love to."

As we headed out the door, I gave my parents glares.

"Nice seeing you again, Bella, Edward," he called from outside the house just loud enough so they could here. They murmured the same reply. I walked silently out of the door and started running with him when I was outside.

"So, are you happy here in your new home?" he asked gazing at me after we slowed.

I shrugged, "It's alright. Forks was better. I miss _home_."

He smiled, "Me too."

I trilled a laugh, "But you can go home!"

"Yes, but it's still hard to be away. I'm sure that you will return as well?"

"Well, maybe. I don't know."

"Hm."

"What is it?" I asked a little self-conscious.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled again.

We continued talking about all kinds of things like how he'd been in the past 8 years which was really not so much of a long time and we talked about how I was. It had been a while since I had seen him though I had many nightmares whenever the last time I thought of him being here when the Volturi were trying to eliminate my family, my happiness. Aro had not seemed as horrible then, but now I was older and thinking back increased that hatred. I thought better to disclosed anything about Jacob just to keep anything from going wrong.

The weather had slightly cooled but it was still a bit warm. The clouds were deep and thick full of a purplish pink color that the sun gives them. The forest was quiet and the wind blew softly through the trees. Sunset was always my favorite time of day, simply because I felt like I had seen no greater beauty. Except once.

"I've heard from Zafrina and she has been anxious to see you as well." He laughed.

"Well, if you see her again let her know I'll visit."

"Will do."

The sun began setting on the opposite side of the sky. My skin lightly glittered but not by much. Nahuel's did the same. There was a prescience of an animal near but I couldn't place it. Nahuel softly took my chin and then kissed my cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again, Renesmee," he whispered and vanished.

Suddenly the animal made it way through the trees. It was a russet colored wolf. The one I had always been so close to. His eyes were wide with anger, pain, and shock. Jacob. He had seen the whole confrontation. I stared back with wide eyes.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry."


	5. Feelings

Jacob stared blank face and I noticed the pain was taking over. My lips quivered. What could I say? He started running away because now I knew I had hurt him. He thought Nahuel and me… were…together. How could I feel that way about him though? I loved Jake. I hadn't understood that until now when I saw his face like that and watched him walk away. I started chasing after him, flashbacks running through my mind. . .

* * *

I perched on Jacob's lap watching the sunset. He felt so warm, like the sun. The breeze came by so I leaned onto his chest. I put my hand to his face a question in my mind. _Why don't you ever leave me? _It wasn't meant to hurt him. It was meant more as a question of why he always wanted to protect me. I wanted to know the whole story. What had happened and so after a deep huff he explained.

"Well, this may be hard to explain but believe it or not before you were born," he hesitated chewing it over, "we'll just say that I didn't feel as strong for you as I did for somebody else." He paused editing again. Was it such a horrible secret I mustn't know?

"When you were born, everything changed. Like you were what attached me to this world and nothing else. Of course, I didn't feel _romantic_ about you like that. You were a baby for crying out loud! You still are." He grinned when I stuck my tongue out at him. "I mean, sure sometimes when you get older I imagine what it will be like but I just want you to be happy no matter what or _who_ you choose." The last words were said through his teeth and I could tell he didn't want to imagine with me with someone else.

"I'll always want my Jake," I whispered.

* * *

If Jake wanted me to be happy…those words he said. _I just want you to be happy….no matter _who_ you choose. _My hair flew faster through the forest. I was young, I thought of him as mine. More like a brother but now that I was older was I, sure what I felt for him? It was stronger than a friend was that I was sure of. All I knew was that whenever I thought of Jake my legs would tremble, my breathing heavy, and I would feel weak.

The wind was whipping my hair everywhere. I supposed it was going to rain, making snow in the morning. Suddenly I heard a howl pierce the twilight sky. I felt the ground tremble and I knew he had phased.

"Jake!" I screamed.

I didn't know what to think or what to do. I couldn't see him. I could hear him but that was all. He was still running, he was feeling pain. Suddenly the forest was blurry and I wasn't looking. I tripped over the ground and fell into the mud. I let it consume me. The pain and looked up at the sky. In the clouds, I saw my face and Jake's always happy. Always easy. He was the sun I always had. I promised I would always want him but he saw Nahuel and me. What did he see in it? What did he make of it? Did that make him feel alone?

Dazed a bit, I sat up the pain in my eyes the only emotion on my face. Once wiping of the dirt I tried running again. More memories hit me fast.

"Wolf-people like my Jacob." I had said that to everyone, letting them know I claimed him. We hunted and Jake always competed with me, "Mine is bigger," I had exclaimed before my mother ran to us. In that clearing I had been thinking how much I loved my family, how much I was afraid to loose Jake, my mom and my dad.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I screamed out again. "Jake!" Abruptly, I ran into his chest. His warm scent all around me. It was all I could smell. He was all I felt. "Jake," my lips trembled his name against his chest. "Don't leave me." He held me close, putting his hand against my hair.

"I could never leave you. But if it's what you want, if it makes you happy, I will." He was about to cry himself.

"No, Jake! No!" I almost yelled.

He pulled my chin to his face and I saw the pain. I saw the desire, but the misery there.

"What then, Nessie?"

"Jake, what you saw. I don't love Nahuel. My feelings toward him are unequal to his for me. I don't want him Jake, I don't want him---"

"Then what do you want?" his voice was fiercer.

I considered that for a moment but how to answer. _I want you. I want every part of you. No matter what, that's all I want. Jake, please. I love you. Just please don't leave me._

I could hear from the house; my father could hear my thoughts but I didn't care. They were all coming for me.

"You."

He was silent. He simply rubbed my back and didn't speak as the rain fell down on his face. I tried to reach for his face, to put his to mine when they suddenly surrounded us.

"What did you _do_ to her, you mutt?" my mother and Rosalie's voice snarled.

"What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Are you alright, dear?" Carlisle and Esme asked.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Are you hurt?" my mother asked.

"No…no. I'm fine"

She came over and started brushing the dirt off my cheeks. I sighed. Rosalie held concern in her eyes for me yet anger at the same time for Jake. The tension in the air was thick as was my breathing. Jake stood silent looking toward the ground, eyes showing no emotions now.

Emmett stood quiet, probably not wanting to annoy my parents or anyone else. Jasper soon sent around a calming atmosphere to make everyone composed. My father was the only one silent, reserved. He must be reading Jacob's thoughts…and my own.

"Ah." He groaned. He could feel Jake's pain.

My mother stood up from her crouch and looked to her lover.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to let Jacob and Nessie be alone," he said solemnly.

"Edward…" she began.

"Bella," he took her face in his hands, "its okay. Let them be."

I don't understand what had occurred but she nodded after a moment. They simply nodded and walked away. Rosalie gave a Jake a parting grimace but he remained unmoving. After a few seconds, we were alone again.

He looked down at me, the rain dripping from his hair onto my cheeks.

"Don't cry," he crooned wiping my eyes.

I said nothing just leaning my head on his chest letting him wrap his arms around me.

"Jake…" I began.

"Nessie…." He hesitated, not wanting to say something, but heaved a sigh, "I'm extremely sorry for hurting you. For reacting that way. I just thought that when he was so close to you, when he looked at you, when he touched you. You didn't push him away. I thought you wanted him. It hurt me. Then, I thought maybe all you were coming to do was lie to me. Then, I saw in your head what you were thinking."

He stopped tilting my chin up towards him.

"Nessie, do you truly love me?" he asked deep curiosity in his features.

"Yes," I whispered. "Of course I do."

"But more than a brother?" he added hedging for more information.

"Yes."

He looked down at me and came closer his breath all around me. His warm lips crushed mine passionately and he held me close to him. I pressed my lips fiercer to his, snaking my arms around his neck. I could see what Jake felt, feel the love and feel the pain. All of my life, he had waited for this. He was brother when I was little, but even then, I felt more. Now, I realized that all this time I was in love with him.

"I love you," he whispered under my lips. Our foreheads were touching.

"I love you, too."


	6. Surprise

Two months later and I was still shocked by how peaceful life had become. My mother and father eventually eased up and allowed Jake and me together. Of course, my mom would be upset at first because of what happened in the woods no doubt, but anytime I brought it up with my father he simply gave me the usual shrug. Jake would come to talk to me every night before I went to sleep, kiss my forehead, and head down into his own room excluded from the house, which to me was more like a guest house.

In school, I had made more friends. Audrey had introduced me to her friends Ian and Tiffany. We had hung out together a lot and eventually they began sitting with my family. After a few weeks, they even became comfortable. The stares had ceased but the thoughts continued. Boys talked, girls talked. Gossip was nonstop but I did not pay it much attention. It was all simple. The schoolwork was easy. I never got in trouble and every day I'd go to a private place where no one, not even Jake knew about. It was a beautiful park-like place. There was a lake, a tire swing and the sunset came in the right way.

It was Friday afternoon, Christmas break, and my family decided to go visit the Denali's. I stayed with Jake, much to his enjoyment. Therefore, I decided when while we were driving home I'd show him my secret place.

"Where are we going?" he asked seeing me take a different turn.

"I want to show you something," I answered keeping my eyes on the road. He didn't say anything and I didn't try to make conversation. Soon, we were at that same place. The place where I could think in peace. Jake raised his eyebrows and looked at me with a smile.

"It's pretty but you're beautiful."

I blushed, and then laughed. He commented so much on my beauty in the last few months, you'd think my ego was worse than Emmett's was. I took his hand once walking out the car, strolling to my place by the tree to sit and enjoy the sunset. The sound of the waves gently meeting the sound was so soothing. I relaxed immediately laying my head against his shoulder. The warmth coming off his skin felt nice. It was like the sun. I touched his hand, asking him something.

He laughed saying something else before answering my question, "You haven't done that to me in a while," he was still smiling, "I don't think you're parents are going to let us stay _completely_ alone. I believe Alice is staying here."

I pouted, asking another question.

"They trust you. Not me."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, _riiight. _Like we could do anything bad."

He laughed again, turning a bit red this time, "If we went too far, it would end up bad."

I thought about that for a moment, thinking Alice couldn't see us anyway so what would it matter. Still, I suppose I wasn't old enough to be doing things like that. Not that I could help it…I did want Jake. Moreover, my hormones were making it difficult to maintain some concentration, what with him being half-naked most of the time.

We sat there for a moment staring into the sun, not really paying attention to anything in general. Just thinking. After a while, I bit my lip turning away.

"What?" he asked still looking forward and throwing pebbles into the lake.

"Nothing," I murmured.

He titled my chin up, my face being inches from his.

"Nessie tell me what it is," he urged. I sighed. Still speechless, I touched his hand imagining us closer with our lips against each other's. He chuckled then leaned down to me, placing his lips gently down to mine. I kissed him fiercer wrapping my arms around his neck, and placed his around my waist. I pushed him down, being on top of him and gasped for a minute. His lips hovered down to my collarbone, then back to my lips. I traced my hands down to his lower abdomen until I was in blinding speed pinned to the ground.

"No," he said unapproving.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because for one, you may not care but you're parents would be pissed. At me."

I rolled my eyes again. Like I would let that happen. He laughed.

"And two, because you are a bit young. Even if you are physically….well, you know what I mean."

We were on our sides now staring at each other. I glowered at him.

"You are utterly unfair," I gritted though my teeth.

"No, I'm not." He hesitated then smoothed the crease between my eyebrows. "Nessie, I think you keep forgetting you're part human which means a couple of things like I could hurt you, you are still young, in high school, and the fact you're family is a bunch of vampires that could kick my ass at the drop of a hat. At least one major thing you should know. _You can get pregnant_."

I sighed. Of course, I remembered that. My parents discovered that a while ago. I never thought about it. What was so bad about it? Oh, right. My mother was almost killed delivering me. I suppose I never would have considered that fact. A vampire and human together make a strong enough child, but the possibility of a werewolf and half-vampire/human was unfathomable I gulped.

"Yes. That. Do you think I want to risk that? To end up having you killed," he rubbed my cheek, "and watch it kill you? I would rather not if I can help it."

"No, I suppose not."

"Yeah."

Still it made me curious, and since I was obviously still embarrassed, I refused to say it aloud. _Do you ever think about it though? _

"What do you think your father was pissed at me about?" he snorted.

"Oh….wow." I could only imagine the things going on in my dad's mind seeing his daughter in Jake's thoughts.

He made the face, half embarrassment, half amusement, and half worry. I intertwined my fingers with his. I thought for a moment that if Jake were imprinted with me, that would mean we would be together forever anyway. That means, eventually my parents would—my whole family besides Carlisle and Esme, sort of Alice as well—up and we could be together. Possibly married someday.

"Sure, sure," he agreed smiling. I could see the desire behind his eyes though. The hope that it would truly end up like that. He hoped we would have that happy ending. It was all there.

"Let's get back," he said gleaming at his teeth. I noticed it was twilight and agreed.

When we got back, Alice was sitting on the couch, eyeing us with accusing eyes.

"Where _were_ you?" she asked frantically jumping, gracefully from the couch.

"I was with Jake."

She rolled her eyes but let it slide. She'd know if danger was coming, and if I was well, doing something I shouldn't.

"I wanted to let you know, you had a phone call," she added, "From Audrey."

I pursed my lips. Probably wishing me happy holidays.

"I'll call her," I pressed gesturing for the phone. Alice handed it to me and in two seconds, the phone was ringing. By the fourth ring, Audrey answered the phone.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"Audrey? It's Nessie," I said.

"Oh! Nessie! Hi!" she squealed.

I laughed, "Okay, so what did you need?"

"Nothing in specific, I was just curious to know if you'd like to come to a party at my boyfriend's house tomorrow. You remember the black-haired one making comments; Danny," she swooned at the end. I chuckled. I remembered him. He was gorgeous, but nothing compared to Jacob. In my opinion, of course.

"Yes, I do. And I'd love to come."

"Great! I could use you there!" she gushed. It wasn't meant for me as a figurehead, more as she really needed the support. I could hear how nervous she sounded.

"See you," I answered.

"Bye Nessie," she replied.

Click.

I looked toward Alice.

"Yes you can go," she answered, "but…" Oh no!

"But," I repeated.

"Jacob is going with you, and I am dressing you!" she laughed like wind chimes.

Jacob snorted knowing she'd pick something out for him as well. The rest of the night was picking out clothes in the dressing room. Yes, Alice got to make a dressing room and how she convinced Esme and Carlisle I'll still never know. Jacob laughed while watching some of the more ridiculous outfits I tried on, taking pictures the whole time.

"Why are you taking pictures?" I asked.

"Charlie…and for everyone else to see you," he gleamed talking of me like a goddess again.

I smiled.

The next night we were driving to the party in the most beautiful outfits in the whole closet, well one of the prettiest ones. I was in a red cocktail dress, with red heels, and my hair pulled up with pins. Jake was in faded blue jeans, with a tie, white shirt, and black jacket. We laughed and joked the whole way there. The house was huge. The kid must be rich; I thought when we arrived.

There were kids outside, kids everywhere. I gulped.

"Ready to crash?" he asked.

"Absolutely not! Let's go!" I faked enthusiasm.

When I saw Audrey, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress. It was a bit above her knees but fit her figure perfectly. It was strapless as well as mine was. Her hair was up in a clip and straight. She had a fragrance of perfume, eye shadow, lip-gloss, and pearl earrings with a pearl ring to match. I smiled.

"You look so lovely!" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"You look better!" she gushed, envious. I rolled my eyes. She was surprised to see Jake.

"I figured," she mocked.

When I met her date, my first impression was…cocky. But after seeing the way he watched her, the impression became less pronounced. Bodies swayed on the dance floor, and soon Jake and I joined in. Moving to the rhythm. We laughed and laughed, enjoying the party staying late. Then the last thing I could remember was falling asleep in Jake's arms.

* * *

There were hands feeling my forehead and whispering to each other. Ah, so my family was home early. Groggily, my eyes lashes fluttered as I took in the room. The first faces I saw were my mom's and dad's, naturally. When I sat up, I noticed Jasper and Alice in the doorway.

"Good morning," my mother and father said at the same time.

I nodded and smiled. They exchanged a brief glance and I assumed my mother was letting my father hear her thoughts. She had become so much better at that. I am sure it made my father pleased but I was positive she didn't keep her shield off _all_ the time.

"Nessie," Jasper said.

"Yes?"

"You're parents and everyone wanted to talk to you after you ate breakfast," he said with a smile.

"Okay."

After eating breakfast and putting it all away in about the same time it would take anyone else in the house besides Jake most likely, I sat in the dining room and waited for the group to come around.

"Why don't you two start out first, Edward?" Carlisle suggested.

"Er, good idea," he said.

I was utterly curious but at the same time worried. Did I do something bad?

"No, you're not in trouble," he whispered.

Relief flooded over me.

"We just wanted to talk about you and Jake," my mom began.

"Since you are _physically_ about the age of a high school student and not only do you behave but Alice told us about how much little trouble the two of you caused, we were thinking we'd ease up and allow you and Jake to well, date I guess you could call it if you wish," my father finished.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I know of course they knew about the Jacob-imprinting-werewolf thing but I didn't expect them to let me date until I was at least the technical age. This was all a surprise.

"Well, it's nice to know you think of us so highly," my father said sarcastically then added more serious, "just please don't do anything well, stupid and dangerous with Jake. I, and your mother, in fact all of us would much rather not risk your life."

"In other words, don't have sex," Emmett, said being less subtle about it. I blushed a deep crimson. Rosalie laughed.

"Just be careful, Nessie," she pleaded, "we all love you very much. I know that sounds wrong to deprive you of that when you are even of our age but we don't know what could happen and would rather not risk or involve the Volturi if necessary."

I nodded. I was very much aware of the danger that they brought. Anyone of our kind knew that. But wait, what was the other thing?

My father looked to mom. She smiled a bit.

"For Christmas Break, I was hoping well since we've already seen the Denali's and we have a while…would you like to go back to Forks to visit Charlie and our old friends?" she smiled sheepishly but still looked like an angel. My father chuckled. I paid it no mind.

"Really? I would love to see grandpa and Sue. And the pack! I miss Billy, too!" I gushed thinking about everyone.

"It's your gift from Esme," Alice added in.

"Thank you, grandma!" I hugged Esme tightly and went to tell Jake about the big surprise. He hadn't seen his family in a while and although he could hear his pack, I bet he missed them. As did I.


	7. Forks

The plane ride to Forks was short but I fell asleep dazed on Alice's shoulder. What a dream came into my mind then. Jacob was covered in blood cringing in agony, me in chains watching, weak with tears and screaming at the enemy…that would be none other than the Volturi. Jane smiled and he screamed again. Caius's claws went through Jake's skin. He grimaced then turned to smile at me. Then as my senses went numb and gone, the vision went black. I screamed.

"Nessie, shhh," Alice soothed and I could already feel Jasper's aura sending a peaceful reassurances to me. _Just a dream, just a dream; _I told myself. The sweat beaded my forehead. My father looked to me agony in his eyes as well.

"It's alright. That will never happen. They have no reason to bother us Nessie. None at all."

I was still panting so it took a while for me to calm down. My mother next to him asked for an elucidation and he murmured the dream to her. Jake rubbed my shoulder on the other side whispering soft reassurances as well.

But how? How could I feel safe? Jake….he was being tortured, because of me. I didn't know why or how but he was. Did Alice actually see that? How? I thought she couldn't see me but the dream felt so real. The rest of the ride was spent gazing absentmindedly out of the window until the plane finally landed.

At the airport in Port Angelos, Grandpa stood smiling with Sue at his side. They're fingers both held their wedding rings. Like my mom would say the vampire's dad with the werewolf's mom. I snorted at the irony. She hadn't changed much but instead of the anxious glance she used to have, she smiled. Seth was also there, his hair a tad longer, and taller. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. Seth ran to us grabbing my parents in a hug. Grandpa smiled at Bella.

"Nice to see you again, man," he said.

"I could say the same Seth. You've gotten taller, than me." My dad chuckled. Seth ran a hand through his hair. He then peeked around to look at me.

"Wow, Nessie! You've gotten bigger…," he said eyeing me yet keeping his words casual at the same time. When he saw Jake, he hugged him too.

"How's Leah handling the pack?" Jake asked curiously.

"Great," Seth said sarcastically then yawned to take away from the sarcasm. My mom didn't pay much attention. She and Leah still didn't get along. Now they were stepsisters. The irony, I swear. My dad chuckled under his breath and sent a nod in my direction.

"Well, now that I'm back for a while, I think I can spare the pack and take it off her hands," he joked grabbing me closer. Seth eyed us then rolled his eyes.

While there was some silence, grandpa took the opportunity to say something.

"Hey, Bells! Nessie, Edward," he grabbed mom in a hug first, then my father and I.

"Hello, dad." My mom hugged him, wincing just a bit. I remembered how much like flames it was for her, knowing that Grandpa's scent was strong but I could manage. Grandpa was not food, and my mom knew that as well. My father murmured only soft, enough for us to hear "Don't tell him about Jacob. Yet."

"Grandpa," I smiled sweetly.

He smiled back, "Good to see you kid."

"Hello, Sue," Esme said politely.

"Hello," she said quietly, half-smiling, "It's nice to see you all in good health."

"Yes, well thank you, and vise versa" Carlisle answered.

We all drove back in different cars; Seth finally having his driver's license went to his car while Grandpa, my mom, Sue, and my father went to grandpa's cruiser. I went with Jake, Alice, and Seth. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went in a car with Carlisle and Esme. It was nice to see how well that we could be close; humans, werewolves (well, shape-shifters), vampires, and me of course.

I stared at the windows of the familiar roads watching the streets until I apprehended where we were heading. Everyone was already inside. I smiled and Alice broke the silence.

"Thanks Seth," she smiled. She got out and I realized that we were _home._ I was about to get out when Jake grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he said teasingly.

"Um, inside," I replied puzzled.

"I was under the impression you wanted to see the pack again," he grinned and I blushed.

However, even if I had said no, we were already speeding away. It wasn't much of a long trip to La Push and Jake held me close the whole time just asking questions now and then to Seth about how things had been going. As far as we heard, Embry imprinted. It shouldn't have shocked me but it did. Apparently, though, it was some girl down from the reservation that Emily was friends with. She had black short hair, crystal eyes, and was named Alison from Seth's descriptions.

Leah went through yoga as she said to help with her temper and had even started dating a person in her sessions. Sam and Emily tied the naught, Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel were almost on their way to it. As for Claire, well she was starting to have the hots for Quil but there was another boy always flirting with her in school. I had heard that made Quil quite angry but I chuckled. Seth had been in college and doing well in his classes, but he hadn't been much into dating what with pack life and school. He was upset when Jake first left and made him stay behind. Jake made it up to them though after letting Sam know and the rest Leah and Seth were in charge except on rare occasions when Sam would step over. They still communicated with Jake and it was amazing they could still hear each other from such a distance. Collin and Brady, and the other werewolves who were so young had decided to focus on school as well. Nothing too new. The pack was still working like it had years ago.

Once we pulled into the familiar roads of the island, I smiled. I saw the neighborhoods, the beach, and felt the unnatural warmth of the sun. After arriving at Billy's house, I got out with Jake and smiled brightly. The whole pack was here. I could smell it.

"Well, well look at who it is," Billy's familiar old husky voice whispered, "You two sure have changed." Billy didn't look too much different from the last time I had seen him but he was still in a wheel chair, and right behind it was Rachel who smiled brightly at us. Paul was to her right.

"Hello, Billy," I waved.

"Hey, dad," Jake said at the same time.

He waved us forward and Paul came down to punch Jake in the shoulder.

"Missed you man," he said grinning.

Jake smirked, "Oh, yeah I bet." I was sure whatever they were going on about was a guy thing I probably didn't want to hear. Then, Paul looked at me.

"Well, someone's been eating their vitamins. For all we know, you might be a werewolf now, too," he laughed. I blushed. Jake punched him in the shoulder and we continued greetings. Embry was inside, as was Quil, Sam, Jared, and Leah.

Leah's hair was longer, she was a bit taller. Quil hadn't changed much. He let his hair grow to his cheeks. Sam was still the same, as I remembered only not as cold. Jared sat there same as ever. Embry was taller, and as like Jake they just _kept_ growing. Not to mention the usual fact that like Jake except today, wore nothing but shorts, well besides Leah.

"Hello, everyone," I greeted smiling my angel smile.

"Hey, Nessie," everyone greeted.

"Hey Jake," everyone said turning to him and smiling. It was all done in synchronization. It was eerie.

We kept up conversation for about a couple of hours; Leah had to leave to get to her job. The woman was sure busy keeping her life on track. Jake enjoyed sitting with everyone joking and just being a kid again. He must have missed all this. However, why he didn't stay with them, why just for me, even if I were his imprint; wouldn't he miss his friends and family? It made me feel bad to take this away from him but when I realized he could here me thinking because he was holding my hand I blushed and he held me closer.

"Oh, Jake, I wanted to tell you," Rachel said moving some bags of chips into the kitchen, "We're having a party tomorrow. Like a bonfire, Christmas Party. You should invite the Cullens down and Charlie too." She smiled. At least she didn't mind my family. She seems content enough with this peace.

"Sure, sure" he mumbled and I chuckled. I held his hand.

_You haven't changed at all. _

He nodded then said a little louder, "Well, I'm going to take Nessie home to get some rest. I'm sure she needs it." He yawned and I laughed.

_Looks like _you _need the sleep. _He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Wait, how are you two getting home?" Billy inquired though I'm sure he knew we could run, didn't he? Apparently, I missed the punch line because Jake was grinning and waved goodbye to his dad, mumbling about some ride that would be more fun than running. I doubted that.

Once we were into his garage, I looked and noticed a white blanket on top of a vehicle. I rolled my eyes as he took it off. We took it out near the road.

"Voila!" Jake said laughing. I pushed him, playfully. He raised his eyebrows then tickled me.

"Stop! Jake!" I said between giggles.

"Come on little coward, get on the bike. I won't let it hurt you," he winked.

I gasped a bit, and after rolling my eyes once more got on the bike. I blushed once Jake was on behind me, holding his arms around mine putting my hands on the handles.

"Just hold on tight," he said over the loud engine. I nodded and we were off. The trees, the road all became blurry behind us and I laughed as my hair flew violently behind me. This _was_ fun. I was going to have to require my dad to get me one. At least keep this once.

I heard a growl once we approached the house.

"Jacob!" my mother and father growled jumping down from the porch. I flinched.

"Please tell me you did not just let her ride the bike _without_ any protection," my mother practically screeched still sounding like she was singing.

"Okay, I didn't," Jake laughed then stopped when my mom glared, "Relax, you were the ones saying her skin was as hard as yours. Besides, I was with her; nothing would happen."

My dad rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean you need to test that theory."

My mom relaxed but was still upset. I would think it better not to test my mom's patients. She was just being a mom, protective loving. I wondered what could possibly be bothering her. My dad looked at me and whispered, "Later."

I nodded. I was holding him to that.

"Oh, Edward," Jake said helping me off the bike but my father didn't hesitate but nodded.

"Alright. We'll consider it." There was a hint of a smile in his voice. Jake went to sit on the couch and immediately dosed off.

Emmett was sitting in the kitchen, a grin playing on the features of his face. "Tomorrow, before we do anything we're _all_ playing ball."

I gulped. My father smiled at me, his teeth showing. I guess Emmett wanted it to be more unfair.

"Boys v. Girls!" he yelled laughing. That wasn't fair. We all knew my father was the fastest. My father's smile became smug. So, if they were going to be like that, then…

"Aw, then Emmett that means you'll be playing with me and the rest of the girls," I smirked at his face.

"Oh, no you didn't Nessie," he said grinning.

"Yes, I did," I said pacing away.

"You are going down," he said.

"And you're going to get your ass kicked," I teased sticking out my tongue. My parents couldn't prohibit my language. If Emmett could tease me and so on, then I could use my language to the "almost" fullest. My father rolled his eyes and gave me a whatever-sarcastic look. I laughed.

"Oh, Emmett. Let's invite the wolves," Esme said smiling. She would be all for a _family_ thing.

"Even better." Rosalie grimaced. She wasn't fond of them but she would deal with it. She had been dealing with Jake for enough time.

"Well, in that case Nessie lets get going back to the cottage," my dad, said hugging me then kissing my forehead, "it's going to be a big day tomorrow." The rest of the family gave me embraces and so on.

"Goodnight. I love you," I smiled angelically to everyone before following my parents out.

Once to the cottage, I went straight to my bedroom and plopped onto my newly sized bed falling asleep. It was beautiful night full of stars so I dreamed of stars and Jake and how perfectly my world all fit together wondering if though maybe like when my mother had perfection someone came along to try to take it away.

I woke in the middle of the night listening to the voices I heard in the other room.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" my mom's voice sounded distraught.

"I don't know, love. We'll think of something," he soothed her.

"But Renee, she can't know…she can't. She will be on the Volturi's blacklist. But she won't just believe Charlie telling her that I'm dead," my mother went on. She sobbed without tears. My mother seems attached but I had just one question. Who _was_ Renee? Why hadn't I ever met her? Why hadn't my mother or anyone speak of her? In the other room, I heard my father sigh. He would be explaining in the morning.


	8. Long Day

The lightning crackled and Alice looked up.

"It's time," she yelled.

Emily with Claire behind her, Billy and Rachel sat next to them where Grandpa and Sue (I was surprise to see actually invited) sat on their left watching every body warming up. Grandpa looked tense and I winced. He will never watch a baseball game the same way ever again. The people playing that were here were me, Jake, my parents, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth, and even Leah. We had to have it divided as even as possible so Emmett didn't get his whole Boys v Girls. I laughed when I heard the wolves were eager to join. After the game, we would be heading to La Push…if Grandpa didn't have a heart attack. Esme chose referee so that made our teams even. Jake had Seth's car on the radio playing a song he told me was called, "Let it Rock". I rolled my eyes; only Jake would listen to music like that.

My team consisted of my mom, Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Quil, Paul, and Carlisle. My father's team consisted of Emmett, Sam, Jake, Embry, Jared, Seth, and Jasper. We were batting first. Nervously, I held the bat as I watched Sam hold the ball. He smiled, and then threw. It was like a bullet out of a gun, though not as fast as my family would throw a ball, it was still about neck to neck. I swung the bat making the ball go far. Not wanting to do something dumb, I ran as fast as I could barely noticing my father running after the ball. By the time I got past third, he already threw it and Esme was waiting for the ball to come, I made it but barely.

"Safe," Esme said.

I laughed with excitement and my mom looked smug. She probably expected this. I went to sit next to Grandpa and Sue as I watched the came progress. Rosalie was next and she was good but Emmett jumped and caught it. My mom and Alice made home runs and it was now Quil's turn.

"So," I said turning my attention toward my company, "what do you think?"

Grandpa was stunned, his heart beating fast whether to excitement, shock, or fear I was unsure.

"Grandpa," I shook his shoulder. He turned toward me with a smile.

"Well, this sure is something. They're fast. I can barely see 'em. Your dad has a hell of an arm. I see where you get it from." He laughed.

"Yes. And thanks." We watched the game progress further.

Quil had gotten to third and Jake got him out. Leah made it past Sam to home with a smirk on her face as she did. Paul and Carlisle got out much to our disappointment. Paul was going to get them back for it, I was sure of that.

Now we were up. I smiled real big at Emmett.

"We're up," I said to Sue, Emily, Claire, and grandpa.

Alice pitched, and they swung.

The afternoon was exquisite. Emmett was still sulking because they lost. My father had pinned my mom to the ground when she teased him. The ride to La Push was filled with laughter and I barely realized the rain enough to realize it was snowing now.

"Wow!" I said to Jake, "It's so pretty." He nodded and kissed my hair, "You're prettier." I rolled my eyes.

Christmas was the best day I had of the year. I couldn't imagine a better time. My life was simply perfect. I leaned against Jake's shoulder as we reached the small neighborhoods. Now all we had to do was head up to the lovely mountain cliff. I'd probably ride on Jake's back if I didn't like the heights.

"Nessie, we're here," Jake said, unaware I was awake.

"Alright," I took his hand and got out.

My mom and father met us, their hands interlocked. He kissed her cheek before taking her hand tighter.

"Ready for the run, Renesmee?" my mom asked a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Yes," I said, "I'm hungry." I grumbled a bit. I wasn't hungry for human food but everyone promised if I behaved and just ate it then they would take me hunting later not that I required help but I would rather not run into a curious nomad while _hunting_.

"We can go catch elk and lions later," Jake whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Please, Jacob," my father groaned in response to some thought, "just because we allow you two to be together does not mean you are able to push my limits. I _am_ her father, just the same."

"Well, not most father's have the opportunity to cheat and look into their daughter's boyfriend's head." Jake snorted.

My father rolled his eyes then muttered, "Well, they _should_. A highly amount should."

"Those are the breaks," Jake smirked.

"I'll break _you_ if you don't behave," my mom mumbled. I snickered.

"C'mon guys. Party now. World War 3 later," I joked pulling Jake up the mountain with me.

On the mountain, the wolves scattered round wolfing down hot dogs and chips. It was hilarious to watch. All the people with imprints were holding the "object of their imprint" in a way of speaking. Claire was so beautiful now, she really had grown up. Being thirteen changed her features so much. She looked so much more adult-like. She was slimmer, with hair down to her back. Quil kissed the top of her head. They must be dating. Two things I learned from this. Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young. And, two live your life and forget your age, especially when it concerns soul mates. I chuckled at my poetic thoughts. I really was becoming sappy.

Sam held Emily in his arms. I noticed by the size of her stomach another little one was on their way in this family. Jared sat holding Kim close and I supposed she was warm, I knew I was in Jake's arms. Paul held Rachel the same way and she had a sparkling ring on her left finger. Smiling, I turned away. Leah sat with her eyes closed listening to the sounds of the snow with Seth at her side and grandpa and Sue behind them. Old Quil was sitting in a wheel chair like Billy close to the fire.

Alice was eager sitting close to Jasper who stood tense but with a smile on his face. He was probably just as in ecstasy with the emotional atmosphere as I was. Alice just seemed excited that she won although she probably already knew. Emmett was sitting next to Rose joking around with Jake and my father who was holding my mom on his lap.

"So, how's Forks been since we left?" Jake asked his friends.

"Nothing unmanageable," Leah answered. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, what with Leah and Justin making goo-goo eyes at each other all the time," Jared said making kissy faces. She punched him in the gut without opening your eyes.

"Make goo-goo eyes at that," she said fiercely.

"So, have you seen anything of the kids from our old high school?" Alice asked them joining in on the conversation.

"Actually, I have. Allison apparently went to Forks High School when you all did," Seth answered, "She was friends with a girl named Lauren. Not good friends, just "acquaintances" like shopping friends." He laughed.

"Anyway, I head Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley are still dating. Lauren and Tyler got together. Eric works in California now, as a lawyer. It might be more than that, but that's all I heard of them. I heard Angela and Ben are engaged!"

"Engaged? Really?" Alice asked curious.

"I know. It was a shock to me. Pretty much everyone else still lives around here. Angela comes down here sometimes asking about Bella and everyone. I just tell her you guys are doing great. Hiking," he laughed and eyed Alice and the rest of them, "so, nothing new really."

They continued conversations of the people I never knew or heard of. I wondered what it was like when my mom was in high school. It sounded so much more interesting. The friends, the drama. I laughed a little, maybe not so much on the drama. I noticed Momma wasn't paying attention.

She was staring at the sky, thinking. I followed her eyes. She could be thinking of the perfection of her life, the friends she missed, or Renee. My father had yet to explain to me about who she was but I was finding out tonight. One way or another. What if she was part of the Volturi? Was she somebody my mom knew as a human? I was unsure. I sighed. Her head and three others looked at me.

"Nothing," I said.

My father smiled, "Later, Nessie."

Jake looked confused but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Nessie!" Embry said laughing when he spooked me, "Want to see something cool?" I shrugged. What could it possibly be?

"C'mon Quil. Let's go light 'em." They laughed and walked even further up to the tip of the mountain and took out a lighter. I noticed a small black object that looked like a tee for the game of tee ball.

"You'll like this," Jake murmured in my ears. My mom looked passionately at my father, as did the rest of the couples. Then, there attention was on the two boys up the mountain.

"Ready?" they asked. Sam nodded and they lit it. I smiled but winced at the noise, still keeping my eyes on the shimmering light. Immediately once, at a high point in the sky it exploded into five different colors. Fireworks. I had seen them on television, read about in books, but never actually saw them. _They were so beautiful_, I thought.

"They are pretty. Can you see them clearly?" my dad asked referring to our extra-sight. I nodded, still mystified by the astounding lights. Billy chuckled.

"First time?" he asked.

"Yes, but I've never seen a sight so bright," I paused looking at the boys dancing around like idiots by the fire rockets. I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves," Rosalie said.

"Idiots," Leah whispered. Jasper and Emmett snickered. Oh, compared to them Quil and Embry were just crash-test-dummies.

The rest of the night, I watched the lights. The amazing beauty until blackness came to me. I awoke in a car, looking around.

"Huh?" I said, groggily.

"It's alright Nessie," Carlisle said then my father finished, "we're heading home."

"Where's Jake?" I asked looking around.

"He's going to stay at his house tonight," my mom answered.

"Oh." They all smiled.

This was the perfect time to ask what I wanted to know. _Daddy, who is Renee? I want to know and I won't take no for an answer. _

He sighed and nodded at Carlisle.

"I suppose we should explain," Carlisle began. My mom looked pained and at a loss for words.

"She's your grandmother," my father whispered, "your mother's mom. Her biological mom. She…well, Charlie let her know Bella wasn't dead when Renee called after we first came home that night after beating the Volturi. He said Bella was still sick. It's a bit of a difficult situation because she's coming up here to see us to see if Bella is recovering. We are still deciding but it will require a lot of lying and we think that's better this way. For one, she has no idea you exist. Two, Bella isn't human obviously and she looks different. The problem is that Renee, unlike Charlie isn't strong enough for this. We are going to lie though, and I would appreciate you to go along with it, please?"

I nodded. A grandmother. Well, I should have supposed that mom would have a mother but I never asked, due to the uncertainty of what would happen.

"When?" I asked.

"A couple of days," my mother whispered through unmoving lips.

"So, she can't know what we are but you don't want her to believe you are dead, am I correct?" I asked. She turned to toward me.

"Yes. After that though, we have to get you back to school. Our break is almost over." She sounded a bit saddened. She didn't like lying to her mother or leaving her home. For once, I felt what I had been waiting for; the end to our happy family.


	9. Preparations

The week had been a very exhausting one. Preparing for not only one visit, but two. How convenient it was that the Volturi leaders decided to make a visit to see us. Alice's vision foretold it to be soon, but she was unsure of the date or time. Then, with Renee's visit on its way made my mother wary. Renee had known she was alive for quite some time believing her to be sick but Renee had knew it was impossible for her daughter to be sick this long and demanded a visit. We had no choice in the matter; well my mother believed there was no choice in the matter. I disagreed.

Jake had been tense the whole time, even now that he had his pack with him; he believed this to be trouble. I barely saw him, much to my dismay and spent hours by my window waiting for him to come home. Every time, we weren't preparing or spending time with some other preparation, I was sitting by the river. We would be leaving immediately after the visitations for our break was almost at its end. I sighed as my father came to sit next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted a little peace for a moment," he smiled.

"Where is mom?" I asked surprised not to see them together.

"Visiting Charlie," he sighed, "she is really worried about the timing is all."

I thought for a moment. The Volturi had no reason to bother us because even if Renee saw us; it's not like she'd guess it was family of vampires.

My dad chuckled with black humor, "Yes, but still…the danger is there."

"Then why are we allowing her to see us?" I asked angrily.

"Because your mother wants it," he answered and I didn't need any more information than that. If my mom wanted something, he'd do it in a heartbeat. If only he had one. My father grimaced. I laughed.

"Kidding," I snickered. My teasing felt odd, though. It wasn't right, probably due to the problems coming.

"Alice thinks that the Volturi are no danger to us, but she and I most likely think they want to offer you a spot in their guard, or see your progression…" he began.

"Well, I'm sure they will be very disappointed when I turn them down."

He grimaced, "Well, they plan on bringing Chelsea, Jane, Alec, and Demetri."

I frowned, "How unfair!"

"Not really. We have double of what they are bringing."

Not that it mattered. If mom wasn't around when they came, numbers would be meaningless. Too bad Alice didn't see any specifics or anything of useful information date-wise. At least she saw them coming though, I defended myself…

A motorcycle roared and then immediately stopped. Jake was back. As I jumped up and smiled, my father caught my wrist.

_What is it? _

"Nothing," he murmured after letting my arm slide loose.

I shrugged it off and ran to Jake's arms. He held me close and patted my hair but did not smile. Not him, too!

He half-smiled, "Sorry, Nessie. It's just the preparation for Creeps one, two, and three. I promise I'll take you out later." I sighed. What much more could I ask for when he was already working so hard?

He really smiled then after tousling my hair, walked inside. I followed quietly behind. Alice appeared in front of my face with a grin on her face.

"We are going shopping! Tonight!" she squealed.

"Alice," I made it sound like three syllables, "Do you really think that is necessary _tonight_?"

"Well, I see no trouble tonight and your parents wanted you to get out of the house away from the apprehension," she stated, "besides, you need a new wardrobe. And, Rose is coming with us!"

"But Jake! He was taking me out tonight!" I said, stomping my foot.

"He can take you out another time. You two will be together for eternity and you're worried about one night?" she solicited.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Wonder how _Mom_ got out of this one…" However, Alice simply laughed.

"Edward and Bella are going to be…busy tonight," she snickered. Oh, _no_! I did _not_ need to hear that!

"Alice…" I moaned, "Please!"

She laughed her trilling laugh until my father walked into the room with Alice's keys to the Porsche. He smirked as he twisted them around his fingers.

"Give. Them. Back." she said angry now.

"Stop telling Renesmee about Bella and I's sex life," he said holding the keys higher above the pixie's head. I trilled a laugh of my own.

"Fine. Give them back," Alice, said reaching, with my father pushing her back with his foot.

"I don't believe you," my father taunted. He smirked.

"I promise not to speak a word to your daughter if you give back my keys," Alice said with a sour edge to her voice. My mom walked in, silently and took the keys from my father's hand. How lucky she was to have the advantage of keeping my father from her thoughts.

"Stop fighting," she demanded as she handed Alice her keys.

"Love, you are utterly unfair," he replied with a pout. She laughed.

"Coming from _you_," she trilled another laugh, "_that_ is what's unfair."

"Well, when Alice starts telling Nessie about our sex life don't come complaining to me," he teased.

"_**What**_?!" my mom shrieked in her high soprano glaring at Alice going into a higher octave.

Alice laughed again, "I promised, him I wouldn't. Relax, Nessie, Rose, and I will be shopping so you two will have your house to yourselves, since Em, Jazz, and Carlisle and Esme will be hunting."

My mom chased Alice out the door and they continued to spare like that for a few minutes until my father told my mom to come inside so we could leave.

* * *

The ride to the mall in Seattle was short but filled with talk about this-and-that. Once there, Alice grew a mischievous smiled and pulled me along with her and Rose. I smiled, widely. I loved shopping, but just wasn't sure how far Alice was going this time.

In the biggest clothing department the mall had, I'd tried on just about everything and Alice decided to buy half of what we picked out. The only outfit that I truly adored was a cream-colored dress I'd be wearing for when Renee arrived. (**pic on profile****)**

We'd decided to hit the food court and get me something to eat though I'd much rather prefer to hunt instead. Alice's noted my pout.

"You have to get used to eating it when Renee arrives," she whispered.

"Ugh," I muttered when she bought me a salad and a coke. It was satisfying my hunger but not completely. It tasted and smelled repulsive.

Rose laughed, "Disgusting, isn't it?" I wrinkled my nose and nodded.

After drinking the coke, I shivered. The coke was all right, cold but made the thirst go away. Alice smiled as she talked on her cell phone to my mom.

"I've got the time for Renee at least," she announced, "she will be in Forks tomorrow and at our house that very evening." Her tone was matter-of-factly so I trusted her judgment. So, I'd finally meet my grandmother. I was shaking again, but not out of coldness.

"Are you cold, Nessie?" Rose asked, politely. I shook my head.

"Nervous," I answered.

"There is quite a lot to be nervous about isn't there?" she asked.

I nodded again. Alice snapped the phone shut and it seemed she was ready to go. "Ready?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes."

The car ride back was quiet. The rain had already washed away the white puffs of snow. Alice didn't say much of anything and Rose stared out the window absentmindedly. What did they think of the continuous troubles we had? Had Alice wanted to leave with Jasper and avoid it? And Rosalie…I knew she never wanted any of this. I sighed quietly. They eyed me but I shook my head. All of the problems; the bad ones continued to occur simply because of me. Maybe, I should join the Volturi and then my family would live a life of peace. But….could I leave Jake? I didn't think of that possible. I loved him more than the world, and even though it would hurt, if Jake was safe and given a life, I would leave. If it kept my nightmares from coming true, I'd leave. I had to do what I could to protect them. Alice eyed me with worry. But, I knew the Volturi wouldn't just take no for an answer and my deep fear was like the words I heard so long ago.

The Volturi would do what they could to get exactly what they've been working on. One of my more horrifying nightmares, where they build up an army as do we. Both sides fight and a war it would be. Many die, and which side is left? I don't think the odds were so well in our favor, no matter how much good my mother's shield was…they'd be looking for new talents to stop her ability. This was after all, not something I would have a hard time believing. And who would side with us this time, certainly many of the other covens that assisted us last time, nomads, but what of the others? How many vampires out there would make the choice and how many would die because of that choice? I shuddered at my dream. No, then it was certain…I had made my choice.

Once home, Jake was there with a weary smile. Alice chuckled and whispered, "Good luck." Everyone was finally home. Jasper took Alice with enthusiasm as they danced into the house. Emmett kissed Rose passionately as they left to their room. My mom and dad stood behind Jake, more wary than he was. Carlisle stood with Esme at his side, a welcome home greeting in his eyes. I smiled at them all.

"Renesmee," my mother said, "Jake wants to ask you something and we have already talked with him about it and agreed that now that you're older, we are okay with it."

"Of course," my father interjected, "it's still on your count, your response that matters but we just want you to know we're okay with it whatever you choose."

I was confused and Jake blushed but nodded in agreement. Now, I was very blank. I didn't understand and something told me I probably wasn't going to. Yet.

I looked to my father for an assurance of sorts. He smiled the crooked smile he gave my mother.

"It's okay. Go on. You two don't exactly have time tomorrow, so we decided to be lenient." He laughed then and I joined in. My mother did after a second.

"Alright, alright let's get going Jake," I said grabbing his hand.

"Don't stay away too late," my mom piped up.

"Sure, sure," Jake agreed grinning.

Jake took my car and drove me pretty far until we were at what looked like a park. I blushed, slightly having a decent idea where this was going. . .

Jake smiled and took my left hand.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he began then took out a velvet square box, "I love you more than anything else in the world and promise to be there until I die. Will you marry me?" I gasped, half-awe, half-shock. It was a long silence and he seemed at unease. I was speechless so I took his hands and screamed at the top of my mental lungs.

_Yes, of course Jake! _

He smiled, taking my face and kissing my gently then whispering, "Your parents want to wait until you are _officially_ eighteen. But I don't mind being engaged for ten years. Even though you're only technically eight, you still look my age." He was grinning probably because he tried that excuse on my parents. I chuckled.

"Well, I hope you won't get bored with a _kid _for a decade," I trilled another laugh. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course not," he whispered, "now let's get you home so you can get some rest."

I nodded in agreement and went home with my new fiancée. That night I dreamed about the future aimlessly; two different futures lied ahead of me. The one I was given, and the one I should do. Two different opposite paths that intersected waiting for one to be chosen, while the other was left behind.

* * *

The next morning was in panic; hurry. I sat on the couch dazed. We were simply waiting for Renee to arrive and I nervous. What if she disliked me? My father shook his head. I frowned.

_You don't know that. _

He smiled and tapped his forehead. I rolled my eyes. Alice and Jasper walked in the door.

"Renee will be here in about 2 minutes. Act human," she started giving out orders on what to do.

My father and mother sat on either side of me holding their hands on top of mine. Jake was sitting upstairs. Esme was in the kitchen while Carlisle stood against a wall. Rose was flickering through the channels while Emmett watched with a bored expression. Jasper repositioned himself to the staircase.

Finally, we heard what we were waiting for; a car was slowing on the freeway. My heart accelerated and everyone tensed waiting. The car door shut, and her footsteps made it up to the door where she knocked. Esme opened the door instead of Carlisle.

"Welcome, Renee," he said brightly.

"Nice to see you are in well health….where is Bella?" she asked a bit nervous.

"In here, Mom," mom called trying to sound more like she used to. Even if Renee was fooled, I could here the singing bells in her voice.

"Bella," Renee exclaimed walking over to her daughter. I gazed at the woman. She had blonde-ish hair, obviously dyed. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling with tears as she saw mom. Mom hugged her until Renee shuddered.

"You look so beautiful," Renee said admiring her daughter, "and different."

My mom slightly grimaced but replied with a "Thank you."

Renee came to sit down and stared wide-eyed at me.

"Who might you be?" she asked curiously. My father was quicker to speak than I.

"My niece."

"I thought you had no family, Edward," she accused.

"No, I lost my parents. My brother was still alive. He and his wife died in a car accident leaving me to be her guardian."

Renee nodded taking it in then spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry to hear of your loss," she sincerely said. Edward nodded with a smile playing on his lips.

"At least she still has us and vise versa," he said.

"She's beautiful," Renee said examining me with awe.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled, but gasped when she noticed my eyes. Certainly, she wouldn't be blind. If Charlie wasn't, then neither would she.

"Her eyes…." Then she eyed my mom, "look like yours are or were..."

My mom slightly smiled and answered lying as best as she could, "Contacts. She had slightly bad eye sight and Edward loved the color of my eyes so we bought her them."

Everyone in the room looked smug, and my father's lips twitched fighting a smile. Yes, mom had never been a good liar as human I was told. So, this must be amusing to everyone else.

Renee was taken back, "I suppose this means I'm a grandma now." She chuckled and smiled.

Mom nodded smiling.

The day went perfectly and Renee bought our stories for the most part…she had doubts but shrugged them off. It was now sunset and we were saying goodbyes. I heard something in the trees as I'm sure my family did because my mom concentrated so I was sure it was her shield. Renee stood in place unaware of what was happening.

"Bella?" she asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," mom murmured.

I watched the trees as Aro and Marcus walked through with the guard behind them. For the first time ever I saw emotion of pain, love, and shock on Marcus's face. In Aro's was grief, and rage.

"Didyme?" they both asked after seeing Renee beside my mother.


	10. Truth

Everything happened quickly then.

Renee spoke quickly, but with shock and fear, "Excuse me?"

I barely noticed as Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle walked out of the house into the pouring rain. Renee couldn't possibly hear but I knew the rest of the family could hear just about as much of the conversation that I could.

"Not here," Alice said quickly and quietly.

"Let us discuss this somewhere more private," Carlisle urged.

Marcus still had shock in his features, "But it's her." He pointed out.

"No, it's not. She's human, clearly Marcus."

"Let's get her away from this and then have the situation discussed," Jasper advocated.

"Yes, let us," Aro said quickly then flashed a look at my father whom nodded.

"Let's go Bella, Nessie, Renee," he gestured for us to go to his car.

Once to his Aston Martin, my father threw me his keys and I knew he wanted me to drive. Renee sat in front with my mother and father in the back. I sped away from the driveway wary of the people watching us leave. Renee's panic rolled off her.

"What's going _on_?!" she demanded.

Nobody spoke, and I continued to rev forward. Renee tried again.

"So, help god Bella if you don't tell me what's going on right now…" she trailed off. My mom looked wary but with fear in her eyes, she looked toward my father and he nodded.

"Mom, I…." she was at a loss of words. My father looked at her with pointless hopes.

"First of all, Renee if we were to tell you this, we would ask for your discretion if possible. But if not, then we will have to leave immediately and never return," my father said gravely. I peered at my mother who was saddened.

Renee said calmer and quietly, "Yes, of course. I don't want you to loose you again, Bella. _You_ know that."

Edward took that into consideration then nodded and continued.

"The truth," Edward began.

"Yes, if you two don't mind I want to know the truth. Nothing but _that_," Renee said a little harsher.

"Renee, the truth is very dangerous for you to know about. As I'm sure you've realized, and from what you're thinking Bella doesn't look the same and something must be wrong, and you're somewhat correct." He paused looking a little nervous. He was trying not to have to explain it in a way Renee would go running. Renee was quiet but she pondered that for a moment.

She pursed her lips then spoke softly, "What danger? And what do you mean '_from what I'm thinking'_" Renee was a lot like my mom apparently. Quite observant. My father would have chuckled at my thought if not for the tension in the car. I slightly wished for Jasper's calming atmosphere now.

I spoke this time, "I don't know you well but in my opinion I think you deserve the truth, Renee. The danger is that those people you saw are the danger _we_ fear. The danger that could hunt you down and silence you," Renee shuddered but I continued, "And another thing you should know. I don't know your daughter will tell you but I am their biological child that goes on to show you that there's a lot of which you are not aware of. If you still want to hear, I'll explain it all in an easier way." I half-smiled. She looked confused like she was counting years and such but she seemed too desperate for an answer or explanation to not want to listen.

I held my hand to her and showed her it all. My birth, my powers, the Volturi and what horrible people they were, what my mother and father were, what the family was, what everyone could do. Every little detail about the supernatural world that I could cram into her head while still watching the road. My father growled a bit but just nodded. He realized this was unavoidable anymore. Renee needed to know the truth. The real truth. Charlie didn't know but Renee _had_ to. There were no other options what with what was coming. The sudden nightmares I had returned to me and Renee gasped. I cut off the connection.

Renee didn't speak and the car was quiet until I finally pulled into Charlie's driveway.

"Why are we here?" she asked still panicked.

"You'll be safer here with Charlie, Sue, and the pack," my father said.

"Does Charlie know?" she asked.

"Not to the same extent as you," my mother piped up.

I watched as Renee took that in and then nodded.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she continued.

"Bella, I just need to think about this for a while. Thank you for telling me though. I'd rather know than be in the dark," she amended and walked out of the car into the house. I drove away silently.

"That was a little much don't you think, Nessie?" my father lectured.

"Like you were going to do it," I countered, "you kept beating around the bush which eventually would make her run."

"She's deciding whether to do that now!" my father yelled.

"Edward! Stop it!" my mother scolded, "it's done now. Besides, we have more important matters to deal with now."

And, she was right, because just as I pulled in the driveway, the Volturi stood with anxious and some what untrusting glances and our family stood panicked.

"Now that that is taken care of," Aro stated, "you could be willing to explain."

Alec and Jane stood with him, both with untrusting and unfriendly eyes. My mother's shield was probably in place from the moment we reached the house. Though, my father was relaxed before then, so he must have known Aro would not attack when we had information that would be of use to him. My father shook his head, disagreeing with my thoughts. I sighed when sitting on the couch.

Alec and Jane didn't rest their positions but I doubted they would. Felix and Demetri lounged into a more comfortable sitting stature on the nearest couch. Felix smirked towards me but I ignored it. Aro and Marcus stood still as statues though I'm sure most of my family stood like that as well. Rosalie was sitting by the stair case with Emmett in front of her trying to look more casual than he did look protective. Jasper stood the same way near Alice who stood by me. Carlisle and Esme were in front of Aro and Marcus while my mom sat by the piano with her head in her hands trying to concentrate. My father held her but still watched me anxiously.

"As I'm sure you just noticed, the woman probably looked _like_ Didyme," Carlisle stated, "but wasn't Didyme. (**I know SM didn't tell us what Didyme looked like so I'm just going to say she had hair like Renee's for now. Hope nobody gets pissed.**) The woman you saw was Bella's mother."

"But she had to have been Didyme! She looked exactly like her," Marcus cried. This was so odd hearing him with such emotion.

"This is a simple thing to fix," Jane said in her low child-like voice, "turn her. Then Marcus is happy and we all go home." She smiled wickedly at my mother and she growled. She was not alone in that act either.

"No!" my mother roared.

"Peace," Aro stated raising his hands, "We mean you or your mother no harm, young Bella."

She changed her position to a calmer one but still glared at Jane.

Aro still looked confused and slightly frustrated but Marcus looked pained. I wanted to understand this more. Who was Didyme in the first place? My father looked at me and nodded. Oh, he wanted me to ask. Oh, lovely. Center of attention.

"Excuse me if I may, but who is Didyme?" I asked politely trying to smile.

"Oh, yes! My dear Renesmee you don't know," Aro said in a sweet voice.

I nodded. He seemed in between pain and humor. I didn't understand but from my father's disgusted expression, I didn't want to. Marcus looked still saddened.

"She was my sister," Aro began, "and soon after I and my wife were changed, I changed her. She had a remarkable gift. Not like Alice's here, but it was a rather nice gift. She had the ability to make others love her. She and Marcus soon fell in love and became mates. But many years later, before Marcus was about to leave she ran away and to our knowledge killed."

Marcus was speechless but his expression looked far away. I wanted to know what was going on. What made my father so disgusted by the story? Why Aro didn't seem as pained as Marcus was? It was his _sister_. Then, something clicked.

"Aro?" I asked.

"Yes, young Renesmee?" He said.

"I'd like to show you my newest acquired power if you don't mind?" I smiled my angelic smile at him. He was taken back but had his hands out. I took them then switched powers immediately cutting him off so I heard every thought he had. It was as if I was in his thoughts as him. I was him.

_I walked down the dark corridors to my sister's room. Marcus was gone but I would not allow him to leave because of her. Her gift was not of much use to me. Not as much as his. I would not allow it at all costs even if it meant the death of my sister. It was irrelevant. Chelsea and Jane were at my sides. They had calm thoughts. Jane was for it; sad to hear Marcus wanting to leave. Chelsea went along with what she was told. That and only that. These two, not dare betray me. It would be most unfitting for them. We walked into Didyme's room where she stood by the fireplace staring with blank eyes. I immediately felt the guilt for wanting to kill her; she was using her gift. _

"_So this is it, brother?" she asked, "You wish to kill me, do you?" She growled now. _

"_It is for the best," I replied not wanting to get into heavy sentiments. _

"_The best?" she snorted, "Well know this. There are many more of my generation that will live on. You may kill me, but you won't kill them. In addition, I won't rest in peace until they've killed you for what you're about to do to Marcus. I love you brother, but this is unexcitable!" _

_She screeched in pain on the floor. Her death was quick and the flames went off in purple. She was silent in her death. Marcus and the rest would not question this death or speak a word to anyone, not even Marcus. I grieved that day but for more worried what she meant when speaking of '_many more of her generation'_. Had she conceived a child when she was human? I didn't recall… No matter, no matter. Things would all go according to how they would be planned. I had centuries to worry about it. _

I gasped and fell back to the piano. Aro was abashed. He looked at me with his greedy milky red eyes and glared furiously. Aro finally signaled for everyone to stand up. He wouldn't want Marcus to leave because of this. And I _would _tell.

"You are not welcome;" Aro said rudely, "Now, let us leave!" He growled the words and in the next second, they were gone.

"That arrogant bastard!" I screeched.

"Nessie!" my mom yelled.

"You didn't _hear_ it mother, you didn't _see_ it through his eyes! He…he….killed his _own_ sister. He cared more for power than her!" I yelled.

My mother didn't speak for a moment. Jasper tried to make me calm down, possibly make sleep come my way.

"Cut it out!" I yelled. He stopped.

Carlisle put his hands up and Esme spoke, "Nessie, dear. Please, please calm down."

I began crying and my father had me in his chest soothing me.

"How…how could he? His sister? I felt like I was there…watching her die," I sobbed. My father rubbed my hair.

"I know, I know." Of course, he knew. I cried harder. It was horrible to watch. Aro's sister died, he killed her not caring what it would do to Marcus. I understood it now. The whole thing fell in place. Truths had finally been spilled out.

* * *

It was late when I awoke that night in the cabin whilst I felt Jake's warm arms were around me. He kissed my forehead and all over my face.

"I heard what happened," he whispered.

I nodded putting my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in a comforting tone.

_It's not your fault. She suffered. What did Didyme do? Love? Since when is love forbidden to those who choose it over the greedy ones in seek of power? It's not right, Jake! She was in love, Marcus was, too! What was their crime? Love? What's next Jake? Are they going to ban our love? The Volturi are selfish uncaring creatures and the ones who feel true love and wanted to leave…his sister. He was such a selfish---_

Jake hushed me when he forced his lips on mine, kissing me passionately.

"They will never control my feelings for you. They could beat me to death-I'd heal of course- but I would still love you." He smiled then frowned in sadness, "As for that, there's nothing we can do about it Nessie, let's not be rash. It wasn't right, but it happened along time ago and there's nothing we can do _now_!"

I just cried in his chest.

"I know Jake…" I continued, "and I love you that much in the same way. I just wish there was some way to help make up for all of that."

"Nessie, you are not a shrink." Jake said chuckling.

"Ha, ha!" I said then yawned. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go to bed," he urged. It wasn't hard. Once he started playing with my hair I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was better and worse. Better because Renee called, worse because she said she had to tell us something and it wasn't pretty.

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner. I wanted to have one out on New Years but couldn't. I'm also not one to ask for reviews but they would be nice…more motivation. Lol. **

**Also I just wanted to say that I have no idea what Didyme looks like but I'm just going to go ahead and say she looks a lot like Renee for now. **

**R & R. **


	11. Unexpected

Everyone was ready to go to see Renee to find out what was so crucial that needed to be known. Mom was scared, more worried actually, that Renee was going to dislike what she saw but when I allowed Renee to touch my hands I also saw her pictures. She had been thinking so much of her daughter and wondering how on earth this could have happened and where she went wrong.

Jasper was out hunting with Alice; it was still a bit uncomfortable to go near humans all the time and have to be careful. I decided to wait until Jake came home with us so my parents could go with us. I was so nervous, so freaked about this all. First, the Volturi wouldn't just leave us alone. They would come after Renee because they didn't keep to their word and everyone knew it. That explained where my mother was most of the time, watching over her and having my father with her. Sometimes, I really wondered how they could be together all the time and never want space.

Maybe I just had too much space away from Jake. I need some "us" time and after this thing with Renee blew over then I was going to get just that. I looked around the quiet house silently walking and looking through things. Most of this, I had already seen but I wanted to see more of the house. Walking up the stairs to my father's room, I made sure I wasn't being followed then crept in. His room was still the same as always, there was a large bed and the couch in the same place as was every other piece of furniture. His room felt so peaceful and it had a nice view. Perfect time for me to try writing some thoughts down. I really hadn't tried poetry in a very long time but I felt now was a time to try. Grabbing a pen and paper, I sat against the wall thinking of things to write about and I suddenly felt compelled to write about random things.

_The way the wind embraces my hair_

_As it caresses and carries the leaves _

_The perfect life carried by me_

_All protected and wrapped with glee_

_But soon a vision soon appears _

_In it our ending nears_

_The way our life works without a care_

_However, sometimes I wonder if hell's gates wait_

_For our tragic ending, we will meet our fate_

_Love will be lost and betrayal will be our date_

_While we smolder in hell, _

_And as the real evil masks the world in hate_

_We lie in flames that lick our faces _

_From cheeks to feet _

_And the devil's creatures whip us with merriment_

_I think I may have realized the world's greatest fear_

_One covered in darkness and war_

_One where the good is bad_

_And the bad is good_

_Where all blood will be spilt_

_From child to teen and every other in between_

_And which on death the earth will lean_

_I can only say one thing _

_Hope and let us hope well _

_For our worst nightmares have been revealed_

I gasped as I realized it was not as random as I imagined. I ran out of the room into Rosalie. She caught me and steadied me.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" she cooed holding close and she realized my panic. She brushed ran her hands down my hair holding me close as she whispered calming words into my ear.

"Nothing," I answered quickly backing away.

She did not seem convinced, "I promise."

"Nessie, do you need to talk?" she questioned with a motherly concern in her face.

"Rose, it's nothing, I just need some time to be alone and think."

"If you need to talk though…," she offered. I nodded.

"I'll come see you then, but really it's nonentity. I just want to take some time to be alone."

She nodded, hugged me and walked away. With that, I walked back into my father's room closing the door, grabbed the poem and slid it into my pocket. Now, seemed like the perfect time to take that hunting trip. Jumping out the window, I reflected the last part of the poem, '_Hope and let us hope well for our worst nightmares have been revealed.' _

What did that mean? What was going on with me? I looked at the sky dizzy and dazed. Maybe I just really needed to hunt. The scent of elk was blown in my face, and I pursued it to push away my horrible hallucinations.

* * *

The sweat trickled down my face as flames consumed me. My mother was gripping my arm and my father's with _tears_ of blood running down her face. The rest of our family was in ashes and Jake…Jake! He was fighting against the pain Jane inflicted on him. Alec stood next to her with no remorse on his face but simple straight face. The other members of the guard sat with bright ruby eyes, on the corpses Grandpa, Sue, Renee, Audrey, Claire, Emily, and every other human I cared for. Aro and Marcus stood near a frozen beautiful woman who turned around and smiled at me. It was _Didyme?_ Her features looked like the woman in Aro's mind but she seemed to much like Renee. She smiled brightly at me.

"_So the world will be consumed in darkness and war, where good is bad and bad is good, and blood will be spilt from child to teen, and one and all and which death the earth will lean_," the woman said reciting the poem I wrote.

"No!" I croaked as I watched her put Jake out of his misery. I tried to run for him but my senses became idle as I wash held down the woman walked gracefully down to me and whispered,

"I hope your family forgives you for this in hell."

With that, my senses were gone and the next thing I knew I was facing the gates of hell with the faces on my family and Jake. Screaming, I awoke to the darkness of my room.

Jake, my mom, and dad were around me instantly.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" Jake asked in panic. My mother wiped away the sweat with her cool hand. My father looked disturbed, so I assumed he could hear my dream. Tears welled in my eyes; I didn't want him to hear it.

"Stop it!" I blubbered.

"I can't!" he retorted getting more hysterical by the moment, "Besides, I am your father! You think I don't care? You think I _like_ seeing these nightmares in your eyes? I don't."

"They won't go away!" I screamed, "I don't know why but they keep coming! I don't know why but they do! And they're getting worse, dad. I saw you and mom, looking at me with eyes full of pain and I hated it!" My crying became worse as I leaned into Jake's chest.

"What was it about?" Jake and mom whispered to my father.

I nodded and he sighed, "She saw the end of our family. She was dreaming the Volturi destroyed us and that Didyme was alive. That she said it was Nessie's fault and she should hope we forgive her in hell. It was our death, _everyone's_." My father put enough emphasis on the last word.

"Nessie, maybe you should rest while we stay home today while we go see Renee," my mother offered stroking my cheek.

"No, I'm fine! I'll go," I announced getting up. My father looked at me with remorse, still worried and pained by my dream. Jake was confused but concerned. My mother looked absentminded and full of thought but the bothered look was clear on her face.

I took a shower and dressed in jeans, a violet tank, with a denim jacket. My hair was pulled back into a clip and straight. Once down the stairs, my parents waited with Carlisle and Esme. Alice stood with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Are you alright, Nessie?" Jasper asked calmly. I nodded, getting tired of the worry for _me._

"Well, I can see Renee still having second thoughts and changing her mind on whether to tell you but it's pretty clear she will," Alice, stated matter of factly.

"Anything on the Volturi?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head.

Emmett laughed, "Nessie got 'em running with their tails between their legs!"

Esme shot him a glare, "We don't know that Emmett! They might come back." She was panicked and I could see it. She worried about a repeat of what happened eight years ago only this time she knew if that happened, we _would_ die.

"Just saying," he said defensively. My father rolled his eyes.

"Be careful," Rosalie said a little unsure.

"Thanks, Rose," My parents said. She nodded and half-smiled.

"Ready Carlisle?" my father asked. He nodded catching the keys for Emmett's jeep.

"Let's go," he said to my parents and I. He kissed Esme gently on the lips and whispered a goodbye.

The ride to Grandpa's was bumpy but it didn't bother me; I was much to anxious. I held my mother's hand tightly trying to keep my father out. He didn't say anything about it and didn't make a face so I wasn't going to ask. My dreams, the poem, Didyme's death and the Volturi's indecision, and now a secret from Renee…something gave me a strange feeling about this that it was all connected. Renee was sitting on Charlie's porch with Jake to her right and Sue on her left. She looked nervous and my father was shocked. Jake came to me and kissed me before I reached Renee.

"I'll see you later tomorrow night. I'm sorry I haven't been around but tomorrow, I promise when we go home, it's just me and you." He smiled and walked away with Sue to her car.

"Hello, Renee," Carlisle greeted smiling. She mocked his smile and nodded.

"Hey, Mom, you okay?" my mother asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you all." I kept my face down. This didn't look good but my dream gave me a good interpretation of where it was going. Everyone sat down on the couch and once Carlisle asked politely if she'd like to share what it was she nodded. My father was silent so I assumed he knew, and my mother sat between us so I was going to have to wait to find out.

"Well, Bella I should have probably told you this a while ago but it just wasn't a topic of conversation I thought that would interest you but now I guess you need to know. That night, when the man said Didyme's name I recognized it for a certain reason. When I said 'Excuse me' it wasn't meant how you might have thought," she paused taking a breath.

"My mother told me a story about her one time. She said that her great to however many degrees, grandmother's half-sister had a daughter with one man and a son with the other. I never knew of the son and neither did my mother however, it appears that the daughter was named Didyme. She was born around the 1000's which was long before our time of course," she laughed but there was an edge to it. Hysteria?

"Nobody knew what happened to her, but I guess you and I know now what she became. Now you know she is, as I said, to however many degrees my great half-grandmother. As she is yours. I know this sounds crazy, and that's what I told my mother but my mom showed me a picture of her when she was your age and I noticed I looked a bit like her. I mean, you did somewhat but not very noticeable. The only difference between Didyme and I is that her hair was black where as mine is not. Still, I guess to your kind that things like that wouldn't matter." She smiled somewhat then looked to me, "And now I guess that your daughter, Bella, is related to her, as well."

My mother was frozen with shock probably calculating how it was possible; my father wasn't expecting this one and it was clear on his face. Carlisle looked the same as my dad but he had an edge of fascination in his eyes.

"Renee, who told your mother this?" Carlisle asked.

"She told me that her mother read it in a family tree of ours that was very correctly documented and it was quite old and fragile when I saw it." Renee looked nervous but she held the straight face.

Carlisle looked taken back. My mother spoke for the first time.

"Why didn't you ever show me the family tree?" my mother questioned with a sour tone.

"Like I said at first, I didn't think the story would interest you," she answered.

My mother huffed a sigh and held the sour face. Not as if I could blame her, it would have been nice to know this a while ago.

"Thanks anyway, Renee. We appreciate the information and the fact you were willing to keep quiet about this," my dad said.

"It's no big deal," she shrugged, "you keep mine, I keep yours." That's how it _had_ to be. How it _should_ be. My father nodded in agreement and I knew his thoughts were in line with mine. The Volturi couldn't know about this, it would give them more reason, well Aro more reason to want to kill Renee or change her or something along those lines. We said our goodbyes to everyone, including Charlie when he got home and picked up Jake. We made our flight in good time.

Alice was looked at me with a curious expression when she noticed me re-reading the poem repeatedly. She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I'll explain later, when they're aren't people around moreover when we all can discuss it," I stated. She nodded but kept trying to read it over my shoulder. I finally groaned in defeat and handed it to her. When she read it, her face went blank with horror.

"What is it?" Jasper whispered in Alice's face immediately.

"We can't talk about it here, Jazz," Alice answered directly still full of shock.

He nodded but I could hear a growl erupt from my father's chest. On the plane, I thought it over and it finally clicked to me but I was just missing a few pieces of the puzzle from my family to make it all sort out.

* * *

At last, when we were in the house all of the silence ended.

"Okay, whose going to explain this all to me?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Give me a minute, Emmett," Alice said searching the future again. My father still looked angry.

"Edward, son? What is it?" Carlisle asked. He didn't speak.

"Edward? What?" my mother questioned him now. He held his hand out for the paper and I handed it to him without hesitation. He began to read in a velvet voice,

"The way the wind embraces my hair

As it caresses and carries the leaves

The perfect life carried by me

All protected and wrapped with glee

But soon a vision soon appears

In it our ending nears

The way our life works without a care

However, sometimes I wonder if hell's gates wait

For our tragic ending, we will meet our fate

Love will be lost and betrayal will be our date

While we smolder in hell,

And as the real evil masks the world in hate

We lie in flames that lick our faces

From cheeks to feet

And the devil's creatures whip us with merriment

I think I may have realized the world's greatest fear

One covered in darkness and war

One where the good is bad

And the bad is good

Where all blood will be spilt

From child to teen and every other in between

And which on death the earth will lean

I can only say one thing

Hope and let us hope well

For our worst nightmares have been revealed"

His voice broke at the end when he growled. Jasper's face as many of the other's besides my mom's and Jake's were in shock.

"Now, tell me," my father said through gritted teeth, "what does that sounds like to you?"

"A prophecy," Jasper answered.

"Not only just a prophecy; a vision. _The_ prophecy, the end of the world or well the beginning of war humans will not survive," Carlisle stated gravely.

"What?" my mom asked.

"Bella, this is a prophecy proclaiming our death, well the death of all like us who are of pure _heart,_"my father's expression became solemn.

"I think I got the prophecy part. I meant it as shock, Edward. You do realize what this means right? That what it talks about is the Volturi changing the world and the vampires being good and humans being bad, how our way of life is bad and how _we_ will burn in hell."

My dad groaned and nodded.

"Not only that," Alice stated, "but however this happens, however the war begins is supposed to be caused by Nessie."

The room went silence and my mouth dropped in shock and horror.

**Thanks for reading! I promise to have my next chapter out sooner. ****Please review****. ****This chapter was little over the top but after BD, I suppose we should be used to that. Lol, just kidding. Anyways, I was going to put Jake and Nessie's alone time in here but I'm just going to put it in the next chapter. **


	12. Giving In

I stood unresponsively, tense with shock still on my face. _Me?_ I was going to be the reason for their death. Yet, I couldn't come to be surprised, just shocked. The first time was of charges that made us look guilty but was a false unfair trial we won. This time, I doubted we would be that propitious. I was loosing balance but Jake caught me before I fell.

"What do you mean, _it's Nessie's fault?_" he demanded to know.

"I'm not sure! I don't see her or you! All I know is that whatever it is, however this war starts is because of something Nessie does!" Alice yelled back with unsure panic in her voice.

"That's helpful," Jake muttered. I hit his face hard with cold eyes.

"Don't blame her!" I yelled.

"Who should I blame then?" he questioned rhetorically.

"Me! Obviously whatever happens is going to be my fault," I answered pushing him away, "as always!"

"Nessie, it's not you fault," my mother said quietly coming toward me.

"Then whose is it? Mom, all of the times something bad has happened since I was born were because of my existence! I would have been better off, no you all would have been better off, if I was killed years ago," I said with so much emotion I wasn't sure if I completely believed it myself.

"If you believe that it was your fault and we would let you die, then you must be stupid!" Jake yelled then hesitated obviously just hurt because he would never say such things like that. His fists trembled but my tears welled over. My anger matched his ten fold.

"If I'm so stupid Jake, then why the hell did you imprint on me instead of some _human? _That way you could spend your life with a beautiful girl you can sleep with and have children with and someone who doesn't have a death sentence every few damn years! That way you could live without worrying about an unintelligent half-breed!" I yelled stalking away from him. He flinched at my words.

"Never say such things, dear," Esme pleaded palms up. Carlisle tried the same soothing but I shook my head fiercely then punching the closest thing to me, I walked out of the door.

Jake had watched me with agonized eyes but I wouldn't look. Already I felt pained for what I said but I couldn't take it back. My father had been furiously looking at Jake, as were my mother and Rosalie. Alice had looked torn between anger, concern, and worry. She looked wary. Emmett was trying very hard not to smile, probably some thing I didn't know. Jasper had his brows furrowed taking in the emotions around him. Esme had been so apprehensive, no hint of hatred in her expression. Carlisle sighed. Running to the near river, I still listened hard to their conversations.

My father was growling, it seemed.

"How the hell could you say that to her? I should rip your throat out right now for doing it," he growled.

Jake said nothing but somebody sighed.

"Jake, she's just a child even if she's physically our age. That was totally out of line," my mother said in a more reserved tone though I could still hear the frustration to beat Jake to a pulp deep in her voice. Jake was still silent which was unusual for him. It was scaring me a bit and just as I stood up again, he spoke.

"That's my point, Bella. She is just a child! Nessie is not at fault here!" he yelled.

"We don't know anything about that yet," Alice clarified, "if like I said, it's because of what Nessie does then we just have to keep a closer eye on her."

"So what are you going to sit around for the rest of your lives just waiting to see if she does something? That's mad!" he barked.

"You have a better plan, mutt?" Rosalie asked fiercely. She had Jake there, "Exactly."

"But that doesn't mean she has to be on lock down her whole life," Jake growled, "if it happens it happens! We can deal later!"

"It's too risky," Carlisle, breathed. Jake was so angry I could feel it from here.

"Why not explain what exactly this prophecy all means," Jake said after a moment, more calm.

Carlisle sighed warily, "Jasper, would you care to explain?"

I guess Jasper nodded because he started talking.

"Prophecies like this are not common and most often aren't spoken of too much. There was only one person who received it. The prophecy could be anything, more just stating something along the lines of you will die was the one the other person received. The same exact one Nessie had was the same one the man, Artem the Russian vampire, long ago. It was a full moon one night where he sat in his room, he began to feel odd then began writing out what Nessie wrote in blood." Jasper paused for a moment thinking or editing I could tell which then began.

"The reason why he was given it was unknown or not exactly positive because not many were there to remember. No vampires, not even the Volturi know exactly, why he got it. The story itself is not even been proved factual. You see, the prophecy is a very old text written by Lucifer himself. He wrote it around the beginning of time, already very educated on what the world would come to, knowing about vampires, witches, werewolves and every other mythical being there is. He knew that some would try to overcome what they were so he made this prophecy if one was to hide from their nature, if one were to disobey the very fabric of their laws, if anything happened that he saw as an opening to end the world in fire and dead he would make it so in this prophecy. Artem was a vampire much like us in the respects of dietary habits, and he fell in love with a witch. It was forbidden. Even before there was a law like there is today, vampires knew to keep the secrecy to an extent."

"When Artem wrote it, he became distraught having studied about the stories, the whole lot of it. The witch he loved was pregnant but he knew that if he allowed the two of them to live the world would end. He had her perform the spell; though feeling betrayed as she did she could kill her child. No matter what it was inside her womb, it was her child and she didn't want it killed. However, her husband was stronger, and they were both sent body and soul to hell. The world remained at _peace_ the way it has for thousands of years. The only difference about the prophecy is that what Artem wrote didn't include the world ending, unless the blood of the betrayer was split which in his case was him and his wife, when they died simply because of the fact the prophecy is like Alice's visions. It sees what's going to happen and then puts in what it knows in a poetic format."

Jasper finally stopped so I took it he was finished. Sighing, I watched the stars now appearing in the sky. How is that love could be so wrong? Artem now held a great deal of pity in my heart. His unborn child, his wife…what was their wrong? Love? The desire to be happy and live peacefully? I saw that an unfitting death. Was it my love for Jake that would lead us to death's door? The thought was atrocious and I silenced it in the back of my mind.

The murmurs coming from the house now were hushed whispers, nothing I could make anything out of though. All I knew was that somebody was now coming outside. Their footsteps weren't as graceful as the rest of my family's so I took it that Jake was coming to apologize.

He stopped and I turned to face him. "What?" I asked. His head lowered and his lips puckered.

"I wanted to apologize to you," he began, "I had no right to say that but you don't understand that I really do love you! All of us do, and my temper got the better of me. It was wrong and I'm sorry, truly, I am. Please, please forgive me. I'll beg if I have to. Do you still want to go out tonight? If you don't, I'll understand." He was babbling at the end and I let a giggle slip through my lips. He looked at me in confusion.

"What sort of stupid question is that?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Stupid?" he mimicked sourly, "I'm trying to apologize and you think I'm joking. Great." The sarcasm was bleak at the end.

"Jake, I am mad at you for calling me stupid and making me angry like that so I had to explode in front of everyone but that doesn't mean I don't still love you and want to spend time with you because I do. But I have an idea in mind of how you're making it up to me."

He rolled his eyes, but I laughed. After a long time it seemed, the humor was gone his face serious.

"What you said…," he whispered. I took his hand wordless myself.

_I didn't mean it. You make me feel that way though. Like you should have imprinted with a human. Someone you wouldn't have to worry about constantly and could have children without worrying about what's going to happen. _

He looked at me caressing my face, "If you wanted something, anything, no matter what I would give it to you. I promise you that." I smiled.

I knew it was pointless to stay mad at him, as it was vise versa. I couldn't be without him, like I've always been. If I leave, he does. If I were to fight, he would back me up. The list went on. If I loved something, he would help me protect it even if he didn't like it. Jake was just a part of my life that I wasn't getting rid of, even in death.

"NESSIE!" Emmett screamed scaring off the birds and elk close by.

"What?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Your _B.F.F _is on the phone," he yelled laughing. God, would he ever stop his constant enthusiasm? I knew the answer, no, no he wouldn't. Taking a breath Jake and I walked back to the house.

My family seemed silent but still tense. Even Jasper was too tense to do anything about it. Mom handed me the phone,

"Hello?"

"Nessie?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hi I just wondered if…."

"If what?" I asked. Her voice sounded lower in fervor than usual.

"Nothing, oh, how was your break?" she asked after pausing to think.

"Same old, same old," I answered, "you?"

"Fine."

She was not fine and her voice was obvious. I heard something, a door, slam hard.

"Oh, Nessie I have to go. My parents are home."

"Um…okay." The phone line was dead and I stared into it mystified. I was suddenly worried. She never mentioned her family or anything and I hoped she wasn't abused or anything along those lines.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked Alice. She stared blankly for a moment then nodded.

"I think so…she's changing her mind a lot."

"Oh, okay that's alright then." I would just talk to her tomorrow.

Jake was downstairs waiting for me to come down and Alice to stop dressing me up. It was fun though and I was enjoying myself. For the first time ever, my hair was straight. We weren't doing anything to extreme to annoy my parents so I stuck with jeans and a polo shirt. Jake kissed me as I rushed down the stairs into his arms.

"Ready?" he chuckled.

"Yes, but your still not off the hook," I said grinning gingerly at him.

He frowned but took me out to my car and started driving. For a while, that's all it seemed like. Just black pavement and darkness all around us. Well, besides the stars and the moon. That kept the light. I was listening to the MP3 player in my pocket thinking about something to occupy my thoughts for a while. Jake and I years from now at the alter, with me in a beautiful gown only Alice would in vision for me, and Jake was in a tuxedo, so beautiful. It was a wedding like none other. The dancing, the music, the whole thing…and then the honeymoon. I smiled closing my eyes. They snapped opened when I realized Jake had been holding my hand.

He was smirking, "Nice."

I blushed, "Shut up!"

"I like that, the honeymoon seems a little cliché but I like it," he continued teasing me.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride and I kept my hands in my pocket making sure I didn't do anything stupid. We finally arrived at a beautiful park, more pretty than the one I found; only it was more like a pool. The moon shone brightly on the water in the pool reflecting off the green leaves to give it a beautiful look. There was a park down close to it. I smiled, eagerly.

"Here we are," he said like a tour guide then more seriously, "I come here sometimes for a swim and to think."

No wonder he was always gone. My smile grew larger then it vanished as I had realized something.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I said sourly. He touched my lips.

"Just take off your jeans and shirt then," he blushed a bit but I could tell he was serious.

"I'll wait here until you're in the pool and all if you'd like," he added politely.

"Okay, good plan," I replied.

I jumped out of the car and ran to the fence. It was slightly high for a normal person, but then again I wasn't normal so the jump was easy. I noticed a room and I placed my clothes in there, and then jumped into the warm-ish water. The moon distracted me for a while so I jumped when I felt Jake's warm arms wrap around my waist and kissed my cheek. He smiled kissing my neck raising goosebumps. I turned to face him and placed my hands lower down his abdomen. Suddenly I was pinned to the far edge of the pool, Jake's face solemn.

"No," he said fiercely.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Haven't you listened to us at all?" he retorted.

"Yes," I admitted then went on, "Why not use protection then?" I used the most innocent look I had. He rolled his eyes.

"Knowing how strong I am, there is no protection Nessie," he said, slightly smug but mostly serious. I still had to snicker though.

"So, why not try?" I asked, "My parents did and my mom survived. My mom was human when her and my father….er, anyway I am stronger and am not full human. So we could you know…try." I smiled sheepishly.

"No, Nessie, I can't risk your life," he said.

"I'm not risking my life," I answered immediately.

"Really?" he pressed.

"Mhm. Protection will work smart ass," I said smugly.

"How do you know?" He asked again.

"Because, Paul told me." I then had to laugh at Jake's expression. His expression soured.

"And it's the one way I would forgive you," I stated, "I was thinking about this a while and finally came to the conclusion that I don't care. I want all of you and if something were to happen because I've been decided on this all day, Alice would have seen the Volturi coming to us because of this and it hasn't so obviously nothing will go wrong."

"You think you're so sure of yourself," he said, "what about your dad?"

Oh, right….

"Well, don't think about it, and neither will I." I smiled, "besides, people lie in their thoughts. You imagine this all the time."

He blushed, "Still are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I am. It feels like I'm already married to you and I am physically eighteen."

My babbles were starting to sink in to his face. He was deciding and I was winning because he finally let go of me, wrapped one arm around my waist, then whispered,

"Alright."

The night was one of the best I had.

* * *

The next morning I was chipper, and in a hurry. Jake was walking to school, he decided. I decided to drive not as worried as Jake seemed to be. My father was suspicious when we returned late last night but let it go when I said I was just tired and fell asleep in the car. I had no guilt, or anything so Jasper couldn't tell if I was hiding something. My mom greeted me downstairs.

"Nessie, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," I whispered as I headed to my car.

"I wanted to go with you today if you don't mind," she added.

Um….

"Okay," I said handing her the keys. The ride was silent for a moment until she finally spoke up.

"Nessie, I know you better than your father because you act a lot like me sometimes, but I just hope you and Jake didn't do anything," she said hopefully and worried.

"If I said I did, would you kill me?" I asked honestly. There was no point lying to my mother. She sighed in disappointment.

"No, but I am upset, I won't say anything to your father unless need be but think about it," she said still frowning.

"We used protection," I said quickly.

She looked at me astonished and raised an eyebrow.

"It worked, too." I think it did at least.

She smiled a bit, "I hope so."

School went by quickly after that and I could barely pay attention. Audrey was not in school and I was worried. After school, I was going to her house no matter what. When the last bell rang, I smiled with relief and ran to my car, letting my mom know my plans. First, I thought better to call her. Alice seemed anxious about it but I let her know I'd be fine.

The phone rang twice, and then Audrey picked up hysterically.

"Hello?" she said in a horse voice.

"Audrey?" I asked anxious to jump out of my car and run into the house in front of me.

"Nessie?" she asked confused.

"Yes, it's me."

"It hurts," she complained and I became scared.

"What does?" I asked but the phone was dead. I didn't hesitate as I ran into the house to the room her scent came from. The door went open but she was bleeding at the neck as a vampire held her in his arms. I gasped.

"Alec."

He wiped his mouth, smiled then spoke, "Hello, Renesmee."

**Thanks for reading. I'm extremely sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy with schoolwork. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I will try to get the next one out faster. Please review a little more this time!! **


	13. Leaving

Alec stood smiling seductively at me but I cringed in horror remembering his gift and backed away panting.

"No, I won't hurt you," he smiled wider then continued, "I'm not here to kill you. Simply the opposite I'm afraid. I was sent by Aro to bring you to us." Great that made me feel so much better. Then, he surprised me by caressing my cheek smirking.

"It would be such a waste," he spoke with seriousness. I rolled my eyes then eyed Audrey's unmoving body on the floor. My legs brought me toward her against my will. She was unconscious and covered with sweet smelling blood. I would resist though; she was my friend. I loved her.

"Oh, her," he smiled mischievously now and bent to pick her up and place her in his lap, "are you hungry Nessie? I can see it in your eyes. You want her," he pushed her toward me, "Take her."

I gulped and almost gagged with tears, "No. I won't!"

"Then shall I finish her?" he asked.

"Don't dare!" I screamed almost ready for a punch.

"Listen to me then," he commanded.

I shook my head, "No way this side of hell."

He clucked his tongue, "Aw, then I'm afraid she won't survive the night."

"But you drank from her," I amended solemnly.

"Yes, not very much, but I can still kill her," he stared at me taping his forehead, "but it all depends on you."

"What do I have to do?" I asked without hesitation. If Audrey's life was in danger, I wasn't taking any chances. She had done so much for me in the past months; she didn't need be dragged into my problems.

"I want you to tell your parents your leaving, tell whoever that you are leaving them and don't want to be followed. Tell them you're never coming back. Then, you'll meet me at the airport tonight. If you don't," he chuckled stroking her face, "then I'm afraid you'll never see her ever again."

"If you hurt her, you _will_ die," I muttered. He looked at me and grabbed my face.

"If you obey me, there will be no reason for her to hurt. Lie however you can to get away if you really care for her," he demanded before vanishing with my best friend in his arms. Tears welled in my eyes but I couldn't panic now. I had a job to do.

With the blood on my hands, I ran against the pouring rain to my house. To my luck, no one was home. I would leave a note. I hurried along getting my things into a bag to take with me. Then once I rushed downstairs, the door shut. Jake stood there with anxious arms. He took my face.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I gulped as it felt a knife was twisting in my gut. I had to save Audrey. No body could know.

"I'm leaving Jake," I stated coldly. His arms dropped to his sides.

"Why?" it was but a whisper. The tears were streaming down my face.

"I really hate it here Jake! I hate pretending to be normal like you all want to. I don't want to do it anymore. None of you could understand," I paused as a gasp came out. I tried to push away.

Jake grabbed my arm.

"You can't just leave what about your family?" he asked suddenly.

"They don't need me here! Every second of the day I cause them peril, I don't want to do it anymore. They deserve better," I amended walking forward again. I placed a note on the table.

"Give it to them," I said,

"Where are you going?" he questioned louder.

"I don't know!" I yelled. I didn't want to argue with Jake; it hurt far too much. I was already hurting him so much. I was already out the door with him behind me.

"And what of me?" he asked, making me pause in my tracks. I shook my head and placed the ring down on the ground. I didn't answer for a moment. Jake grabbed my waist.

"Don't do this," he pleaded. I shook my head harder.

"I don't want to marry you anymore! Let me go Jake…," I whispered before running out the door. He didn't chase after but the look of pain on his face was unbearable for me to look at.

The motorcycle was just what I needed to escape. The trees all around me were dark and the rain poured down on my face blending with the tears. Lights from other cars flashed by but I barley recognized them. I couldn't see anything but Jake's face after I left. I closed my eyes for a moment. This was the right thing to do. I had to save Audrey; she didn't deserve this. In addition, my family was better this; they didn't die for my sake. Memories flashed before my eyes and future fantasies I might have had. If I died now, then I was saving my family and my friends…I couldn't regret this decision. Not when I was the one putting my life on the line for everyone else.

The note I wrote for my parents. What would they think? My mother, I knew, would be distraught but I didn't want her involved with the Volturi, shield or no shield, it had been eight years. For all we knew, they had someone to block Mom's shield. I shuddered at the thought. My vision, the one of us dying, the prophecy, I would prove it all wrong. . . I wouldn't allow this to happen if I could help it. The worry was still there. What if this why we died? My whim to save a friend, would that be our defeat? I was so frustrated not knowing.

I saw the airport clearly and I noticed Alec standing by a jet with Felix and Demetri by his side. I gulped as I stopped the bike a few miles away. They saw me and smiled. I shivered, suddenly for the first time in my life, cold. Alec greeted me first.

"I have to say I'm impressed." Swallowing, I eyed the plane.

"Yeah…"

Felix chuckled and I turned to glare but spoke to Alec.

"Where is Audrey?" I questioned.

"Here," he said pointing to the girl on the ground under Demetri's cloak. She was whimpering in agony.

Picking her up, I placed her on my knee and cried.

"Audrey," I repeated.

After a moment, she came around for a minute.

"Nessie?" she asked touching my cheek with her bloody palm.

"Yes, it's me!" I answered.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know, I know. I'm here," I cooed. She was cold. Her breaths came out labored. I stroked her face hoping she would be all right. Hoping she would make it through this. The wind was blowing harder and I could hear planes taking off, but this was a more private area and no body would come and help. The dock nearby was dark, shadowed by the dark water that appeared icy cold. My instincts told me I wasn't coming back from this. The minutes passed and I could hear the impatience in their skin.

I sat like that until Demetri picked me up and held me in an inescapable grasp. I screamed for them to give her back but they simply threw me into the jet and pushed Audrey into the water close to us. The plane doors shut and the last face I saw was Jake's behind the wheels of another plane. The screaming continued and I couldn't move; they injected me with a sleeping medicine that took control of my veins. Alec started the plane and the ground was gone in seconds. The next thing I knew the gentleness of a bed was under my face furthermore I was drifting.

**Bella's POV**

Edward said it was a necessity to hunt further away, to eat something much more filling for what was to come but I couldn't help but worry about Nessie. She knew we would be hunting but I didn't know what we being absence would do. The worst was always there. I never believed in the impossible anymore. The kill in my arms was completely drained.

I hadn't the same burn in my throat even before, although my eyes were black I felt normal. It still bothered me to be away from Nessie this much. The times we didn't hunt together were just causing me to be anxious. I couldn't stop thinking, worrying, and pondering. I recalled a moment from my human life where Alice told me I would go prematurely grey worrying. I sighed at the thought. Edward was at my side immediately.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked soothingly rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm concerned is all," I answered. He didn't need to read my thoughts to know I was talking about Renesmee.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a lot like you." Edward smiled, rubbing his hand along my cheek. It felt tepid there, more so than it did when I was human.

I grimaced, "Hilarious."

His grin enlarged but my expression turned it to a frown. He sighed.

"Let's go back then," we gazed towards the sky, "it's getting dark."

I rolled my eyes but started running with him. It really had hurt to be away from Nessie so much. We barely spent much of anytime with her. In the past few weeks, we hadn't spent as much time as a family together. In addition, Jake would be taking her away from us in just a few years time. It made me choked up to think she grew so fast, literally. She wasn't my little girl anymore. She had friends, a _fiancée_… I shuddered at the thought of the word, still not entirely happy. Edward told me she wasn't a child, physically or mentally anymore. She needed to be aloud to be with whom she wanted and I could not argue with that. It wasn't going to be the same when she was married. Renesmee's happiness was the most important thing to me.

Edward was gazing at me smiling. He was too beautiful, so flawless, that I never really could get used to it. I didn't blush though, as I might have nine years ago. So many human memories that I had missed so many I was glad to be rid of and so many problems that came with me to this life. The Volturi, Renee being distantly related to Aro's sister! It was all so bewildering. Then, for matters to get worse, a prophecy to end our family. Thinking over it, the prophecy brought back reminiscences, painful ones of thinking my daughter would die, my family, and friends.

The moon shone bright upon us, and I could see the beauty of it now. Everything was bright, diamonds dancing on Edward's skin at the light. Not like in the sun, but still enough to make me loose my breath. He stopped, as did I, knowing we were close to the house. There was no scent lingering in it. Nessie and Jake had been here….where we they now? Rushing to the house, with my lover's hand in the other, I wasn't surprised by my realization they weren't home. There, on the table were two notes. One in Nessie's elegant writing, the other in Jake's. I picked up her note and read it,

Mom and Dad,

I'm sorry for not telling you while you were home but I didn't want to argue. I'm leaving and never coming back; I won't look back. You two have been the best parents but I refuse to sit around here as if I'm ordinary because I'm not. I'll never be normal. I don't know where I'm going but please if you truly love me give me this last request and don't follow me.

Renesmee

I was in sobs, tearless sobs by the end. She left…painful recollections seeped through the back of my mind when I last thought of being left by someone I loved. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. Edward had his arm around me, comforting. It wouldn't help. She wasn't coming back; she didn't want us to come with her. Edward spoke under a whisper but his voice was rougher than normal,

"Read the note Jacob left before we come to any worse conclusions." I nodded.

Jake's note read,

Hey Vamps,

I'm going after Nessie. She was in tears when she got home and I didn't understand what was going on. I will figure out what's going on. Be back soon. Don't come after; it might cause trouble. Bella, Edward don't worry; I'll bring her home.

Jake

His note made me feel hopeful but I couldn't not, not worry though. Edward seemed focused to something distant. After five seconds of silence, he opened his cell phone and called Alice.

"_Edward? Edward, what's wrong?"_ she asked.

"Nessie's gone. She left," he whispered.

Alice didn't say anything. She was probably as upset as we were.

"_Why aren't you going after her?" _Alice demanded. Edward sighed.

"Just come home and we'll explain everything."

"_Okay." _ The phone was dead and we stood like statues staring at nothing in particular.

Jake was trying to save her, to convince her to come home. Where was she going? Her letter was bewildering from every angle. Edward never picked up any irritation from her, no signs of leaving. Whatever happened to her….I wasn't sure what it could be. I tried to think it through. Now that I knew she had left, thinking straight, logical, became difficult. So many different possibilities appeared in my mind for why she could leave.

Jake, maybe she didn't really want to be with him and was hurt by the decision and left. I doubted it. The Volturi was playing at her nerves and she finally decided to go. It was probable but I still didn't believe it. Maybe she really hated the fact she wasn't human, that she couldn't be like normal humans. To go to school and graduate. To marry and have kids. To grow old and die together. Not to have to worry about watching her back everywhere she went. It made me feel horrible for not being able to give that to her. I couldn't regret it though because I knew it would make Edward feel bad. He would give her mortality just as fast as I would if possible.

However, we couldn't. She wasn't normal, and I still wasn't convinced that was it but I just couldn't understand what would motivate it. Then something clicked in my mind. When she said she made love to Jake….was she pregnant? Is that why she left? When she was talking to me this morning, she sounded unsure. If that was the reason, then it was likely that's why she left. That reason seemed to stick in my head. It made me angry though, furious, that Jake would let that happen.

I heard the tires squeal on the interstate as they turned and began driving down this road. In the trees, I heard the running of two. Alice….and Jasper it sounded like. One minute the house was empty and the next it was full. Rosalie was looking worried with anxious eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Where are the terrible two?" Emmett asked, still with the concern. Rosalie hit him.

Esme had a gloomy look on her pallid face. Carlisle gestured towards the huge dining room.

"Let's discuss it in here." I nodded.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Nessie's gone," I mumbled. Shock flashed across their face.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"She left," Edward answered for me then lifted her note placing it on the center of the table.

"Jacob followed," I added.

When reading it everyone was pained. They didn't like not being normal anymore than she did but it was something we accepted. Our life had been peaceful for eight years, nice even. Alice spoke first.

"I can't see the airport," she said distant, "so I believe that wherever she's going, it's on a plane."

She was quiet as we all were looking at her.

"And our future disappears so that must mean one or both of them is coming home now."

She was correct. I only smelled one though. Jake. He was carrying….Audrey? Nessie's friend. We were all puzzled until he walked in the door angry. He placed the soaking wet girl on the sofa and looked at us with fierce rage.

"Well, you all might want to start packing up an army because the Italian bloodsuckers have her," he said grimly. Mine and Edward's face was white with shock.

**I am so super sorry for having another late-ish update. School, school, and school are what I put the blame on. I tried working on it but go busy. I know it's not an excuse but still…Hope you all enjoy. R & R!! Please review. It'll give me more motivation to let me know I have to finish the next chapter soon. :3 **


	14. What?

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Here's another chapter! Hope you like it! **

**BPOV**

Seconds ticked by, Audrey's screams the only sound. I still couldn't speak; my face white with horror, which soon turned to rage.

"And you just let her go?" I growled. My daughter was with those monsters and he was standing here all-calm. If he didn't explain, I would murder him.

"Why did you do anything?" Rosalie added.

"Because, she," he gestured toward Audrey, "was drowning and there were three of them and one of me. Even with Renesmee we would have died. From their conversation it didn't sound like they wanted to kill her but knowing those creeps, you never know."

I was still so angry. My daughter was in the hands of evil itself. Anger poured fast from me. Yet I was grateful he didn't let Audrey die. She was Renesmee's best friend. Even though she was dying…

"Audrey was bit then?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I think so. It looks like it from the bite."

I bit my lip. "I guess we know why she left."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jake said bitterly.

"Do you know which three it was?" Emmett asked Jake. Edward had a look of disgust, probably seeing the memory.

"Demetri, Felix, and Alec," he muttered. My eyes bulged with blinding fury. I was going to murder them. I bit my lip not even flinching from how hard I was biting.

Emmett grinned, "Looks like we get to have a fight this time." He jumped down from the counter he was sitting in. He interrupted me from my rage for a moment.

"That's perilous, idiot," Alice interjected.

"Easy, Bella," Edward said to me.

"I meant if we gather enough who want a fight and bring and end to this once and for all. Maybe like Carlisle said long ago, it's time to bring an end to them," he smiled at the challenge.

I shook my head but Carlisle spoke, "We would never ask our comrades to fight and die with us, Emmett."

"Their choice," he shrugged. Esme hit his head.

"That's awful!"

Jasper spoke this time, "But that's not the point. Think of it, killing them, would bring chaos. Remember the prophecy? Maybe that decision is what destroys the world."

I couldn't argue. That seemed logical to me. Still, my daughter was with them, and I was not just leaving her. If a fight came to for her, I would gladly take it. Edward knew that, and he would take my side.

"But we can't leave Nessie," Edward pointed out. I nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think I said pack up an army?" Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Jacob, I understand how much Renesmee means to you but we have to be logical here," Carlisle stated calmly.

"Well, doc I see it one of two ways. We do nothing in which Nessie dies or we do something in which only they will die." Alice was shaking her head before he finished.

"It might not work like that." She was sure of her vision.

"Well, you can all run and hide but I'm not going to sit around and let her be a snack for the stupid leeches." He was furiously trembling.

Jasper sighed, "It's like this was all planned. We cannot make a choice either way. If we make an army, it would need to be huge. Not only that but we need to be familiar with what the outcomes are. If we do make a choice, then vampires and werewolves will be at epic chaos."

Edward finished his statement, "He's right. If only we had something to make things favor in our odds."

Alice looked saddened, but she said the thing I knew she would say in a time like this, "Then I think the best way to take them down is from the inside. We want them taken out but the only way to do that is by having someone undercover; like a double-agent."

I was smiling widely at the end for some unknown reason. This idea was perfect! There was only one flaw.

"Aro," I said. Jasper then continued talking.

"I don't like this idea, Alice." He was protecting her, as they constantly did. He loved her and if danger were coming her way, he would run the other way if he had to.

"How about I go with her then?" I asked, "They want me, too." Jake and Edward growled. They didn't like that idea. I glowered.

"No, Bella," Edward whispered in his velvet voice, his breath all in my face.

"Yes," I disagreed, "If you don't think Alice should go alone, then I will too!"

"They would expect it though," Rosalie interjected, "they know by now that something's up and if you just come waltzing in there to join, they'll be suspicious but if Alice did, Aro would be too pleased to think the other way."

"But Bella's gift would be versatile," Emmett said.

"Then it's settled," I agreed.

"Even if we do that, we need a lie that would work. One Aro would believe," Carlisle said warily.

Alice's face went blank, a smile dancing across her expression. After a moment, she came to. Jasper was holding her up and all eyes were on her. She didn't open her eyes but spoke quickly.

"Aro won't be a problem." She seemed pleased.

"The plan will work?" I asked hopeful.

She nodded, "The plan will work."

"We need to go over it," Edward amended.

"Yes!" Emmett laughed a booming laugh in his chair. An upcoming fight would amuse him. Edward held me tightly rubbing my arms. I glanced at Jake who had his hands wavering. My frown was growing more pronounced. The outside sky was turning gray. There was much work to be done. Before leaving the house, I noticed a ring still on the table. Jake had given this ring to Renesmee. I remembered that night so clearly.

_I was standing on the porch, Edward at my side. Jake was pacing nervously and Nessie was sleeping. I didn't know what was going on but I was positive Edward did. I looked at him a million questions in my eyes. He shrugged, not sure. Jake's thoughts must have been out of order or Edward was lying. _

"_Jake you have two seconds to stop pacing and tell me what it is," I growled. _

_He half-smiled, "Um. Bella, I wanted to ask you two a favor. Please be open-minded." _

_Edward didn't speak, but became tense. _

" _Alright, I won't attack you," I laughed. He took a breath. _

"_I want to marry Renesmee," he amended. _

"_What?" I screeched. "She's only technically nine for crying out loud!" _

_Jake rolled his eyes, "I meant I wanted to ASK her to marry me, Bella. Chill." _

_Edward looked at me, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. I complied, knowing he was giving in. _

"_Okay," he began and Jake's teeth gleamed a bright smile. Edward put his finger up. "One condition."_

"_What?" _

"_You two cannot sleep together, or do anything related on that subject. And you can't even risk it when your married. Which speaking of, Bella and I don't mind having you as a son-in-law," I shuddered, "but wait until Renesmee's really eighteen." _

_Jake nodded, "I'll take care of her." I closed my eyes, smiling. _

"_You better." _

It made me want to cry now that I realized it. I could tell now what she did to him. She told him she didn't love him, didn't want him. This brought back memories of my own. Memories I had locked down in the back of my mind.

"_You don't want me?" _

"_No." _

_. . . "It will be as if I never existed." He was gone. Love. Life. It was all meaningless now. _

I shuddered. The feeling of being alone and thinking your love didn't want you. So many years ago that had happened to me…Jake must have known she did not mean it but the intent was still so real there.

We practiced it all out, using what Carlisle and Edward knew about the Volturi. We planned how Alice and I would come. It was all working out. Audrey's screams still came in wild gasps, and Carlisle tried to care for her but nothing worked. It had been going on two days and he said it seemed it wasn't working well.

I was sitting on the sofa now, watching Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake plan when Carlisle walked in the room with Esme by his side. He was reading his clipboard in confusion.

"This makes no sense. Bella, it looks as though Audrey wasn't just bit by a vampire," the room was in shock. What else could have bitten her?

I gasped, my jaw dropped as I realized the only other creature that could make this happen. Something I was told long ago.

**Renesmee's POV**

The room surrounding me was blurry and I saw gray. My vision was groggy, but coming around. When my sight came back, I noticed I was in a room. More a dungeon to me then anything but a room nonetheless. It was covered in stone, cold, and was gray. I saw pictures painted, two in particular. One was of a group. The other a woman who reminded me of Renee. _Didyme? _I moved to touch it but chains kept my grasp to anything at a minimum. Then I really saw the room. There was a fireplace, a coffee table with magazines, and a bed. The bed had silk sheets, and a felt blanket. The roomed smelled of roses and lilac.

I remembered what had happened and sank down into tears, gasping. My arms wrapped around my knees to provide comfort. It didn't help and I could only wish I were home with my Jake. I wanted to be near a fire with my family, and I wanted to be there told hold Audrey's hand while she suffered. Unless she had drowned…I hoped Jake could see the hope in my eyes and saved her. I was pathetic. Here I was, thinking I could save my family when all I did was make life difficult. I knew them. They would try to come and die in the process. This time….there was no getting away without a fight. Alternatively, maybe they followed my advice and decided not to proceed or do anything rash. No, Jake saw me with them. He would know and he would tell.

My mom the only one who I trusted with everything. She was now probably in sobless tears, with what had occurred. I sat for hours pondering over possibilities and choices. Thinking. Relentlessly thinking. There was no clock, no windows. I couldn't tell if it were daylight, midnight, or twilight. All I knew is that it felt like night to me. I was alone. For hours, it felt, I wondered what was happening.

I heard footsteps pass now and then but for the most part, it was quiet. Nobody came in, I didn't eat, and my eyes dropped with weakness. Hours past and suddenly, before I fell asleep a door opened. Marcus walked in, eyes fierce. He gazed at me with a hope, full of questions he wanted answers to.

"We need to talk," he began closing the door.

"I don't think that's possible here," I whispered.

"They think I'm in here to drug you like everyone has been doing running tests and so on," he said.

"Tests?"

"Never mind that now. I need to ask you something of crucial importance. I won't tell Aro, I just need to see it."

"Your mate?" I mouthed. He nodded.

"That wasn't her," I stated.

"I know that now," he began.

"You want to know why Aro acted the way he did to me at my house?" I questioned.

"Yes, please Renesmee I need to see this. I believe I have been lied to for centuries and I want the truth."

Sighing, I gave him my hands. I showed him everything. Everything he wanted to see and know. Didyme's death, Renee's family tree, and Aro hiding it. His thoughts. All these years. Marcus's expression twisted between rage and pain.

"Now you know," I amended.

"Because I wanted to leave?" he asked in his more normal way. Dead voice. I nodded and the silence ticked on.

"Yes. They wanted you more than her."

This wasn't fair to him. Marcus didn't deserve this. He should have had the life he wanted. To be able to run away with her and live a long life instead of alone in a dreadful place such as this. For one instance, I saw the ounce of hope I needed. It was pointless to want but I couldn't help but desire it. I wanted to be with Jake, to run away, and get married. This was a dream I had that was no broken. I wasn't going home…alive. That fact was evident. My only question was why _was_ I here?

"I wish I could tell you but it might upset you," Marcus mumbled. I blushed realizing he was still holding my hands, "I appreciate your sympathy. She was the world to me. Aro took her away just because he found her of no importance. His own sister. He didn't realize what it would do to me nor did he care. Jane and Alec aren't even here of their own will. Chelsea binds them. Centuries ago, they wanted to leave until Aro made more lies and that kept them here. Didyme hated his ways. I am so stupid. I should have listened to her and left when we had the chance."

He put his face into his hands still holding mine and sat there motionless for a time. I didn't utter a word. My thoughts were else where, too. Not all of them wanted to be here. However, it surprised me that Jane didn't want to be here? What could Aro have done to want her to stay? Alec? Why?

"Aro told them the one thing they couldn't possibly wish to hear. The world abandoned them. Nobody cared for them. They told them their own parents were the reason for them almost being burned at the stake. Aro promised to never let that happen again. To have nobody hurt him or her. Nevertheless, look at what he's done. A lot of us want to leave but can't."

"If you think like this, why can't you?" I asked angrily.

"It's not easy like you think," he smiled grimly, "once you're in; it's hard to get out. I wish I had gone with Eleazar when he left."

"Yeah."

Soon, there was running around everywhere. Whispers going on outside. The door opened and Jane walked in to say,

"We have visitors. Two of the Cullens, it appears. Aro demanded she be kept in here, Marcus. He doesn't want anything to happen to that child in her womb. Yet."

I gasped. My family was here and that gave me hope but the last part she said. She said the child in…._my _stomach. I clenched it, through the silk. Tears escaped.

"Your pregnant," Marcus whispered when she left, "and Aro wants it destroyed if he can't have it and control it. In addition, it appears your family came to get you back. Please stay here for now."

Color rushed from my face and the last words I heard were,

"Thank you, Renesmee."

I fainted into dreamless shock back onto the cold floor.

**I am so so sorry I didn't update like I said I would. I will have the next one up sooner I hope. My step dad was being a jerk and school was sucking so I couldn't get it out. Please forgive me. Also, I plan to put my first chapter to Hell for my Broken Heart out soon, as well. Please review! Hope you all enjoy. **


	15. Learning

**Thanks for reading everyone. I'm sorry if it's somewhat freaky with her being pregnant and all but, it goes along with the story line. Trust me . . . and for those who don't know how she got that way reread the chapter Giving In. R&R **

As my vision returned, I had trouble thinking…processing. My thoughts came in a rush and the sound of panting came from my lungs to my lips. Breathing hardly, panic came. Pregnant? Even though it seemed unfeasible to consider, it was inevitably true. I always knew that no matter when I thought my family and I were out of trouble, it would find me. Always.

This time was not feared for me, for anyone, it was for my baby. As much as it scared me to envisage what was growing inside me, I loved it. This baby was Jake's and mine. As my mother had loved me, I loved this baby. At the same time though, for some reason I couldn't fathom, my heartbeat still raced, my pulse vibrating off my skin, my panting increasing.

Not to make it worse but now my family was here, because of me. Because I couldn't save Audrey, nor could I save myself. I was so stupid. Sobbing, I leaned my face down into the deep cold stone floor and listened. Listened to the crackling fire, the heartbeat in my chest. The whispers coming from the hall that my family was in. The place where the Volturi's thrones rested.

"_Well, well. My, my this is a surprise," Aro's voice said, "What brings you here?" _

"_It's difficult to explain," my mother spoke sheepishly. _

"_Oh?" Caius hissed. _

"_Yes," Alice amended. _

"_Explain, please my dears?" Aro said. _

_Alice I assumed moved forward and said quickly, "We wanted to leave. They wanted us to fight against you and we got tired of it. Bella got tired of being used." _

"_Lies!" Cauis screeched. I heard Jane hiss in agreement. _

"_If you don't believe me, then I could always find someone else who wanted our gifts…" Alice suggested._

"_You accepted my invitation?" Aro asked pleasantly. _

"_Of course," Alice said. _

This was a lie. I knew I wasn't hearing this. I must be dreaming. But my curiosity made me continue to linger on this.

_I assume Alice touched his hand because he was suddenly jubilant. _

"_My dear. This is exciting news!" Aro clapped, "We must celebrate." _

"_No thank you," my mother said. _

"_Come now, Bella. You must." _

_My mother sighed, "Oh, alright." _

No longer did I listen for now I was looking for a way out. Any way I could find. The chains were still holding me caged to the confinement I was in. I was no animal and refused to be caged. I pulled hard and strong until I heard the creaking of the chains. Sweat poured down my face as I felt an electrical shock run through me. I stopped and panted.

I pulled again, raging to escape. This was a lie. The prophecy would not come true. I wouldn't allow it to. My parents always protected me. Jake protected me from harm. I wasn't going to sit and let my family have to save me again, I was going to get out on my own. My eyes shut tight as I concentrated. It was my turn to be superman. I towed endlessly until I felt a strength emerging from my inside that ripped the chains from the wall.

Looking back, I could hear the shrieks of the guards and I cussed. Something from inside me pulled me towards the door. The door opened against my will and the guards rushed to stop me. I started running to escape until a withering agony came to me.

Jane's angelic voice came, "Alec, silence her."

The world went black and my senses were idle. I was in darkness and the candle dimmed from under my feet. For one instance, I saw a child. It was smiling at me. His hair came to his shoulders. It was black. His eyes were without pupils. The sense of darkness and strength that came from the child was terrifying. Then I realized it was nightmare. That was my baby, years older. He had sharp teeth, dark skin, and a heartbeat quicker than mine. Screaming did me no good now and my head shot up in terror.

My senses were around me again. I could see another room where I was covered in darkness. I shivered violently, and could barely move. I was thinking again. The child echoed my thoughts. What was he? His smile tortured me. He was beautiful beyond imagination. Was that the future? Was that what he would become? My baby. His eyes were full black. No whiteness, no color, nothing.

This was the prophecy I realized. I felt an idiot. Jake and I conceiving a child. Two half beings creating a child. This is what the prophecy meant. When the witch and Artem made love, they were sentenced to burn in hell for all eternity. Artem knew the world would suffer, his child, his wife so he took her and they suffered together. Unlike Artem, I wouldn't let that happen. My child had every right to live. To laugh and love, to smile. Like I had. Jake would not suffer what that woman suffered.

My face was lowered toward my stomach and my eyes gazed at it for a while. What was I going to do? I felt a nudge and gasped. My baby was moving. He was alive. I smiled. I tried what most would.

"I know," I cried, "I love you, too."

"How sentimental," a dead voice spoke. I soon discovered it was Jane.

I growled, then fully was aware of my setting. The floor was blue tile. There were mirrors all around me and a table with knives in autopsy rooms. I was in a chair, my arms under stone cuffs. My stomach had a chain around it.

"What do you want?" I growled loudly.

Pain rippled through me and profanities slipped through my lips.

"You shouldn't speak with such impoliteness," she whispered.

"Go to hell," I murmured.

"Touchy, you are. Just like your dad. Do you want me to torture you all day or will you listen?" she asked smiling.

"Don't threaten me you bitch," I screamed. More pain came.

"Shut up for one minute!" she yelled.

"Make me," I demanded.

She slapped me.

"That all you got?" I asked smirking.

She laughed, "I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

I shrugged, and then gazed toward the corner of the room, "A girl can try."

She scoffed, "Girl?"

"I'm more of a lady than the likes of you," I said turning my gaze towards her.

She growled.

"No, no. That is unlady-like," I mocked.

"I will enjoy killing you," she gleamed.

"Good luck," I challenged, "Because I'll make it the damn hardest thing you've ever done."

"We'll see," she said.

"What did you want?" I asked angrily.

"To talk."

What? The pure evil child of Volterra who enjoyed torturing others, the one who killed with no remorse, wanted to talk? To me? It was joke. There was no way.

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me, talk." She sighed and sat down.

"You, and talking," I could barely process it.

"I'm not all bad. I do have good," she said seriously.

"Yeah, and it's locked down deep in the pits of your grave," I said partially sarcastic.

"Ha, hilarious."

I shrugged.

"No. I wanted to ask why you did it?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you get pregnant knowing what would happen? Don't you care at all about the consequences?" she asked.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Love conquers all'?"

She lowered her face, her expression somber, "I used to believe that myself. Until I was betrayed."

"Betrayed?" I repeated then remembered Marcus's words.

"_Jane and Alec aren't even here of their own will. Chelsea binds them. Centuries ago, they wanted to leave until Aro made more lies and that kept them here. Didyme hated his ways. I am so stupid. I should have listened to her and left when we had the chance."_

"_Aro told them the one thing they couldn't possibly wish to hear. The world abandoned them. Nobody cared for them. They told them their own parents were the reason for them almost being burned at the stake. Aro promised to never let that happen again. To have nobody hurt him or her. Nevertheless, look at what he's done. A lot of us want to leave but can't."_

"Your parents betrayed you?" I asked.

"No," she said absentminded, "My fiancée did."

I gasped. I remember clearly Marcus saying their family.

"But you are correct on that instant, my family betrayed my brother and I as well."

"Then why? I don't understand why you are here if this is what happened?" I asked.

She smiled gravely, "He promised to protect me and he has. I haven't been hurt in centuries. I am a loyal solider and in return, I get what I always wanted. To be loved by everyone and feared. To be understood. Or so I thought."

"You see, I was around much long ago. I don't remember clearly but I can tell you it a while. I was just turning fifteen. My mother wanted me to be wed to a man who had captured my heart dearly. I loved him and he wished to marry me. Alec hated him. He hated all men who I admired. Besides him." She laughed at the brotherly protection.

"It was a few days before my wedding and I had been hearing voices in my head, hearing things in general that weren't being said to my face. I saw things, and when I was angry people started hurting. The same with Alec when he was mad only, they blacked out. It was odd. We were confused and scared. I remember the night well. We were listening to my lullaby, talking. . .

"_Brother, dear what shall we do?" _

"_Jane, my sister, I am not sure. We cannot tell mother and father. They will be alarmed. We will be burned at the stake," he shuddered. _

"_But we never lie to them. . ." _

_He took my hands kissed them, and then placed them in their original place. _

"_I know. I care so much for my little sister though. One day, I hope we can get away to another place. A place where there are others like us. Somewhere nice, a country, with lilies that you adore. A place with no rules." _

_I giggled, "No such place exists?" _

_He smirked. "Yet." _

_I gasped, "And what of my darling fiancé, Charles?" _

_Alec gagged, "I was rather thinking you might forget him and runaway with me instead. I'd rather you not be with a man so vile. In fact, no men. This way I no longer have to worry every five seconds what will happen behind my back? Whether my baby sister is being seduced by a vixen such as your fiancée." _

"_My fiancée is no vixen Alec James!" _

"_You say," he muttered. I slapped him. He smiled at me with a gleam in his eyes._

"_Just promise me one thing," he put up his pinky finger. _

"_Well, that will have to depend," _

"_On what?" he inquired. _

"_Take back what you said of Charles," I demanded._

_He shook his head in disgust but said, "Fine. I take back what I said of your nice fiancée" _

"_Thank you brother darling," I said sweetly._

"_Whatever," he shook his head. _

"_Please, keep me in your company. Through better and worse, don't be trifled with," he smiled. _

"_This sounds like a wedding, brother," I said with a pout. _

"_Just promise," he asked. _

"_I will," I smiled giving him my hand. _

_The morning was dim. I was going to see my fiancée. I might have offered Alec to take me but he would have refused having such distaste for Charles. Charles's house was big in size, remarkably beautiful. The reason for my visit was no simple thing more as I needed someone other than my brother to confide in. Charles being my future husband, at least had to have my secrets. I took a deep breath before entering. When I did, Charles was sitting at the edge of the stair case reading. _

_He looked up and smiled at me with a friendly face, so romantically he caressed my cheeks in his palms. _

"_Hello, Jane," he greeted softly._

"_Charles," I nodded. He grimaced. He hated his name. _

"_Hello, love," I corrected. _

"_Much better," he approved, "so what brings you here on this dull day?" _

"_I wanted to talk to my fiancée about something if that's all right," I suggested._

"_Oh, what of?" he asked. _

"_Come with me and find out," I winked walking to the garden. _

_The garden was beautiful. It held flowers of every sort; carsons, roses, tulips, daisies, violets, lilacs, lilies. There was a canary with beautiful feathers that would sing to me every time I entered the garden. There was a fountain in the shape of Adonis spewing water from his mouth. Charles grabbed a rose then tucked it behind my ear._

"_Much better," he complimented, "now you wanted to talk to me darling?" _

"_Yes," I hesitated. _

"_Go on," he insisted._

"_I'm afraid you'll hate me," I lingered on the thoughts in my head, curious to know if I was doing the right thing. _

"_I promise that I won't be mad," he said with a joyous smile. _

"_You will," I cried._

"_Jane, love. Please tell me, I can handle it," he pulled my chin to meet his gaze and the words spilled out of my mouth. _

"_I think that I have a…disability, as one calls it," I answered. _

_He laughed, "Is that what this is about? Dear, you are ideal in every way to---"_

"_Listen, what I mean is that any person who angers me soon becomes ill, in pain, what so ever you wish to call it!" I screamed. _

_He face went blank, then he tried to take another way around, "Are you possibly sure it has to do with you and not just coincidence?" _

"_Since when do I believe in coincidence?" I demanded, "I'm not joking! They felt fine, then angered me, and felt horrible. Then when they were out of my sight, my mother came home saying 'Oh they feel better now after rest' but I know!" _

_He did not utter a word. He stood there motionless, and I shook him._

"_Charles, if you don't love me then don't, but please don't leave me hear without knowing your thoughts!" _

_He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way and announced, "I will stand by you and help you with this." _

_By the way, it sounded; it was more of a threat. _

_That night, the rain came in and soaked my dress, my eyes. I sat staring at the cloudy sky from the rooftops. Alec's footsteps were soon in sight and he sat in place beside me. _

"_Hey," he greeted._

_I nodded once, not turning. _

"_You alright?" he asked worried._

"_I went to see Charles today," I whispered._

"_And?" _

_I thought if it good to tell Alec, but chickened out, so to speak, "Nothing. He was happy to see me." _

_Alec shook his head, "No, don't even start that. You don't come waltzing home, figuratively of course, with a pout on your face and not even touch dinner or speak to anyone. Now tell me what troubles you." _

_He was such a brother, protective, caring and in every right I felt as thought I didn't deserve his prescience and constant caring. _

"_I told Charles, and he said he was alright, but I don't know what it sounded like." _

_Alec took it in, sighed, then spoke in but a whisper, "What were his exact words?" _

"'_I will stand by you, and help you with this'." _

_Alec laughed, "What a pansy." _

_I gasped, "Shut up! Don't dare call him that!" _

_His eyes pulled together with the intelligent look he got, the accusing eyes, "He doesn't love you." _

_I blinked, "What are you talking about?" _

"_I saw him with that girl in the market," he said solemnly towards the sky. Alec looked at me. _

"_We are going to die. There was an execution given out today," he murmured. _

"_You're lying!" I screamed, waiting for the joke to end. But Alec didn't say anything in the silence and I realized he was serious. _

_The next night was where we were almost executed, where Charles stood in the crowd holding the girl tight to him, and staring at me with the most hateful eyes. We were about to be burned, when my savior came to save us. _

I was speechless. All this time, all this time….I learned one thing out of life. Nobody got the happily ever after, no one. This time Jane spent here, torturing others because of her hate for the ones who hurt her, her own fiancée!

I broke down into tears as I realized this was nothing but a Vendetta for her. She got more out of live for killing.

"Now you know," she said.

"Go away!" I cried.

She shifted to the door, "You're not going to die." Her eyes were distant.

"What?"

"Aro wants your baby. The child's life will fulfill the prophecy. That's what it was. Aro sent it. He wants to end the world. He wants war for the last time you won," her eyes narrowed when she walked away.

War. I gasped, aware now what this was all about. It wasn't about my parent's death or any one else, I loved. This was about bringing war. About something, my family might be killed for. Aro planted the trap and now my mother and Alice were walking right into like bait.

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, if it's not too much to ask, please write a little more just to let me know what you think. I'm trying to get these chapters out sooner. I planned to have this one out but a lot started going on. Hope you enjoy! **


	16. Escape

There in the room, I sat with an unsettling focus. The baby was moving in my stomach every time I struggled to escape. The steel walls were dull and doubling. My gaze was heavy, but I could not fall asleep. I tried to keep myself awake by thumping my foot anxiously but all it did was leave dents in the floor.

My mother, I could tell from her scent, was pacing nervously three floors up. Alice was in the room with her, I could tell. They were whispering words far too low for my hearing. The Volturi were all in there 'dining' hall as they put it. I could tell it was all of them just about, and it was mealtime. My eyes closed in disgust. I could taste the scent of humans coming this way. My breath was short.

Inside my stomach, the baby twitched forcing my eyes open. Blood poured from my mouth. I was assuming the smell of humans was repulsive to the child. It was disorienting. I was dizzy. Still, I held my head high licking the traces of blood around my face with my tongue then spitting it out.

Never had I hated blood so much as I did now. I pulled on the chains again harder, making them moan. Sweat dripped down my forehead. I gazed at the pictures on the left wall; it was a dark night with a full moon. There was a girl sitting beneath it watching as the river flowed in front of her.

How it reminded me of my mother and I sitting outside our house at times when I was younger. Just talking. I listened to the stories she told me of her human life, the memories she tried so hard to remember. She sounded so happy to be what she was but the lingering emotion to miss humanity at times I could feel in her whether she knew and or admitted it or not. Her life had always made a good bedtime story for me once she ran out of books to feed my knowledge.

That thought did not keep me preoccupied long before a ripping pain tearing through my stomach consuming my mind with darkness licking my veins, seeping past every vital part of me. Screaming, I let back my head. Heads from upstairs turned. No body came, so I assumed Aro came up with a lie to force my mother and aunt to believe him. This couldn't be happening.

Tears welled in my eyes.

"Jacob…" I cried.

I wanted him to save me. I wanted anyone. Anything. And Soon.

The hours flashed by. I listened to the screams of humans, the pain. The smell of human blood twisted in my stomach. One by one, they fed. I heard the scream of a little girl, whom was clutching to the ground with hopes to escape. They crushed her. Another was a man, middle-aged and divorced. He panicked praying and swearing at the same time. They broke him.

The one who caught my attention the most was a small child. She stood there the whole time. Watching and waiting. When they came for her, she screamed. She ran and they threw her against a wall. However, she would do the same thing repeatedly and eventually couldn't move.

Nothing could compare to listening to this. Yet, it continued. Screams echoed, a headache coming to mind. I was feeling tense and dizzy. The room started spinning. It became difficult to even breathe. My muscles felt too weak to work anymore. Nevertheless, I could not fall asleep. Because in doing that would be giving in and I couldn't stop.

Time went by and I felt the vibrations of music and the swaying of bodies on the floor above me. Turning my head towards the floor, I let out a shriek. A kick came to my gut from the inside and blood was running down my jaw.

No body came to visit her, not even Marcus. This confused me but I rationalized Aro keeping him busy. I would have at least expected Aro to come down, somebody to torture me but then that would make them seem suspicious.

Before my eyes fluttered shut though, I saw a warm smile on the face of the person who I felt I hadn't seen in such a long time. He made his way towards me, still there. I looked around then back but he was still there. I thought possibly I was hallucinating but he came, stroking my face and smiling gently. He brought his face down to mine and brought his lips to mine.

My stomach had grown and I'm sure Jake could see that. It explained the look in his eyes, of sorrow and self-hatred. Something I'd never seen him look like. Now he looked tired. He was wearing simply pants, as always, and his hair to his shoulders.

"Jake…" I murmured. Then it struck me.

"How did you get in here?" I mouthed, not wanting to be completely oblivious to the vampires that were only a floor above us.

"Shhh," he mouthed back then gave me some simple reassurance, "Later."

He untied me quickly and quietly then picked me up bridal style and carried me through the room and I noticed a small hole that led to the outside. I rolled my eyes. There was no way in hell he got away with that. He pushed us through it and I saw the night again. It was beautiful. I saw a Disseminating Moon. The origin I found was beautiful. The stars had never shone so bright.

Jake didn't let go of me and I understood this wasn't going to be that easy. We would have to be lucky if we outsmarted them that easily. I knew it, even if I wasn't Alice. Then I heard Jake whispering in my ear.

"She can't see us," he laughed quietly, "remember? Which means we're good for about er, what, 1 minute until they catch, or caught on. They'll probably being chasing us about now. But Edward is waiting for us with Emmett and Jasper."

"My mom and Alice?"

"They're fine, relax. They'll be meeting us soon, but your father is reluctant to leave here without her."

"Okay," I whispered barely audible.

"How long was I in there?" I asked quietly.

"About a week or two," he said.

A week or two…Well, that was not good.

"Jake, you do know, I mean about…"

"You being pregnant?" he asked then answered his own question, "Yeah. And I'm sorry. Truly, from the bottom of my invincible heart."

I knew he was being sincere but I laughed. He raised an eyebrow looking at me skeptically.

"I'm fine."

He continued running faster, but he didn't seem bothered too much. I still knew there must be _some_ effort behind it. He had to have lost a lot of sleep for all this. Seeing Jake made me remember Audrey. She was drowning…

"Audrey?" I asked. She was my one friend and if anything happened to her…I shook my head fighting tears.

Jake didn't speak, so I asked again.

"She's…okay if that's the right word, but let's just say she's a bit stronger than your mom was at first….and she'll probably always stay like that. Apparently, she had another secret she kept from us either than the fact her parents weren't even alive or living with her."

I let it sink in. So, Audrey had lied too. Then, what did he mean _stronger_. What could that mean? How could a newborn be stronger than normal?

"What is…she exactly?" I asked slowly.

"I think you'll see soon enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have a plan. I told you about Edward and his brothers waiting," I nodded, "well, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Seth and Leah are waiting close to come in for back-up. And Audrey, she's kind of with the vamps in Alaska or at least that's what they said she'd have to do."

I just listened, feeling too tired to concentrate. This was all good news, in a way. But as my life often did, it felt too good to be true. A jolt punched my gut, and I felt a moan escape my lips. Jake winced.

"We'll be going home soon, I promise."

Jake smiled widely as we came to a stop at a car, surrounded by my father, and two uncles. When I saw my father, tears came to my eyes and I ran immediately to him, not putting into account how I had felt.

"Daddy!" I said loudly holding him in my arms. He squeezed me tightly whispering my name repeatedly. His thumbs made circles in my shoulders and I allowed him to see my memories, and feelings.

"Renesmee…"

"I missed you guys so much," I replied stopping him from trying to ruin the moment.

"This is nice and all but we need to go before--"

Emmett's sentence was cut short by two cloaks.

I panicked, "It's them."

"Relax, it's us Nessie." Alice's voice sent joy. My mother came up with a look of pain, but she came and hugged me completing our family. She held me close like my father.

"How?" I asked.

"Marcus told Aro we needed to feed away from town because we still wanted to stick to the vegetarian thing. Aro was skeptic about it, as was Caius, but he couldn't read our thoughts so he had no idea but I bet Caius or Aro probably sent someone to follow us."

"Hadn't he sensed when I escaped?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, and I know what with vampires being so well with senses they thought a dog just got in and didn't really pay it mind. They were curious thinking it might be a "shape-shifter" but they were not sure and if it did not disappear then they would check it out. Turns out, they heard Renesmee leave and so Marcus looked, and gave us the opening. Jane even said nothing."

I listened to it all with disbelief. Vampires were not that stupid, and were not easily fooled. I knew this.

"They have too much pride," my dad said, "but not to test it, let's get going before they do get us."

I cried, helplessly.

"It will be okay," my mother said. Jasper sent a gray fog, putting me to sleep. The last words I heard were pregnant.

I didn't care. I felt as though my dreams would be quiet and peaceful. The scenery was nice. It was a church, where I stood in a wedding dress next to Jake. The child who brought the rings had the same appearance as the one in my nightmares but he was so innocent. His eyes were brown now, his hair to his shoulders, and he looked normal, as far as skin, but his teeth were snowy white and sharp. He looked at us with acceptance and longing. I could almost taste his joy.

"Momma," he said. I gasped. His voice was so silky and sounded so much like my father's. I ran to catch him. I stopped the moment the scene changed. Blood was running through his tuxedo. He frowned.

"I thought…you loved me…" he whispered before falling to the ground. Tears raced down my face as I watched my son die. Aro stood behind him grinning wickedly.

"I hate you!" I screamed but his eyes remained amused as he whispered, "It's entirely your fault."

Then, as he moved away, we were back in Volterra where the 'dining room' was. I looked fiercely; glad to be holding what looked like a weapon. He clucked his tongue and said with his eyes 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Jake came in screaming, his blood curling screams pushed me to the edge as vampires held me back. Blood ran from his chest, his entire body but I could not do anything. A nuisance. That's all I ever was. Jake would die because of me. My son would die because…of me.

I hurt everyone I met. Yelling constantly at Jacob's limp body did no good. He wasn't moving.

My head snapped up in mere seconds, and Jake was there holding me. Beads of sweated fell down my cheeks.

"Shhh, it's okay."

He held me and I realized we were in front of Charlie's house. Why were we in Forks? My mother stood outside with my father, and I listened.

"…I don't know what it was…"

"Are you sure?" my mom asked, "You haven't seen her?"

"Yeah, Bella, I'm not lying. She's been missing ever since this morning," he whispered.

"Oh, no," she moaned.

I got out ignoring Jake. Grandpa looked at me astonished but I ignored it.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"It's Renee," my father said, "They've got her."

How….but as much as this should shock me I knew it was coming. The war Aro wanted the one I now desired to give him.

"If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get." I looked from my mom to dad and they didn't agree but their eyes knew I was right. Renee would not be subjected to their crimes. The Volturi would have to die, and this time the fight would come. I looked to the clouds as the rain came down.


	17. Tough Choices

Jake was still shouting at me when I ran to the garage. Finally, I turned to face him.

"What Jake?" I asked impatiently, "Do you want me to sit around and wait for Renee to die? She's my grandmother! Don't you realize they did it on purpose? They _wanted_ me to escape!"

He put his arms on my shoulder, "I know that but Nessie I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't."

He glared, "We don't know that. You're in no condition to be starting a war. I don't want something to happen to that baby any more than I want something to happen to you."

Tears were in his eyes, and the baby kicked. I grunted and Jake looked at my expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The baby likes you protecting Nessie but agrees with her," my father murmured from beside me. My mother stood beside him, her face twisted by hurt.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" I cried into his shoulder.

"We're going to have to fight this time around, as much as I don't want to. And, you are staying here no matter what." He looked protective, and firm.

"No, I won't. You can't make me stay," I warned, "I'll follow. You can't make me stay here. I'm not a child!"

"Yes you are!" my father contradicted, "and I'm not going to watch you end up dead."

"And you expect me to wait for you until you come home, and cry thinking _you_ might end up dead?"

"We'll come back, Nessie."

"No!" I screamed running from all of them.

Jake and my mother followed.

"Don't follow if you're going to say no," I warned slamming the door.

Jake followed, whispering to my mom, "I'll talk to her."

My mother seemed upset but sighed, "Please. I don't want her to get hurt."

Leah and Seth were on the porch, watching me leave.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

Leah seemed irritated by my resentfulness to her, and Seth looked confused as Jake ran after me. He grabbed my arm forcing me to look at his dark eyes. To feel the heat of him against my skin. His lips brushed mine.

"Renesmee, listen to me."

Words didn't escape my mouth; I watched him.

"You are pregnant. Whether you feel so or not, you aren't in any condition to fight. We'll go, we'll bring back up, and we'll win. I'll come home to you. I promise, but please just stay behind. Please, for me." His eyes were pleading but I wasn't going to listen.

"I won't stay home and wait for you Jake, you know me."

He sighed, "Nessie…"

"No you listen to me now," I commanded, "I'm not some little weak girl who will wait for her parents to come home to her. I'm not human, please grasp that. I don't need to be protected; I need you guys to watch me. I want trust. There is no way I will die. Don't you realize if I don't go, then I'm not being the best parent I can to this baby?"

He had no answer.

"Jake, if you watch my back, then we won't lose. I refuse to allow the Volturi to control my life and my child's. Tell me you will let me go and back me up. Tell me Jake."

He let go of my shoulders, his face faced toward the ground. I took his face in my hands to look at me. His gaze held mine and I brought his face to mine. I kissed him with as much force as possible. His lips were rougher than normal, and he knew as well as me the end was nearing.

At that moment, Leah and Seth were in front of us staring. I looked at them with an awkward smile. They didn't smile back, but Leah looked determined to say something. Jacob growled. He must have heard this before we got home.

"Leah, no one needs your two sense." he stated flatly.

Leah glared fiercely then looked towards me, "This is a female thing Jake. Nessie, you have the right to choose. I think so. You're strong, and if you want that baby you have to fight for it. To think Jake would leave you here unprotected," she shrugged, "seems pretty slapdash to me. I want you to go. We need you."

Seth nodded, "What would we do without our little half-vampire chick?" He smiled wickedly at me and I smiled feeling the warmth of family. Acceptance. Jake needed to understand what they were saying. A family works together, no one gets left behind.

Jake finally took a deep breath as though he had something to say. He must have realized what I had been trying to tell him because his next words sent shock through me and anger to my family.

"I'll protect you, Nessie. Nobody will hurt you or my baby," he smiled at me and embraced me.

"Our son," I whispered, "Thank you for helping me to protect him."

He looked at me carefully, "A boy? Are you sure?"

I nodded. There was no way the baby was a girl. Unlike my mother, I was guessing right this time. The dreams, the way the baby treated me so gently, only kicking when I was in danger or his father was. Yes, it was definitely a boy.

My mother was running out with literally the entire family behind her as if to restrain her. Although it looked like they might need to restrain my father.

"Are you insane, Jacob?" my mother screeched. Two crows flew away and the moon came out from behind the clouds.

I felt anger surging through me. Why was it that everyone thought Jake was the reason behind my thoughts? Everything I did wrong, it was blamed on Jake. It wasn't fair. And it was pissing me off. I felt darkness emitting off of me like smoke. My father stared at me with a look of confusion and hurt.

"He is possessing you…" he whispered in shock.

Now they were blaming the baby. I growled irate. My baby was not bad. He was good. That cute face walking down the aisle. That was my baby…but I couldn't help but remember the nightmare of the dangerous boy full of evil.

"Shh, calm down we won't hurt her or Jacob," my father was not talking to me. I frowned in confusion.

Calm came over me, and I knew it wasn't Jasper because if it were him, it would be working from the moment I started freaking out. The anger started to subside. I looked at every face.

"Look," I said through my teeth as I closed my eyes, "I'm going. I don't care what you all say. I'm going to help. You all got the chance to fight even when it was putting your lives on the line. I'm not sitting around like a weak little girl crying my eyes out while I hope you don't die. Besides, I'm the one at fault. If it comes down to it, I may be your _only _hope. I'm telling you all that my gut feeling says I need to go. I will fight. I can do it. You have trained me, please. Trust me for once. How many times does it take for me to tell you I'm not a child? Let me go." My eyes opened to sadness.

My mother looked to my father and he nodded.

"Okay," Dad said, "Listen to us. We are your parents. We only want to protect you. And we see what you're saying but please grasp the concept that we're doing what any parents would do and that's protecting their child. Nessie, we know you are older but you must realize you are still our baby. Not just that, but we do care about your condition. Your death is not something we planned to happen before us. I don't want to have to plan a funeral for you. We understand you care for Renee but we don't want you in the middle of it."

_I'm still going. Understand that. _

My father sighed and nodded slowly. Carlisle looked solemn but was gazing at my father. Rosalie looked concerned, motherly, worried. She frowned. Emmett looked eager and smiled at me as if I had just done the greatest thing for his day. My parents looked as if they knew this would come but hated it. The day when they had to let me go. I looked at them with passion they could not deny. Jasper hid his emotions best. Alice was trying to see the outcome, but her luck was not with her. Or so I thought. Her eyes blinked rapidly and she looked at my stomach eyes wide. Everyone crowded the tiny pixie who sat blank faced on the ground as her lover held her shaking her small body.

"Alice, Alice?" he was having a moment.

"I…can see him," she shivered, "He's beautiful, but so dangerous." The dangerous but beautiful child flashed in my mind. The black eyes, the aura of danger, and the beautiful face one only dreams of.

"See who?" Jasper asked.

"The baby," I said beating my father to the punch.

"What's he doing?" Emmett asked curious.

"He's….standing over a pile of bodies. Vampires. He's smiling viciously, but his power feels so strong," she whispered.

My father's eyes widened. I took his hand and saw the image in his brain. _My fragile mother sat on the couch, looking like a balloon staring out the window. The pain in his eyes was like a burning man. He sat staring at my mother's stomach with fear and apprehension. My mother smiled at him, her bones clearly seen. _

"_Bella, please. Don't do this," he pleaded._

"_No, Edward. I love this baby," she warned. _

"_I don't want you to die," he practically yelled._

"_I can do this!" she said back. _

"_No, Bella you can't. You think your strong enough but you're not," he said then silenced himself in hurt. _

_My mother was thrust into tears and I cracked her rib. She screamed. My father gazed at her with a look that would take years to see on the faces of a man. The love was dying. She was dying. She was sacrificing her life. _Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, _My father thought. He watched miserably as Rosalie came down and took her away to Carlisle. Alice came down. _

It will be okay Edward_, she tried to comfort with her thoughts. _

"_No, it's not," he mouthed even if he wanted to shout. She nodded then spoke low this time._

"_You're right. Things are pretty bad right now. But you need to show Bella you support her and want this baby to survive."_

"_But I don't," he growled, "To watch it hurting her. It's killing her, Alice. Don't you see that? She thinks she can make it. She is so fragile. That thing is stronger than her and it always will be. Imagine what will happen when it's born. It will be dangerous." _

_Alice was speechless but looked out the window, "You never know, Edward. But you've got to trust Bella on this. She might have a chance at surviving." _

"_There is no chance!" my father said. _

"_You don't know that," she contradicted._

"_Neither do you," he said._

"_Well, at least I'm doing something you're not," she said cold as ice, "I'm trying. I'm doing what I can but you sitting here like this will not save her. Be a man, Edward. It's not the first time we've almost lost her and it certainly won't be the last. She might have a better chance at surviving if you stopped being so pessimistic. She has everyone attacking her. So it's going to be harder f or her to fight." _

_My father said nothing. Alice walked away. _

My mouth trembled. So this was my father's fear. Not the Volturi fight at all. That's not what made my baby so angry. He was fearful of how bad this baby would be compared to my mom. My eyes gazed to the sky. The rain had stopped. This was the problem. My mother almost died but she was human and I was stronger. The only thing this baby did to my body was make my stomach grow and to my mind, he tried to possess me. I couldn't help but love him, no matter how evil he turned out. I mean, the bodies, she said were vampires…it might be the Volturi….

"Whose bodies?" I asked.

"Ours," she said solemnly leaving me blinded by a red haze.

**First of all, I am so sorry for not updating soon for you guys but really I am trying to get them out sooner. Sorry, I know it's a kind of short chapter, but in the next one they will start packing up for the war and some interesting characters get introduced. For everyone who reviews, I'll send a spoiler. ******** Oh, and you don't have to but I made 2 banners for this story (on my pro). Let me know which one you guys like best please? Thanks for reading. I'll update ASAP. **


	18. Goodbyes

In those few moments, chaos of hate went through the family. The only calm ones were Carlisle and Esme. Jasper was even to irritated to keep control of the emotions. I however, remained calm fighting the baby trying to take over. _No._ The baby was trying to take over and this was the excruciating pain I had felt all that time locked up. The baby wasn't ever intending to be born, rather to become part of my body and take over. My father had said the baby loved me, but now I was starting to fit it all in.

A voice in my mind made me gasp, '_They are the liars, Mommy. I only want to protect you. I love you. Don't you want to help me destroy the evil eyes?' _

I shook my head then spoke low with control. "Everyone stop. Stop it now."

They continued the rage. I looked to Jake and knew he would listen, "The more you all try to fight and get angry, the harder it is for me to keep control over my body. Now, calm down or the baby might do something rash. I don't want to hurt you all."

They listened and Esme spoke silently, "Of course not. We don't want that."

I tried to smile, "No, we don't." Of course we wouldn't. Renesmee gone crazy due to possession, I could see it on the headlines. My anger needed to stay at control. It was bad enough when everyone else was angry.

"Now, let's try to think about something else," I suggested, "Jasper, a little assistance?"

He smiled, "Of course." The calming atmosphere even calmed the baby into slumber. I sighed in relief.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, he's sleeping. That's all," I relaxed onto a boulder near my feet.

"Well, that gives us time to prepare. We need to let you know everything that happened since your absence," Carlisle said with leadership. Alice nodded at once.

"First of all, a thing you should know is that we have to be really careful around Audrey. She's not stable. We may not be able to bring her but we're trying to have the Denali's work with her and later this afternoon, once they get here, we're expecting more guests that should know her."

Alice gazed carefully to my father making sure I was taking it in. He nodded. They looked to Emmett, so this must be his time to tell his part. He laughed as he sat next to me.

"Well, we're going to take the Volturi down but we want you to stay out of the way of a few of them. Felix and Demetri for the most part. Now we also want you to know about our 'guest list'" He laughed harder than before. The worse part of the whole situation was that Emmett was enjoying it. What had he been like before this life to make him so damn enthusiastic? My father coughed trying to contain a laugh. It made me feel good to see the tension easing but I knew this was all an act.

I didn't care. Lies were better than the truth at this point. I was happy at least Emmett tried to make a death-bringing situation seem casual. The only thing was now to learn about everyone who was coming. My father nodded looking to my mother and Jasper.

"The Denali's are coming," my mother began, "The Amazons, the Irish Coven, the Egyptian Coven, well besides Amun and his mate, nomads, the European vampires, and no surprise, the Romanians." I tried to contain a smirk. They of all the covens, had fascinated me. Now I knew that we would need their enthusiasm to destroy the evil Italian vampires once and for all.

Wait, that wasn't all. The glint of excitement in my father's eyes told me that much. He smiled his crooked smile and tried to hide it but failed, epically. He looked at me and mouthed, "Werewolves."

I gasped, "You mean, _real _werewolves?"

Leah, Seth, and Jacob snorted at the same time. I almost forgot they still preferred be called werewolves rather than shape-shifters. However, I didn't pay attention to that fact because I wanted my father's reply.

He nodded, "We go into contact with them by chance but they said they want an end to them as much as we do. Especially the leader. He has a bone to pick with Caius. "

I laughed, "I bet."

He smiled. Jasper was shifting around every so often, pacing. Alice was trying to see the outcome. Esme sat with an anxious glance worried about the fight. Carlisle stood ready to do what must be done. My mother seemed nervous and unable to say something. Jake took my hand and held it tight. We all glanced to the woods when we heard a howl.

"How nice of you to join us," Carlisle greeted for once with an absent minded expression.

"Can't start a party without us," Paul exclaimed arms up as he came with the rest of the pack out of the woods in nothing but shorts, and possibly weapons that would kill humans but only distract a vampire for about 4 seconds if that. He laughed. Jacob shot a glare.

Well, I guess it was time to start packing and finding arrangements. My father nodded, "Everyone might want to start packing and finding out who you're riding to the docks with. We have a plane there."

Everyone nodded and Sam asked, "Will there be others on the plane?"

My father shook his head, "They will be taking another plane. It's all sorted out. You just have to get down there."

He nodded taking it into consideration. After several more minutes of discussion, everyone separated taking time to get ready. I went to the cabin to get things ready. Once I made my way through the forest, I noticed how differently the cabin looked. It was smaller to me now. I walked in silently and just took the time to remember. Just for once, I wanted to take something in for what it was. I missed this house so dearly.

There was kitchen where I had painted on the walls much to my parent's enjoyment. The little sitting stool my mother sat me in when she tried to make me eat human food was covered with dust. The floor was dusty as well, but no bugs were in here. I gazed around at the cabinets filled with plates that were never used, and cups that were hand-made.

I walked to my mother and father's room next. It was empty, like something was missing. There bed was fixed and made, the closet door open but clean. I looked through the clothes and took a few outfits I loved with me.

The 'living room' was small. The sofa, chair, and bookshelf were still in the same place since my childhood. A fire was burning quietly in the corner of the room. However, there was still once last thing I wanted to see in this house. My room. I smiled as I looked around at how much it had changed. Pictures were on my wall, as were my drawings. The picture of all of us made me laugh and I took it from the wall and stuck it in the suitcase lying on my bed, which was no longer a crib. The crib was in the corner of my room at my request. I suppose the crib would go to this baby when he was born. I smiled.

"You're going to have a great life, little man," I whispered.

He kicked my stomach in appreciation. It was worth it, no matter how evil he was. I couldn't help but just enjoy the feeling of him moving around inside me. I finished packing up then just lied back on my bed, quietly breathing and listening to the sounds around me. While lying on my pillows, I felt something, a letter? I turned on my stomach and reached under my pillow. It was not there the last time I had been here, but there in bold letters was my name inscribed: To Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I frowned at it but decided I would wait until later to read it. Once placing it under the clothes in my suitcase I returned to lying sleepily on my bed. However, a knock on the door interrupted the peace and I sat up. Jake stood there with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Nessie," he said smiling. There was one thing I realized about Jake that I loved, and it was that he didn't use pet names but once in a blue moon.

"Hi." He plopped down on the bed next to me and patted my belly.

"Getting pretty big in there isn't he?" Jake asked _trying_ to sound happy about it. I frowned and held his hand.

_I know it's bothering you. Please just don't try if it's only going to hurt you later. _

His expression became saddened and he tucked my hair behind my ear, "It'll only hurt if I lose you. Or him."

"We'll all come home, I promise I'll never leave you Jake."

"You better not," he said with a grin in his mocking way. He kissed my forehead.

"I won't." I glared at him playfully.

"Good," he kissed my forehead and sighed.

"I hope you're sure about this," he murmured.

My eyes opened wide, "Of course I am."

"That's not what I was talking about," he said.

I bit my lips. Of course he was talking about the future. My life as a mother of an evil child. A child who had no problem killing the people I loved most. A future filled with unseen outcomes.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "but it feels wrong to go the other way."

He smiled, "It feels wrong to do a lot of things in life. But it's not up to everyone else; it's up to you."

I know that, I answered holding his hand to my face. His lips trembled as if he wanted to cry.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I replied full of affection.

He held my hand gazing at my engagement ring and announced, "I'm not waiting. When we get home, I am marrying you. I could care less about morals at this point."

I smiled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

He laughed, "I know."

Once we had placed all of my things in the suitcase we walked slowly to the house enjoying the peace trying to forget the danger ahead of us. The sun was rising and I felt the dawn of a new day. Tomorrow would be a blood bath. But for now, it was a day of goodbyes and remembrance.

It was time to bring an end to it all. Now or never, I kept reminding myself but I couldn't help but be nervous. It wasn't just involving so many people that I loved nor was it the fact I had a high chance of dying but because combining it all together it brought back memories. I had always thought it was my fault.

Audrey dying was horrible for me to witness. Even if she wasn't _dead_ dead, it still felt like she was gone. It was so confusing for Carlisle to tell her she wasn't a normal newborn…she was stronger. How did that fit? She had her own secret, and I respected that but it felt so anomalous not knowing something.

I shut my eyes and opened them again. We were at the house now and some commotion was going on so we jogged to the house to see what was going on. The smell I came across was so appealing I thought my lips would sprout legs and run to the smell. I felt the baby inside singing 'Delicious.' I frowned and held tightly on Jake's arm. I needed some restraint.

What we saw were a group of people. That's where the smell was coming from. I smiled. These were no vampires, nor were they human. The werewolves are here. My father caught my eyes for a moment and nodded. There were about eight of the people in the group. Three women and five men. Two were my age while most of the others were probably in their twenties. They were all beautiful even in the filthy clothes they wore. Their eyes were all black, with bags as if from lack of sleep. Blood was smeared on their bodies in places humans wouldn't notice…or smell. They hadn't looked at me since I arrived close enough for their senses, I'm sure, could detect.

My curiosity reached its peak. I spoke from twenty feet away, "Dad! I'm back!"

They turned their heads and gasped, a few men scared and backing away. What was wrong?

"No," a woman whispered in shock and deep puzzlement.

"What?" my mother asked my father in whisper.

He sighed, "Elliah, this is my daughter Renesmee." The man, who I assumed was the leader, looked toward me with a stern glance. Then his glance resumed on my father's.

"Daughter?" Elliah repeated.

Carlisle was the one to explain this time, "Yes, she was conceived when Bella here," he gestured towards my mother, "was human."

"That's all fine and well but I was referring to her abdomen and what's growing inside of it," he clarified. Red haze was clouding my sight and I felt a snarl escape my lips.

"Let's just say the baby is very irritable," Alice piped up eyes closed like in those strange Japanese anime shows. **(NO OFFENCE TO THOSE WHO LIKE THEM. I LIKE THEM, TOO.)**

"We'll have to keep that in mind," he said, "I just hope you know what you're doing.

"Impossible," the teenager girl whispered during all of this but finally to a level we could all hear in echoing waves.

"No, my dear Anna, it's not a matter of impossible but unbelievable," Carlisle chuckled before sobering again.

"Regardless," Elliah said, "we have come here to help destroy the red-eyed leeches."

I gasped and I heard Jacob try to mask a laugh. He smiled at me and for once, I knew our thoughts were on the same page. All enemies of vampires, no matter how you look at it, have their own slang for them.

Elliah became confused, "What is the joke we're missing?"

"It's nothing;" my father said clearly not amused, "just ignore him. He was born with a rare disease where he speaks and laughs at nothing."

Jacob glared, I laughed, as did most of the werewolves. Jake looked at my playful expression and pouted. I stuck my tongue out and went back to the conversation.

"Okay, so how are we planning to do this?" Anna asked, who I noticed hadn't laughed once. I didn't understand her fiery resistance but I'm sure it was not a pleasant story.

"We're planning on splitting up in groups until we have them all cornered where we want them, and then strike," Emmett said laughing. Rosalie glared at him, not that I blamed her, it was no laughing matter.

"Which means," Rosalie said angrily, "that we're having other vampires come to aid us. We're getting all the help we can and we're going to split everyone into groups of four or five. Give or take. Then we're going to push them to their throne room and destroy them."

Anna nodded, and glanced to a boy who was about my age as well. He looked just like her and he smiled gently at her. Then he spoke up, "We will not be splitting up though. That's all we ask."

My father nodded, "Of course."

After we all came to the agreement, we waited for Jake's pack to come back. I sat on the couch, questions burning on my lips. Anna glanced at me with an irritated expression, and I glared. What was her problem?! The boy who looked so much like her smirked at me.

"She's just like that," he answered my thoughts. My head tilted up, as my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, I'm being rude aren't I? My name is Elric. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Renesmee," he introduced himself to politely I was trembling on words. He shook my hand then sat next to the couch on which Jake sat next to me, tensing up. Jealous much? I said to him with my hand. He frowned at me and looked away.

"Nice to meet you, and yes I did," I answered gracefully.

"You're wondering why we are able to phase instead of just staying wolves all the time?" he replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's just what shape-shifters do." I announced truthfully realizing that it was no different.

"Yes, that is true," he murmured, "However, this is a recently acquired skill we gained in an earlier century give or take. Elliah, Lillian, and I were looking for a way to halt the mutation and force it to bend according to our will. We had no luck at first. We still tried. It was when we lost our mother, Anna and I that we discovered what happened to make it work. We had been in the lab that night and some chemicals spilled into the transfusions in Elliah's arm. He kept changing after that. Not just at full moons. Whenever he was sad, angry, or full of huge emotion, he would change. I understand you were also confused that real werewolves were only supposed to change during a full moon, but like I just explained. We didn't want to be werewolves, none of us, but the Volturi started hunting us all down and that's how we lost our mother."

He was saddened by the end and I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

He smiled a reassuring smile, "The past is the past. I try not to dwell in it."

"I wish I could be that way," I whispered looking toward the dawn. He didn't speak for a moment.

"That's just how you are," Jake surprised me by saying. He smiled his smile for me.

My father came in the room, "Everyone ready? The pack's here."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Pack? What are you talking about? We're all in here."

My father smiled for a brief second before turning it off, "I wasn't referring to _your_ pack, Anna."

We heard howls of impatience outside and we all were out the door in seconds. The quantity of the pack still surprised me but I should have expected it with the vampires coming back to town. I smiled at the thought of having the whole family back together.

Anna's eyes widened, "Impossible."

"Never say never," I whispered my eyes still on the packs.

Suddenly, the ground quivered beside me and Jake was gone, with a russet-colored wolf in its place. Erich smirked a cocky smirk. I gave him the this-is-so-not-the-time look.

"Now I understand what was going on with the animal territorial behavior, I should have suspected as much."

Jake rolled his eyes but my family was front and center, and not ready for the games. Jasper stood in front waiting to give instructions. He waited for everyone's attention, "We're all going to be running to the docks." He added emphasis on the all part. "We have two planes. One if for you Elliah, and half of us to ride in. The other is for Jacob's pack. We're not stopping or making any detours, understood?" He eyed me. I nodded.

"Let's get going," Carlisle stated holding Esme gently at his side.

"Emmett, don't even think about it," Rosalie glared at him as he eyed her playfully. My mother looked at me carefully.

"Watch yourself." I nodded. The suitcase I had brought with me was now between Jake's teeth. Elliah's pack suddenly quivered from their skin and wolves of bigger size than Jake's pack sat in their place. Once stretching my leg a bit, we took off like a bullet out of a gun. There was no rain today, but I felt the temperature drop and the clouds coming in.

"Thanks for the cover," my father said to one of the werewolves.

I kept my eyes on where we were going. In my mind, I saw everything that was coming. I wasn't even physic. We fight, someone dies, and war comes again. It trickles down through the family until every last one of us are dead just like the prophecy foretold. My father smiled briefly at me, and then mouthed,

"The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

Things change….How true this statement was. Life started out seeming perfectly easy, and then as you grow and progress the world draws you into the problems, and just when you think it's over, you get sucked back in until your last breath. I sighed.

My father looked at me with sadness, until my mother noticed. She frowned. My father looked to her and whispered, "She's upset."

"Perhaps, we should talk to her," she whispered.

"Later," his voice was but a whisper lower.

She sighed then looked to me one more time. I smiled. Alice met my eyes and I noticed suspicion. She said to me, "This was your idea. Everything will be okay." Then she smiled her pixie like smile. Everything will be okay. I sure hope so. I don't want to let you all down.

Jake nudged my shoulder giving me a worried glance, "I'm fine."

He gave me a mocking look and whimpered. My father answered this time, "Not now Jacob."

He nodded and the docks approached us. When stopping, I realized my hair had become damp, not that it mattered. Now was the time for departures and then we would not see each other until we reached London. My parents came to me as did the rest of my family.

My mom placed a kiss on my forehead and just held me, "I'll see you soon. Stay safe." My father put his arms around the both of us.

"Things will be alright. Everyone will be there to meet us and we'll bring an end to the Volturi."

Emmett laughed, "I'll kick anybody's ass that touches you." I giggled.

Rosalie didn't exactly smile but she said, "Be careful."

Alice just winked as Jasper held her and he gave me a brief nod.

Carlisle and Esme hugged me whispering me comforting words. The plane was packed and Jake was waiting at the door for me. I waved as I ran to Jake, "I love you all. See you soon."

Once in the comfort of his arms we walked on the plane and sat in the back on a sofa. I looked at him and whispered, "You look tired. Rest." I took one last chance to wave goodbye to my parents.

He nodded, "I will."

I sat with a pillow in my lap, and forced his head down with a blanket over his large body. He smiled, "Love ya." He was out before the plane took off. Now that we were on our way and I was alone, considering this plane had a door, like a bedroom, and Jake and I were in the back, I couldn't help but force myself to take the letter out and look at the envelope. I took in the words. To Renesmee Carlie Cullen, it read. I noticed that it said, 'Read Immediately.' Curiously, I unsealed the envelope.

**SUPER SORRY FOR THE YET AGAIN LATE UPDATE. I know, I know. I really need to update it faster but school has been really tight right now and I've been super extra busy. Thanks for all the support! I'm already working on the next chapter! Please once again I ask please R&R! Can I at least at most get ten reviews? Anyways…Next chapter will be a lot more intense! And to those who want wolf action, its coming up. And since I really don't update fast here are some quick spoilers. **

**You will find out who sent Renesmee the letter, and why. It wasn't from her parents or anybody she met.**

**You learn something about the werewolves. And Nessie's baby. **

**Nessie and everyone arrive in London, and get a big surprise. **

**The fight will not be in this next chapter, but hopefully the next one. **

**That's all! **


	19. Letters and Old Friends

Once I opened the envelope, I opened the letter and gasped. This paper must be hundreds of years old. It wasn't from my parents either. The handwriting was vague and unfamiliar. Moreover, I had no idea who it was from. I read it silently.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_You may not know me as I expect, but I know you. I see you in my dreams. I see your son, and your darling Jacob Black. Your family, as I can see, is in grave danger. Your end is coming due to the law you have broken, as I did. If you want to save your family, and I know this solution will hurt, but do as I say if you wish to save them. I know your thoughts. _

_You worry that you are a burden, always. You, too, I see have nightmares, because of my prophecy, the one I was cursed to receive. My husband and I have no choice and must escape. The way how is not simple, and I am sad to have to do it. Renesmee, you know the story of Artem for my visions told me so. _

_You know what I did to save me. This time it only requires you. Say the incantation below when the time comes to it, but you must draw the blood of the father of your son, and your blood. Then you must take it in a circle. Place the mark I have drawn below upon your forehead with the blood. Say these words and then your family will be saved. It must be done when the fight begins or else it will not work. The evil will be captured and things will be better. . .As for your child, I know of this little boy, for the same baby in my womb now, will be reincarnated to your womb, however long it may be from now. This child will give you visions of the future events of your life so be careful. They may be lies. _

_Your journey is set, but I give you this, if you are to save your family, it must be done when the moon is shining. _

_The Incantations is as followed( in Latin): _

_Night I ask of your guide tonight_

_Take from me the evil_

_Take from me the sacrifice I offer_

_And in return protect those of who I love_

_Destroy their enemies_

_And I will give you my soul _

_Amie _

I stared, wordlessly. This was a spell. My hands trembled and sweat poured from my temples. This prophecy plunged Artem and Amie straight into Hell. Tears came to my face as I read the very last line under her name: _It is the only way…._

There had to be another way. Anything. Then I realized all along, that Jane was wrong. Aro had never sent a prophecy, Amie had. She knew I was coming, this child was hers. This child she loved as I did. She protected the world, and in return she gave her soul. I repeated it over and over again in my head, as quickly as I could then placed the instructions in my back pocket. I caressed Jake's cheeks smiling down at him with tears. "I love you," I whispered.

If I did this, no, I was doing this….Jake deserved to live. His pack deserved a life, my family deserved to be happy for eternity, every single person in this world didn't deserve to die for my misdeeds. My stomach began to feel pain and the child whispered in my ears.

_Mommy! No! No! I don't want to die! _

I patted my stomach, "You won't. I will."

Just then, Leah came in. She had a guilty expression when she noticed me awake.

"Sorry," she whispered, "Am I interrupting?"

I smiled, realizing I had tears on my lips. I wiped them clean, "Just feeling crampy."

Leah nodded still looking sheepish, "Understandable."

"Are you ready?"I asked as I noticed how tired Leah looked. As a matter of fact, the whole pack looked utterly drained.

"Sure I am," she mumbled making the words slur together.

"Liar," I muttered under my breath. She caught my eye and broke into laughter.

"Yep. And don't you forget it," I stuck my tongue out.

She laughed then sobered after a little while, "Are you sure your ready to take on it all? I mean, how do you hope so much?"

She seemed oddly curious and Nessie really hadn't talked to a girl in a while.

"I don't," I began, "I don't know. I just keep hoping something better is waiting at the end of the day but the truth is half the time I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I'm going with instinct."

Like my instinct to do what I would do when the fight began. We sat there for a moment with the awkward silence between us, well besides Jake snoring in my lap. Well, at least someone was getting some rest.

I was tired of the silence and asked, "When do we land?"

"At least nine or ten hours." I moaned.

She smiled encouragingly, "Well, I have some good news."

"What?"

"The two biggest loudmouths on this plane are asleep," I laughed as hard as I could on that one.

"True," I admitted, "so what do you want to do?"

"Want to play poker?" she asked bored.

"Sure," I said just as bored, with just the hint of nervousness.

We played for three hours straight, nobody came in and Jake never woke up. I put my head back to the sofa in frustration. I had lost almost every game. We watched television at the same time. There was some movie on called 'The Notebook' and I felt suddenly more compelled to watch it. However, it was over before I knew it so I was stuck to another game. Crash bandicoot. It was the most irritating game I had ever played. Leah kicked my virtual ass. She laughed after she won the last game blowing my character up with a torpedo.

"Leah," I sighed giving up, "was there something you really wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," she said not looking up from the cards she organized.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we've discovered something about Audrey," Leah admitted seriously.

"What is it?" I asked biting my lips. If she was dead, okay, anything, would be better news than an above-average newborn.

"She's a werewolf," Leah said slowly, "we saw into their pack's mind and well, it looks as though little Audrey is Elliah's daughter. He's going crazy without her."

Wait, back up, what?! Daughter? Audrey, my best friend that I'd known all year, was a werewolf. My brain began to hurt. This was all so confusing, why did life have to be so difficult? I looked to Leah and said slowly.

"Daughter? Werewolf?"

Leah nodded grimly, "I thought you deserved to know. Your father thought you would freak out but he's going to tell Elliah on their trip."

"How do you--?" I stopped when Leah gazed at Jake. She smiled.

"I was waiting until he went to sleep."

"Is that all?" I asked still trying to process how Audrey kept her secret better than I had.

"No, she's only half werewolf. It runs in her blood but her mother was human."

I thought about this for a moment, thus being said, Audrey must be hundreds of years old. Audrey had been as honest as I had, and I let her die. She never fought back though. This was the most confusing part. I looked a Leah pleadingly.

"She never fought back," I amended.

"Her strength is weaker when the moon is missing completely which it was that night," Leah stated.

"That explains her disappearances from school," I whispered to myself.

"Yeah," Leah said.

I frowned nervously and started pacing around the room. I noticed everything was going crazy now. Audrey was related to werewolves who were centuries old, my parents tried to hide what she was becoming, the Volturi were trying to start a war because, well one for stealing Renee, and because of my child who is not even my child but an ancient witch's who wrote a letter for me that stated the only way to stop all of this. Yeah, this was perfect sense. My brain started aching.

"Leah," I said, "can I lay down for a bit by myself, I have a really bad headache."

"I have Aspirin in my purse," she said getting up.

"No!" I almost yelled, "I just want to rest. Thank you." She smiled halfway and nodded leaving me.

The baby was becoming jumpy and I tried to silence him. _Stop_, I commanded. At that point, I felt something messing with my lower intestines. It wasn't messing, it was merging. The baby started merging with my body. Shit! I went to a mirror knocking things out of my way and lifted my shirt. My stomach was swelling with a purple color and my veins were turning black. No, no, no.

I hadn't realized I was shaking until an arm touched my shoulder. Jake. I turned to face him with scared eyes and he looked worried. He held me to him for a while just stroking my hair. All of the pain was gone. As long as he held me I was alright.

"Jake?" I asked.

"What is it, honey?" he asked holding my close.

"Please hold me," I cried.

"Always," he promised.

"Always," I repeated.

He took me and lied me on the sofa with him underneath me. Jake pressed the button on a remote and the lullaby my father used to play for me came on until I was deep into slumber.

The dream came fast and I was running. I ran to the center of the room where I placed the blood around me. My family was confused but couldn't stop to help because they were fighting. I shed a few tears as I took the blood Jake had given to me with remorse. He was still fighting but I could hear his echoing thoughts, _Don't_. _Please_.

I couldn't listen. If I did, it would not work. Flames were trickling at the entry and I frowned as I placed the insignia on my forehead. I began chanting in Italian.

_Night I ask of your guide tonight. _Wind was sweeping around the room and I felt the blood run down my face.

_Take from me the evil, _The Volturi that hadn't surrendered were crumbling, pealing at their face as it burned.

_Take from me the sacrifice I offer_. Blood was churning inside of me and I noticed my black veins started burning. The baby was fighting back.

_And in return protect those of who I love_ I noticed the glowing light as it healed my family faster than it normally would. They all stood facing me.

_Destroy their enemies. _All that was left of the Volturi were burn marks on the solid floor. I sighed as I readied myself for the next line. My hands came together automatically.

_And I will give you my soul. _In that instant, sobs broke out among the line. Jake tried to grab at me, but it was too late. I screamed as my head faced the ceiling and the soul inside my body was forced out leaving my body dead on the ground burning. Hell met me sooner than I thought. The flames burnt my darkening skin at the gates and I walked in.

I panted sweating hard and my eyes were wide open. The first thing I noticed were cool hands over my forehead. Jake's hands were not cold. They were my mom's hands! I reached out and hugged her with all the strength I had. She took away the nightmares with her touch.

"Nessie, Nessie," she soothed, "it's okay."

No, no. It wasn't okay. I was glad to be in my mother's touch however, considering my father was standing right next to her. He was looking at me grimly, anxious perhaps? I gazed at my mother tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized what they were gawking at until I remembered the reason I fell asleep in the first place. Who knew what I was looking like at the moment?

I frowned asking hoarsely, "Mom. Can I see a mirror?"

She rubbed my cheek worried and smiled the best she could. "Of course, sweetheart."

She picked me up in her arms and took me to the car mirror where I noticed my face had changed. The veins around my forehead which had turned black were more visible now. My eyes were getting darker around the pupil. As for my teeth, each one was growing in sharpness. My skin was becoming paler and I had bags under my eyes.

"Crap," I groaned. Jake coaxed me as he came to stand next to me. He just started rubbing my shoulder telling it was alright.

"Alice?" my father asked. She came over to us, her hair bouncing.

"How much time?" he asked then nodded the next second.

She looked at me empathetically and stared as Jasper held her. I realized I'd have to keep my mind shut out until the right moment, when they'd have to know. My lips became a straight line. I realized that we were outside a mansion. We must have just gotten here when I woke up. The forests covered this house and there were about 100 acres from the highway. The only sounds were the crickets and my labored breathing.

"Bella, do you want me to hold her?" Jake asked. She glared at him. I wonder if she blamed him for all of this. I sure hope not. However, with my mom, I guess I wouldn't ever know.

She said fiercely, "No, Jacob. I want to hold her for once." I knew what she meant by that and it wasn't that she was trying to be mean. She was cracking under pressure and it was becoming more and more noticeable. How could I blame her? We were fighting under impossible circumstances.

He nodded leaving it at that and I watched porch where Erich stood smoking a cigarette. He winked at me as we approached but I had barely noticed. Hopping to my feet, I glanced around noticing all the little lightning bugs and scents I hadn't picked up before. This house was huge, and as far as I could tell it wasn't empty. No, not empty at all. It was full of vampires, and the werewolves that remained inside. As for Jake's pack, well they didn't exactly want to be inside.

My glance shifted toward the attic when I smelled a scent I had never caught before. Not even from my own kind. Nahuel was here, yes that much was clear, but it wasn't him I smelled. So my first instinct was Audrey. I was compelled to walk into the house when an arm tugged on my shoulder.

"She is unstable," my father whispered.

"She's my friend," I jerked away from him but my mother held tight on my arm. For a moment she glanced into my eyes and wonder what she saw but after a few minutes she let me go. _Thank you_, I silently told her.

"Why did you let her go, Bella?" I heard my father ask once on the first step. She sighed before answering.

"Edward, who does she remind you of? 'I'm Team Switzerland'," my mother hinted at the end. With that, there was silence. I misunderstood but kept going for the stairs. I barely noticed the vampires in the living room, nor did I glance at the werewolves in the opposing room. All I could think about was Audrey up there more different than before. However, Jasper was now at my side with Carlisle. I sighed. They didn't trust me. Wait correction, they didn't trust my best friend.

When I cracked the door open, all I could hear were my heartbeats. I took a deep breath. Audrey is your friend no matter what. She deserves you to be here. Don't be afraid. I kept trying to calm myself but it wasn't working out so well.

I stepped into the room and felt myself gasp at what I saw. Audrey, was that really her? She had never seemed so beautiful or so dangerous. She looked…..Words could not describe it.

**I know, I know this is a really short chapter and I left a bit of a cliffy but I couldn't help myself. And in the next one, there will be some learning about Audrey and meeting all the vampires again. Then after that, they'll be off to war! YAY! Be looking out for an update because I'll try to make sure the next chapter comes out sooner. Thanks for reading. **

**Read and Review please. ******


	20. Letting Go

**Okay, so I have some explaining to do. Some people don't get why the baby is in Renesmee. Aime had a vision when she was pregnant (with the same child) who was evil. She didn't feel as much love for it as Nessie does. However, when Aime and Artem died, so did the baby. Yes, reincarnation takes place. But the reason being is that two different beings that were very powerful, according to prophecy, vision whatever, would have a child (aka Nessie and Jake). I know this will sound totally confusing but Nessie's baby would have been for the most part human if Aime's baby hadn't possessed Nessie's baby and just pretty much reincarnated its soul into Nessie's womb. Actually, in my sequel, it will explain everything the Cullens did not understand by the end of this story. Yes, you heard me. SEQUEL! I hope that helps. If not, everyone in the reviews just say for me to make an author's note to completely devoted to answering everyone's questions. ******** Please and thank you. Don't forget to R&R! And I'm sorry to say that I'm going to be trying to spread these chapters out a bit more so the fight won't be for a couple more. Sorry everyone! I'll try and speed things up a little more so you won't be freaking out about the promised fight. The next chapter will be all about Nessie talking with her parents, spending time with Jake, and then taking that walk with Audrey. The one after should be the packing up and leaving then by the end they arrive at Volterra. The one after that should be as you all know the fight! :D **

My eyes had not left Audrey since the door had creaked open. Jasper and Carlisle stood on either side of me almost touching. Looking at Audrey, her beautiful features had intensified, however anyone could see the danger inside of her.

Like my own veins, hers were black as night and pulsing through every vein in her body. Her blood was so appetizingly irresistible that I found it hard to not want to drain her on the very spot except for the two reasons that had clarified in my mind. 1) She was much stronger than any of us. 2) She was my best friend. . .

I tried to smile at her, "Audrey?"

She looked at me and gasped, "Nessie?" Her voice was horse, probably due to lack of feeding I bet.

"It's me," I stated clearly.

"I'm scared," she said letting a sob escape her chest.

I rushed to her, ignoring the vampires behind me and held her chin up not caring if she bit me or not.

"No, sweetie, don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you," I said warmly smiling.

She looked at me with confusion and I realized her eyes were pitch black, "Promise?"

I did the childish thing and held up my pinky finger and intertwined it around her pinky, "I promise."

She did the unexpected frightening my grandfather and uncle. She hugged me tightly, making the child in my stomach wary. Then she noticed the difference in _my _features.

"You're pregnant?" she said like a question though I knew it wasn't one. It was an obvious statement.

"Yep." It was the only thing I could think to say. She laughed and I turned my head unsure what was so funny about this situation.

"Here I thought we were so responsible, and here we are, you pregnant, and me a dangerous illegal being."

"There must be a part of you deep down that is human," I stated placing my hand on her heart.

She smiled ironically, "I'd be willing to bet you're right. But," she sighed, "it gets harder and harder to fight. I fight for you and for that human boy, Danny. Nessie, I think I love him."

I sighed. Oh, Audrey. My sweet little friend. Only she would think of boys and love at a time like this. However, it meant she was still very tightly intact with her humanity so I wasn't complaining. In fact, it was the brightest news ever since I discovered this whole mess.

"Carlisle?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, Renesmee?" he answered.

"May I please talk to Audrey alone for a while? I promise to holler if anything goes wrong," I said sweetly trying to convince him. He winced.

"Your father said we can't leave you," Jasper said unaffected. No wonder, he was in love with Alice. He must have grown immune. I was out of excuses.

"Renesmee doesn't even smell appealing to me," Audrey said soft as feathers, "I find humans more appealing. Anything that has a heartbeat that is tainted by vampire, werewolf, or whatever."

Jasper tested her emotions and gave in with good grace, "As you wish. But I'll have an eye on you."

Audrey smiled mischievously, "I bet you will." She winked at me as they shut the door.

She mouthed, "F-U-N-N-Y? H-U-H?"

I laughed then mouthed pack, "L-E-T-S B-E S-N-E-A-K-Y!"

I picked up a note and paper and began writing.

_Okay. I think I owe you an explanation for everything. I'm sorry I never told you anything before but as I'm sure you guessed I have my reasons._

She wrote quicker and tossed it back to her.

**No worries. To make my story simple, Elliah is my father. He really has reason to kill the Volturi now. I know about them as well. I was almost caught by one of them but Anna's mother saved me. As for the rest, it's not too hard to guess. I'm a werewolf, well I was. I had been for centuries. I already know a bit about you. Mind reading. That and blocking vampire abilities, well mental ones, for instance, your dad. I let him hear thoughts I want him to hear. ******

I laughed. She was a very useful little creature. I thought taping my pen for a moment then wrote holding her hand as I did blocking my thoughts as well. For my dad could NOT hear what I was writing next.

_Well, that's all well and good. However, I know how to stop the Volturi. I've been having visions because of this baby and the only way I think we can stop them is going to require a sacrifice. Me, kind of sacrifice. I can't explain now but later, maybe. Long story short, I say a spell, ZAP, the bad vampires go bye-bye, I do, too and everyone else is saved. _

Audrey gasped and she gave me a look. She studied me a long time before writing again.

**There ****has**** to be another way. I will not let you die. I don't care what I have to do but I am not losing you. I spent centuries alone without a best friend and I'm not about to lose the first one I find.**

I smiled slightly but shook my head.

_I feel the same way except for the century part but there is no other way. I'm sorry. _

She was considering her options but she wrote to me before erasing the whole page.

**Show me this vision. **

I frowned slightly, happy to have told somebody, but was wary now. I at least owed her this didn't I? I closed my eyes with a ripping headache and placed my palms above hers then dropped them into her soft hands. She flinched at first, but I showed her every little thing about this vision that I could wrap my mind around remembering.

Her eyes opened before mine and she was at the window before I thought to blink.

"This is not good Renesmee," She looked concerned and closed her eyelids, "We need to do something. I promise for your sake I will not speak—"

"Shh!" I mouthed.

She smiled, "They cannot hear me. Only you can. Another lovely gift of mine." Renesmee simply stared in shock. There was no way possible.

"It came in handy when my father came to visit. Speaking of I'd like to thank you for locating him," she smiled briefly then sighed.

"I miss the olden days when all I had to do was walk out in my little emerald dress, hold my hair up high, and smile to all the attractive boys." She was deep in memory and I was simply staring. Now that she said centuries I was curious to how many.

"How old are you?" I asked.

She looked at me with an amused look, "Eighteen, silly."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I meant."

She puckered her lips and then said in a business-like tone, "Well, if you are referring to birth-wise, I was born in 1478."

I stared in shock as I thought of all the years. She was older than Carlisle; he wasn't even born into his human life. His parents probably weren't even alive yet. I kept imagining all the knowledge she had grasped. Everything she must have learned in the years she had been on Earth. She waved her hand in front of mine.

"Earth to Nessie," she giggled.

"Sorry."

"S'okay. Lots of people react that way. Well, not lots because not many people know but you get the point."

I nodded. I had no reason to over react. It's not as if Audrey had chosen to be centuries old. I'm sure if she could have it her way she'd be sitting under a gravestone enjoying her afterlife, rather than be dragged into all of this mess.

"Are you sad to you know be…?" I hinted.

She didn't miss a beat, "There are times when I wonder why I have to be like this. However, you know I believe we all have a purpose in our lives. Yours was to be a mother, apparently. Mine was to be what I am now. To become your best friend." She smiled at her philosophy and I wished I could see the bright side but met a blank wall.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," she announced.

"I promise I won't leave you," I smiled, "we'll be best friends forever. I'll find my way back to you no matter what."

She frowned tears wetting in her eyes. She didn't want to go along with this plan but I tried again, "It's the only way. Please, let it be our secret." I put a finger to my mouth then held out my pinky finger.

She wrapped it around mine and promised me again. Life was becoming tiresome for me, I felt wary, and knew my end was coming. However, I was trying to be optimistic about what good was coming out of it.

She stared out the window then opened her mouth to say something but I was betting five bucks said another thing, "You know, I've never lived in the country like this. I should try it after this is all over."

"Yeah, we can own a plantation and everything. Screw modern times. Let's go back a few hundred years," I joked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha. I honestly was much more preferable to the dresses we used to wear. I can't wear them anyone more because society is too wrapped up with jeans. Women are much more vulgar and suggestive, too. I saw a girl at McDonald's wearing shorts that looked like underwear one time. She had a hickey that was very obvious. AND, she had all different types of piercings. I wanted to run up to her, smack her, and ask her where her parents were. It's completely awful. Don't let me even get started on the men of the world today." I stared silently amused by her ranting. My little friend, well not totally little, would complain about how 'modern life' sucked more than the 'olden days' when the world was in dire times like these. Yet, I would however, enjoy watching her smack some girl trying to explain how to properly dress and present herself. Because, hey, who would know better than a girl who has been around a few centuries?

Audrey was snapping her fingers in front of my face now, "Oh, sorry. I was imagining the 'good old days'." I air quoted heavily making her fall back on her mattress laughing.

"Thank you, thank you. It was nothing," I smiled glad to have some good moments before we had to leave tomorrow.

She got a serious moment and asked, "Want to take a walk and be normal for a little while?"

I nodded. How very much I wanted. Then I shook my head.

"First, I want to go greet everyone. Then I promised to spend some time with Jake. How about later after everyone goes to hunt?" I asked. She wrinkled her nose in disgust then looked at me with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to having vampires as my enemies I feel weird to be this close to them. My cousin down there is having a heart attack, I would imagine, knowing I'm in a house full of them. But they don't realize, when I'm with them I feel calmer."

I smiled, "Good to know."

She winked. I laughed and after stating she was to remain upstairs I went down alone and the first arms to catch me were my mothers. God, she was such a worry-wart. My father looked at me with a half-amused, half-serious look (which meant yes she is, but she cares).

All the vampires smiled and gasped at seeing my prescience. I smile shyly at them all until I saw them all give each other a look. It wasn't just any look; it was a look to see who got the first hug (Translation, competition = I run)….Uh-oh. I looked at my mother who let me go and I jumped on Emmett's back as we ran outside being chased by everyone else. Benjamin tried to cheat as he held out a hand pushing boulders in front of us. His mate was close at his side, not with as much enthusiasm, but willing to follow. Not far behind Zafrina was trying to put images in our minds. It stopped a few like the Irish, except Siobhan**, **that weren't that into this. But the main ones still going were the Amazons, Garrett, Benjamin, and of course the Denali's.

Emmett grinned mischievously as he yelled, "TIME FOR A SIDE TRIP!"

He made a sharp turn dodging the images and boulders coming at him…and me. Everyone turned an then the next second we were surrounded. Correction, Emmett put me off his shoulders, and abandoned me. Kate smirked as she touched Garrett's arm and he resisted then keeled over, and she walked forward to get the first hug but it turned out in the end Zafrina's images helped her most and she got to me first.

"Nessie," she sang and her hug was sure to leave me bruised. I was willing to bet that for a fact.

"You're different?" she said after a moment then they all took the time to actually examine me.

"Didn't my father explain this all to you guys already?" I questioned.

"No, not that I can recall," Benjamin piped in with his cute boyish smile. Fine, I admit it. When I was a little baby, I had a crush on him, but so what?

I ruffled my hair with a sheepish smile, "Well, I'm sort of pregnant if you haven't realized."

Tanya laughed, "That was sort of obvious."

Siobhan asked, "So who is your mate? The one who made you like this?"

"Is it Nahuel?" Kate asked with a wolf-like grin.

"Yes," I answered to Siobhan, "and hell NO, Kate. It was Jacob."

"That explains it," Eleazar summarized.

"Explains what?" Carmen asked curiously peaking through the crowd.

"The reason that this baby is changing Renesmee's body so drastically," he answered not taking his eyes from me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked gravely, "You must be aware of the fact this baby is not coming out of your womb, correct?"

I said nothing but nodded. I knew this; my family on the other hand did not.

"It appears this child had powers I have never seen or heard of before."

I frowned, "Yes, I know of those. Possession, my gift, Visions, and telekinesis all fit in that category."

He gaped at me, "But won't you do something of it?"

My head shook rapidly and I felt the anger returning. No, not now. The next thing I knew I was trying to rapidly scratch out Eleazar's eyes. I was being held back by Kate and Garrett while Benjamin locked my feet with the ground.

"Nessie, stop!" Zafrina commanded before my entire family including the vampires that had stayed inside appeared beside her.

"Renesmee!" my father yelled. I looked to him still struggling.

"Stop it! Don't you see what you're doing?" he questioned rhetorically.

I shook my head impatiently and I knew this time I wasn't gaining control much faster. The next one to come closer to the circle was Nahuel who had a looked crossed between shock and hurt at the sight of me.

"Nessie," he said. Jake growled beside me, wary.

He ignored Jake and continued, "Nessie, do you really want to be controlled like this? I seem to recall our last meeting you had told me, 'I like being independent. There's no way I'll let some freak control me.'"

The struggling ceased and my knees gave out but I stared up at him with wide tired eyes. "Thank you." I said before collapsing. What I awoke to was a small room, with a toasty temperature. My head was full of sweat and I automatically sat up facing the mirror. I gasped. It was worse….My lips were pale and my body felt like ice. The veins looked as if they might corrupt from my skull at any moment. My stomach had increased in size, as well. Damn it.

I ran from the bed almost falling due to lack of food, and energy. I felt woozy. This baby was growing weak for the moment. I patted him gently making sure he was still asleep and just sat back down knowing I couldn't get around like this. As I tried to make myself comfortable, I heard voices is the room next to mine.

"…she's far too dangerous to assist us now," Eleazar was saying.

"I am aware of that old friend," Carlisle stated.

Maggie sighed, "Why not just solve the problem?"

"Even if Nessie wanted to, that baby wouldn't let us." Carlisle seemed exhausted like he was explaining a lecture for the fifth time.

"Then what shall we do?" Zafrina asked.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment," Rosalie stated sounding more exhausted than I had ever heard her.

"But there is something we can prevent," my m other interjected.

"What would that be, Bella?" Garrett asked tense.

"We can keep her from going to the fight. Don't you all see? She has a risk of losing control and how will be able to fight and help her decide between whom is good and bad?"

My father sighed, "I think Bella might be right."

Jake snorted, "I agree with you both, but if I know Nessie as well as I think I do, I doubt she's going to go along with staying. We all know her. She's not one for giving up something big like this and wait for us. We've tried to talk sense into her. We can't make her stay."

My father growled, "This isn't about you, Jacob. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped throwing your two-sense in."

"My two-sense is trying to tell you that she can either go with us in which I will protect her, or she can follow in which the chances of her dying are at a greater stake. Take your pick."

I was glad he was protecting me but I doubted what he was doing was helping my father's temper.

"She's like you Bella," Jake stated, "stubborn. She won't listen to the smart and logical thing to do. Remember? You two should think back to what happened with Bella and trying to sugar code everything for her. If you honestly think Nessie will fall for it…" He must have done some hand gesture or something.

Rosalie was the one to speak now, "She can't go you idiotic mutt. Honestly, you're not even doing good by being here. If it weren't for you, then she wouldn't be in this mess and we wouldn't have to protect ourselves from them! Didn't we warn you not to have sex with her? Of the dangers? What did you do, pressure her?"

Jake let out a snarl then spoke in almost a yell, "For your information Blondie, I tried to explain all this to Nessie and kept trying to tell her no. She happens to be very good at persuasion, just like her father tragically. I did think of the dangers which is why I tried to keep her from me as much as possible. I didn't want her to get any ideas. However, apparently she decided she wanted differently from you all. And now what's happened has happened and the past cannot be changed!"

"And she can go because I will be protecting her and she and I will walk out alive!" he screeched running from the house. My mother sighed.

Benjamin stated, "I believe he has a point. Nessie might be useful."

My father said, "It doesn't matter right now. Everyone just go take your time and hunt."

There were a few mummers before everyone disappeared and only Tanya was left.

"What will we do?" she asked.

"I don't know." My father sounded as if he wanted to sleep and just never wake up.

Tanya sighed, "Talk to Nessie before you go throwing around orders. She has rights to do what she wants as well."

My mother answered for him, "Thank you Tanya, we will. Sorry for the arguments you had to be involved in."

She shrugged, I assumed because there were no words and then her scent left the house.

"Edward," my mother whispered, "we need to talk to her. If for one last time, try and talk."

He stated through his teeth, "I hope this works."

She said soothingly, "Shh, it's going to be okay. We'll make it."

Alice came in saying, "Bella, we've got time so why don't you two just take the time and take a break by hunting. It might calm your nerves. You haven't eaten in weeks."

My mother was on the verge of sobbing, "Later. I have business to attend to now."

"Oh?" Alice inquired with Jasper now at her side.

"I think we need to speak with Nessie for once," my father said.

"Alice, if it's alright can we have as much privacy as possible?" my mother begged.

"Sure, but Bella, listen to me. The outcome will be better if you just stop worrying so much. She's stronger than everyone gives her credit for. I wish people would stop and give her a chance. Jake was not wrong."

Then there was silence and I listened to the footsteps waiting anxiously. Then the whispers came as my parents said quietly, "Nessie, we know you're awake. We need to talk."

They came in sitting on my bed. Their face was grave and I felt horrible for doing this but I had to try. They weren't talking me out of this. My father smiled briefly and said softly, "Nessie for this instance, let's just talk about something else. This has nothing to do with your choice rather just recollections and so on."

I smiled, "Dad, if we're strolling down memory lane, let me get my coat and we can walk. I need some fresh air."

My mother smiled now nodding and in the next several moments we were walking downstairs outside to the dark night as a family just us, if only for the last time. But I just instead of thinking of that did what my father told me and let it all go for that instance.

**Yes, very uninteresting cheesy chapter. I thought I'd add some of this in though. Just so you know what was going on with Audrey and then the next chapter as promised will be the last, just talking about the sappy stuff. Then for all you who have been anxiously awaiting the fight, it will come soon! Review please! I've got all Spring Break and the reviews are helpful! ******


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**Okays. I know some people are confused about how Nessie is pregnant and all. First of all, she is pregnant because she had sex, and the condom didn't work. That much everyone should know….I'm not going into detail either (about how condoms break and what not). She's part human so that's how she was pregnant….in my story the human part is slightly more dominant. **

**And like I said, yes, her baby probably would have been just pretty much human except for a few differences. However, because of the whole prophecy thing, Aime's baby was reborn and possessed the baby that **_**was**_** inside Nessie therefore making an evil baby inside her. **

**As for her being just plain out prego, yeah, that's what the prophecy was referring to. Yes, it was talking about Nessie getting pregnant that meant the world would end. No, Jane lied; Aro didn't SEND the prophecy, because it can't be sent. It's just put into the person's head when their future is clear. Like Alice's visions. **

**The only reason I made Renesmee pregnant was because it fits the story-line. I'm trying to make sure everyone understands it but at the same time I'm trying not to give too much away because like I said there are a lot more explanations in the sequel….Now, please everyone tell me. Has this cleared it all up? If not let me know and I'll explain it. **

**Also, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can….**


	22. Hopes and Dreams

My mother held my arm and we just walked. I enjoyed the peaceful evening just thinking back as far as I could remember. My first memory dawned when I was first born and bit my mother. I remember she had looked so different as a human. Her brown eyes which I had inherited, her soft human skin, and the love she held for me.

"Actually Nessie," my father clarified, "your eyes are closer to black now."

He seemed saddened by this fact not that I blamed him. This baby was getting more and more powerful by the day. And tomorrow was the last day before we went to fight.

"Would you mind telling us what it is you keep trying to hide about your big plan tomorrow?" my father asked.

"No, it's nothing," I said keeping my mind focused on my mother.

"Nessie," he pressed.

"No, you said we're just talking and that's all we're doing," I amended.

"So I did," he confessed.

"Why, Nessie, though are you so anxious to go?" my mother asked. I sighed closing my eyes.

"Why do we have to talk about this?" I asked.

"You don't have a reason do you?" my mom asked, "this isn't little kid stuff; they will kill you Nessie."

"And you think I care? I'm not afraid," I announced bravely.

My father looked at me smiling, "Let's talk about something else for now, Bella, Renesmee."

My mother glanced at him, sighed, and nodded, "After this is over, if we make it, your father and I were talking and maybe it's best if we move out to a place like this. Just to be out in the country for a little while. Even if it's just us."

"Are you serious?" I asked practically screeching.

She nodded, "Quite."

I screamed jumping up to hug her to death. The country just us. Jake, mom, dad, the baby and I. It sounded so nice. I wanted to take it all and forget this mess ever happened. Even if I looked eighteen, I felt like a nine year old just being told by her crush that he liked her a lot. To be a little kid again and forget all the trouble was a wish I thought I might never get. I peered at the sight all around us.

"So does that mean the family or _us_?" I asked curiously.

"Us," my mother said with a sharp glance to my father. Nodding, I went back to my absent daydreams. As much as I loved my family, it wouldn't be forever, and I just wanted time to…escape reality. Life had been so perilous for my family in the last two decades or so, and I just wanted that to end. I was going to stop it once and for all. I clung to my mother's safe arms, secretly thinking I needed the protection from my father's thoughts. He sighed with understanding. There are times I wished it, possible to talk about this. The worst part was that I couldn't even tell Jake. I knew this had to be done though. It was the only way to protect them. The only way to end this once and for all. I only hoped I was getting it right. The letter could not have been a lie. That much I had realized.

The rest was all vague. I remembered back when I was just 'three' and we had the biggest party just for me. Jake and I were so close and I remember crying because I couldn't get the rabbit to come to me. Jake had just laughed. He had said

"_It's because it senses the _you_ underneath. The dangerous side. That and your parents, but mostly just _you_. He doesn't know you won't hurt him; he's judging by his instinct. Animals trust it, like I trust you." _

I never realized what he meant, but I had come to the conclusion maybe that was true. Most people went their whole lives thinking they knew who they were by the way they acted while their inner-selves lied dormant with no chance of surfacing. My family knew me because they saw the way I acted, the way I hunted, the way I looked, and my inner thoughts thanks to my father. But Jake and Audrey, it was as if they really knew me. Saw the fact I was different and embraced it. Not that my family didn't but it was just this feeling.

I wanted save my family. That was the real me underneath. Self-sacrificing, loving, worried. The side that my father didn't know of. They knew me as a sweet and loving person, who was brave. When really all I was, was scared out of my mind knowing that I was going to die tomorrow night. Jake's pack promised to protect me but this feeling in my gut kept telling me they would need the protection. My job, in other words. I had no idea whether they knew we were coming. They could have an army waiting for us for all we knew.

Not even happiest dreams could keep my nightmares at bay because of the terror reality brought with it. My hair blew in the wind softly and I asked my parents,

"Do you ever think back and regret that I was born?"

My mother 's face went pale white; my father's ashamed, "Honestly, to put it to you this way, I didn't want anything to hurt Bella and I thought that was all you were going to do. I didn't know what to do. I thought the whole time she was going to die because of what I _am_ and what she _was_. It was a bad time where I was full of hatred but never once I saw you did I regret your birth."

My mother smiled, "I wanted you from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you."

Dad rolled his eyes, "Isn't that the truth?"

I nodded smiling, "Mom used to look so different; she tasted warm and felt it too. From the inside, it was painful. I could barely move around. I tried the whole time not to move and tried not to do anything but I was starving and felt weaker by the moment."

My dad nodded, "Carlisle was always wondering if you'd remember, but I always figured not. Your thoughts became clearer close to your birth."

"I guess I hadn't been able to think much at first," I admitted. My father laughed.

My mother sighed, "Nessie, please don't go tomorrow."

My smile sobered, "Why not?"

"For one, you're pregnant. Two, what if something happens to y—"

"If we have so many helping us, and your shield, not to mention Jake, I don't think my health is what we'll have to worry about."

"What I'm worried about is my daughter getting killed trying to act cocky," she said then added to my father, "she gets this from her bad influence."

He laughed, "And who does she get the stubbornness from I wonder?"

I joined in not liking being talked about like I wasn't there only in a playful tone, "I believe that would be both of my strict un-dead parents who keep talking like she isn't here. "

My mother laughed, "Yes, I suppose so."

I smiled and let them take me for a walk a little further. It was nice to just reminisce and take my mind off violence for a while. I hadn't realized how much the baby had really exhausted me. Thinking of it all, I just wished for just one time, that my life was normal. Eight years of quietness except a few issues dealt with easily, but I wanted curiously to understand what it was like to be human.

It was a stupid thought though. Humans were so vulnerable always getting hurt, always going back for more. They fall in love and then lose what they think was all they needed. Their lives fall to comatose more times than most imagine. Kids act so invincible, adults so judgmental, and well, in general, they all don't think before they act. They rush into things always wanting things to go faster instead of stopping to just smell the roses and enjoy what's there. The exceptions to that group work so hard to get that walk in the garden but before they know it winter comes along to take it away.

Just like the life of vampires. No rule goes unpunished, no mistake without consequences, and no word spoke without meaning. I wondered if there was a life out there where I could just not care, just be me, and not think so much, and just smile have friends and grow old with the love of my life. At times like this, if heaven existed, I would gladly take dying because living could be so lonely even with the best family and love of your existence.

"Didn't you have plans?" my dad whispered glancing toward me with a controlled expression. I snapped out of my dream realm to answer.

"Yeah, I was going to go see Audrey but Jake fir—"

"Jake's training himself up and the pack getting plans in order," mom said quietly staring at me with an apologetic expression. I gawked back before looking away.

"I understand."

At the house, it was silent, everyone was gone. Maybe Audrey would give me the courage necessary. She seemed to believe that I could do it.

"Nessie," she squealed blinding me with a tight hug. She must have felt my expression because she gave me that glance that said 'Let's go talk'.

I nodded to her then my parents just walking in.

The trail led us far enough without the chance of peeping ears. Audrey was simply more beautiful and I was so focused on how much she had changed I hadn't taken the time to realize. In a silky ice blue dress, blue heels in her hand, and her caramel brownish hair all wavy and disheveled, she looked like a princess. Her eyes weren't the beautiful color of hazel chestnuts with the tint of sea green like beaches in the Caribbean, but a more crystal blue almost white. Her skin was so pale you could mark out the most distinct black veins in her arms, neck, face, and even legs. Her teeth were icy white like in the commercials only better, and sharp too.

"So, my dear friend, what's wrong?" she asked taunting her previous century dialect.

"I'm just nervous," I replied.

She let out a laugh, "You should be."

"It's my fault really. If Jake and I had just not done that—"

"Nessie, believe me, it may have been a mistake but I'm sure from the prophecy, it would have found another way around it."

"How do you know that, Audrey? It said specifically that it was something Jake and I would do. Alice told us. Maybe we should have been separated and this would be okay. I wouldn't be risking everyone's li—"

"Shh," she cooed grasping me in a hug. She frowned down at me in tears and put me in a deep hold before jumping, right into a tree apparently. From there, the world looked different. The tree held cherry blossoms, and the grass was an impossible green color. The sky was purple now even though it was dark.

"Where are we?" I broke in between sobs.

"A place in my mind. I thought you might want the privacy."

"Thanks." My legs began swinging back and forth as she just sat there and held me like a child.

"No problem."

She had been thinking and suddenly broke the silence.

"I've been thinking. A lot. This life seems so different, I think. It's hard for me, you know? To have this much power and not even want it. I hate it. Sure, I get some benefits but I can never been seen in society again because humans would freak out. They would think of me and say 'Freak!' Nessie, I think that the best thing we can do it stick together to the end. "

"I'm not the only one who needs to rant am I?"

Audrey, for the first time ever, lost her controlled walls and I watched as they crumbled into tears.

"No, you're not. I'm scared, and I don't want you to die tomorrow."

I took a deep breath, "I have to. I don't know why yet. But I know if I don't then everyone else will. It's the price I have to pay."

"What if someone else would be willing to pay it?" I shook my head in mock horror.

"I would never."

"What's the point then Nessie?" she was irritated, "If I can't even be around my family until I've grasped control, if I can't even be allowed to step foot outside in daylight, then tell me."

"Audrey, you have to live. You have to be strong and help protect your family."

"And what about you? And Jacob? Or perhaps _your_ family? And me?"

"Jacob deserves to live. As does my family and you. I'm not going to sick back when I can do something and let you all die. There's no way I'd let that happen. Besides, if I have to, then I have to. Renee could be being tortured right now and she's the only 'blood-related' grandmother I have. I didn't even get to have her take me out and spoil me like most grandchildren. You all don't need to die. You're still young, and of course I'll always be with you guys. But tomorrow, when the fight is over, I want you to do me something only you can do."

She nodded tears streaming down her face, "I want you to give this ring to Jake, this locket to my parents, and…" I smiled, "I want you to take all of my other stuff that you want, my car, anything. It's yours. Take care of it for me."

I handed her the two trinkets and she looked as if gallons of water were being poured out her eyes by little tiny men on the other side.

"Audrey, don't cry. It will be okay, I believe so. Just if you can make sure my family and everyone gets out okay." I smiled briefly realizing I was discussing my own death so peacefully but the tiredness I was feeling, the baby had been draining me more and more each day, I guess I finally realized I was coming to an end.

She must have been holding this up for so long; she didn't look like the type of girl to cry and if I knew enough, I'd say she hadn't cried in a _long_ time. I always knew she held her emotions in check but I believed this was everything bad that had ever happened in her life trickling down to this event. It was saddening to see her like this but I knew what had to be done.

She nodded still in tears but wiped her face with her arm. "I'll make sure _you_ get out as well."

"Audrey, there might not be any getting out for me."

"There will be and there's nothing you can do to stop me," she challenged. Lowering my stern glare, she smiled in perpetual confidence.

"Maybe not, but if my body isn't there, I won't be getting buried."

"I wasn't talking about that Nessie."

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," she whispered.

I groaned. But she just laughed however wrong it seemed to come out.

"Well, I think I've had enough surprises for a life time," I grumbled.

"You have no idea," she laughed.

Then she noticed some of the sky fading and sighed, "Looks as if I've reached my limits. Let's get back." The background faded and we were back to what looked as it were about to be a storm. I frowned, of all nights for this to happen.

Audrey took my hand, "For once, let's have some fun. Tag?" She grinned tagging me and ran off a bit as I laughed at her mood. She wanted to enjoy the time we had left and I was all in for that. The storm raged on as we played laughing in the rain. Not too soon after, the vampires, werewolves, and Jake's pack had joined us of curiosity. It was amusing and enjoyable.

Quil was laughing around like a dork as Paul chased him. They skidded into mud; they were fitly. The mud caked my jeans when Nahuel and Jake each caught me. My mother and father were enjoying themselves just having fun as Alice and Jasper tried to catch them. I noticed my mom hanging lazily on my father's back grinning like she was eighteen again, which technically she still was.

The vampires, as well as the werewolves, had taken the simple game of 'tag' to wrestling matches. I winced when Emmett threw Jacob to the ground. I supposed in a way this was 'our' way of practicing and enjoying our last time together. I soon vaguely noticed as Rosalie stood in jeans and a lacy black shirt with stilettos glaring at Emmett as he moved toward her. Then she smiled and was gone then instantly on his back.

"Got you big boy." He grinned as they took off in circles. I noticed Erich and his sister both laughing as they ran at each other with blinding speed.

It made me laugh a few times ready to just enjoy this moment forever. Reality could be so boring, so lonely, and so dreadful. If I could live in _this_ forever, I'd happily give up my soul. I believed I had one. Everyone did because without one it's just a lifeless body, a corpse with no movement. Like a zombie.

It was just such a shame that we had to fight for this. The Volturi needed to be reminded of the emotion that brought us together: love. It was a feeling that I doubt any of them had realized existed. They were focused on hatred, and death. Blood and the slaughtering of humans. Humans who had lives and families, and their own troubles and fears. Why kill them when they don't even have a long enough time to live?

It was pointless. Food source? Ridiculous. My only exception was murderous desperados that filled this world with so much sorrow. For now though, my goal was to get by tomorrow, but if I were human and could truly do anything for the world, I would make it a more peaceful and loving place where the hatred was left elsewhere; where vampires and humans could understand each other.

When my father gave me a meaningful glance, I realized the flaw in my plan. Humans sometimes became greedy. If they knew of vampires, they'd _want_ to be changed, become more suicidal, and break out chaos against them. But that's okay. I'd find a way to make it come true.

But, like I said, priorities first. If I wanted them to come true, then I had to play a part. So that night while it stormed, I sneaked in quietly enjoying myself. The peaceful quietness of being alone. The baby barely spoke into my mind anymore so when his voice came, it sounded deeper and somehow different. Calmer and less possessing. Human…almost.

_Mom, save me. Don't let me die. _

I sighed. There was so much I wanted to say to do. The baby poured my mind with future visions and explanations. It shocked me so when I realized what it all meant, I began scrawling letters to everyone, explaining. I didn't have the chance to explain it all now and I only hoped that someone would somehow read them.

My hand ached after a few hours and I couldn't stop writing and even though my brain realized it was all in Latin or some dead language I never heard of, I kept writing like I knew exactly what it said which in retrospect I kind of did.

I passed out after hours of writing and slamming them into a safe. But outside of it, I locked in the drawer a letter that I knew would help even if it had no purpose. My dreams were void and quiet. Simple things. So, when I began to feel movement, I thought the dream was changing. My eyes fluttered to see Jake hovering above me with a grin.

He was watching me with careful loving eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized.

I smiled grabbing his face brining it inches away from mine, "I don't mind."

"You should get sleep," His lips were brushing over mine as he whispered.

I frowned yawning, "It won't make a difference regardless."

"You say," he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep."

"Kiss me first," I demanded eyes open and groggy.

"With pleasure, my lady." I rolled my eyes as his lips met mine and deepened the kiss. His lips felt warm on mind, and his breath tasted like the sweetest grapes on the vines of an Italian orchard. His eyes were half closed and he held me tighter kissing down to my neck. I moaned and he smiled darkly as he bit on my neck. I laughed bringing his face back to mine to kiss him one more time. He fell asleep with me in his arms.

As Jake had said, I should have gotten more sleep because when I was being shaken awake by Audrey, I groaned.

"Get up before they leave you," she whispered sending my body to jolt forward. I noticed the bed had been empty besides me and I heard no sounds except the constant moving around outside. I thought they _had_ left me until I saw Emmett's face in the sun sparkling. He was holding what looked like a sword. What good would that do? Then I realized he was just holding it for me no doubt. I frowned before ducking my head to go get dressed.

My hair was placed into a tight clip by Audrey, and my bangs were held back as well. I wore tight fitting jeans with a blue clinging long sleeve shirt. Everyone had gone for the casual dress and Audrey was looking more depressed than usual as she wore shorts, tennis shoes, and a leather jacket that only went to her breasts with a short sleeve black shirt. She was begging for attention. For that moment, she smirked at me and winked.

My parents came to me at once with the whole family, Jake by my side. It was our last time together.

"No matter what happens," my father began.

"We stick together," Jasper finished.

Emmett nodded seriously, "No one gets left behind."

"I believe this will work out," Carlisle said holding Esme close beside him. She was nervous and panicky usually but today she looked fierce and frightening. She was finally at her breaking point.

Rosalie said grimly, "I hope so." Alice glared.

"Things have to work out, I can't see how but I know they will." She seemed so unsure and it was irritating her.

Jake added to me, "I will protect you. If I have to die to do it, I will." He smiled.

I nodded, "And everyone let's me fight a fair fight. Mom uses the shield and we come crashing down on them. I can stop Aro and Jane on my own if I have backup."

Kate looked to me and said, "Zafrina and I are on it." Tanya nodded in agreement, "Caius is mine."

If only they would realize….

"Realize what, Nessie?" my father asked suspiciously.

"Nothing just anxious," I amended glad to have the spell in my back pocket.

"Let's get going," Eleazar stated.

The ride was long and it left me anxious much happier to run but as Jake and Audrey sat on either side of me in the car, I felt somehow reassured that it would all be okay. I decided it best to let myself drift for we wouldn't make it until sunset at least. Jake rubbed my arm as he held me close to him. And with that, I lost consciousness again.

As I woke up, I realized we were in Volterra now, on the rooftop of a large building. Like I predicted, it was sunset and there was a faint glow to the vampire's skin. I took a deep breath looking at my comrades and taking Jake's hand, I looked toward the fading sun. This was it. A large gust of wind blew my hair before I took away my last gaze from this beautiful city. The war started now. And my gut told me we weren't the only ones who were prepared.

**Okay, okay! I am so sorry I left you guys without an update for 2 weeks but I was writing another story about the Vampire Diaries! I love those books. Anyways, please read and review. And maybe even check out my story. And to everyone else, here you go! Next chapter is what we've all be waiting for, drum roll please, THE FIGHT! **

**And I'm thinking about whether it's a bad idea to give out a spoiler to the sequel. Speaking of, can people also tell me if they even want one? If so, I just wanted to let people know, it might switch POV a little more but for the most part it will start out in Jacob's POV. **

**You'll find out why later….Thanks for reading everyone! PLEASE ****R & R!! **


	23. The End

_**Listen to Requiem for a Dream, it helps you get the mood of the setting. **_

Holding onto Jake's arm, I jumped to the ground and we allowed the shadows to cover us. Cloaks were being passed around and I place mine over my head with quickness. I took one last look to the skies with a sigh before walking swiftly and wordlessly with the crowd. I was somewhat disappointed that there were no humans around to keep them from bringing it outside. This was going to be a little harder than I imagined. There was a kick at my abdomen; the baby agreed.

Jake took my arm and walked with me.

"Just keep together and remember when Carlisle gives the signal split," Alice and Jasper whispered to us.

I had it down pack by now how this would work. My mother and father would move swiftly to each group in case protection was needed or backup. Jake's pack was together on one side of the tunnels while Elliah's pack was on the other side working their way around to get most of the vampires cornered to where we wanted. The rest of the vampires were splitting up to block escapes then to help fight when the time came. I however was with a blended group, consisting of Nahuel, Tanya, Leah, and Audrey. We decided working together would work best. Our group was the most important: scouting.

We were entering a secret tunnel that led straight into the 'throne/dining' room. Nahuel sat at my right peering in the empty room. Tanya was behind us keeping lookout with Leah while Audrey sat at my left using her useful gifts to help find the room. She took out her advanced 'walkie-talkie'

"Edward, they're around your area now. Be prepared. All mental ability vampires. And let Jasper know he has the others in on his side."

"Got it," my father buzzed in and buzzed out.

I steadied my breathing but the nausea I was feeling was just too much. I needed air. Nahuel looked toward me and whispered gently,

"Calm down. It's okay."

I nodded but felt as if I were going to faint. I tried to breathe but then I realized what was wrong. The baby. Nahuel whispered to Audrey and Tanya,

"I think she's not holding up to well. Maybe we should…"

"No, I'll help her," Audrey put her hands gently over my stomach and I noticed a gentle blue like penetrating over my body.

I felt life return to my body as the pain faded. It felt like light. Life. Just everything good. It was hard to believe what with her skin and eyes with the appearance of death but powers of an angel. But she, after several minutes gave me a meaningful glance. It said that she did what she could but didn't heal the problem. Moreover, I wasn't going to say something was wrong. We all had promised to play a part.

I ran my hand through my hair anxiously. Leah gave me a gaze apprehending my behavior. Her eyes widened but she didn't say a word. She knew what was wrong and I think I might have as well. Still in the next several minutes we heard nothing but our heartbeats and then there was a screeching sound from the throne room and we ran. The signal was sent and now we had to fight.

What I came into was not what I expected. My gut was right. The Volturi _were_ ready. My family, along with all the others, was crowded on one side of the wall while the Volturi stood on the opposing side. In front, Aro stood his arms together in a malicious manner.

"Welcome, I see you've prepared," he announced and skidded to his chair in a blur. He smiled now.

"Well, it seems we have something in common." A curtain fell in which many vampires came out from and stood with the Volturi guard, anxious.

"Give me back my mother you arrogant bastard," my mother screeched from down the line holding a look of red haze in her eyes.

Aro faced her, "Oh yes young Bella, let's not forget the reincarnation of my beloved sister." He snapped his fingers and what came out was not Renee. In her place was a vampire. Renee. They….they….sobs escaped my chest. No! This wasn't right. It didn't look like Renee anymore. It looked like Didyme. Her skin was porcelain, eyes a red crimson, and limbs stronger and appearance ageless and beyond beautiful.

My mother was running, or trying to get to Aro but Emmett and my father held her back murmuring soft words to her. Audrey was trembling at my side. I knew it was inescapable this time. The fight would come. I held my eyes shut biting my tongue but I felt malice and all traces of sanity were gone. The sword in my hand felt stronger than steel, stronger than their _skin_, and I knew the baby had possessed me to the point of no return this time.

My hair I realized was losing the bronze color as it faded to black after being windblown. I stepped forward toward the center of the room between the two opposing sides and in front of Aro.

"You are going to die," I hissed through gritted teeth.

Audrey now held my hand and we focused hard knowing that together our strength was dangerous. The wall behind Aro crumbled. He only smiled wider before a signal with his hand occurred. And that was all it took. Audrey separated from me instantly being pushed by an outside force into a wall and I in another. Chaos broke loose. The war started.

I felt blood trickling down my body but I picked myself up again with a rage pumping through my veins. I ran at vampires again and again killing more and more until I was faced with another enemy. Alec. He was blocking my way to my family with a sword in his hands smiling. Fire was a bliss the walls. Newborn deaths piled up and the smell grew worse.

"You know," he said, "these are specially crafted swords designed by powerful witches to kill vampires?"

I grinned, "Well then I'll just have to remember not to miss."

I ran at him again and again. We fought like that for what seemed like hours but I couldn't grasp why his powers weren't working. Yes, I even knew he was using them. My mother must have difficulty controlling herself but I realized my father standing alongside her as well as Zafrina. They protected her with little effort. Alec sliced my arm with the momentary distraction and I screamed in pain. Blood bled down my arm before healing. The more we fought the more tired I became. When Alec and I moved faster to each other with a final blow, my sword was pulled aside by his now bleeding hand but to the right of my chest a sword was penetrating.

I winced and choked up blood. Vampires were at frenzy and Renee stood in the corner calm, controlled, and watching. Just watching. Alec retracted the sword and let me fall to the ground in pain. The baby had still been very much alive like a pulsing river of power trying to keep its source alive.

I looked around at all the other battles going on. It was painful to watch.

The Irish were fighting against newborns. The Amazons, Emmett and Jasper with Felix and Demetri and a couple others. The wolves, both packs, were trying to fight the guard and never ending flow of vampires. The numbers may have been slightly decreasing but our chances weren't as well as I hoped and I knew my family would fail if I didn't save them soon.

The Egyptians were sprawled across the line with the Nomads and every other vampire that had come. Things weren't turning out in our favor. I wanted to cry as I watch one of the Nomads ripped to shreds and thrown in a fire.

My light started going out and I wanted to hang on but I had momentarily no time left. Audrey and Jake came over to my side. I slid myself against a wall nearby. Blood was leaking by I didn't care. It was as if at that moment things started speeding up quicker. My heart was racing. I stared in shock at Jane and Marcus fighting on our side along with Alec who recently killed me. I remembered what Marcus had said….

_Chelsea binds them._

Chelsea must be dead if they're starting to fight with us. I wanted to faint. Even with the ones on our side now, we were still at the disadvantage. I now realized why Renee was standing there. She was multiplying the strength of the vampires making illusions to make us fight with more vampires than were there. And it was both physical and mental. And my mother could _not_ block that.

"Jake, I'm tired…" I alleged groggily.

"No, no you don't!" he yelled in my ear taking his shirt and wrapping it around my chest. "Don't you die on me."

Audrey started working around healing my scares but I knew she wasn't going to be able to heal me all the way. There was only one way. I groaned. Moving hurts.

I reached at my side and grabbed the sword.

"Audrey give me a minute?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie," she kissed my forehead. My mind cleared.

"Jake," I said in a stronger voice.

"What?" there was an inch of hysteria in it.

"Tell me you love me," I pleaded.

"Of course I do!"

"Tell me!"

"I love you," he said and then as I wanted he kissed me; I deepened it. This was the last time I would kiss him, the last time I would hold him. I felt the baby's strength return although my health did not. Putting my arm around his neck, I did what pained me.

I stabbed his hand and let the blood flow mixing with mine. He yelped in pain and looked at me with tear filled questioning eyes. I gave him the last meaningful glance I could give before I kissed him once more. Tears gorged in. Audrey came back.

"I love you Jake and that's why I want you to use this; you're going to need it," I struggled but gave him the key to that dresser.

He barely had hold on it. He was closing his eyes.

"No why are you talking like that?" His eyes were wide with hurt and confusion.

Audrey gulped and looked away.

"Audrey?" She turned to me.

I reached out for a hug which she granted and whispered in to her ear to bring me to where I needed to be. She shook her head but I persuaded her with what was left of my will. With two fingers, I placed the symbol on the paper from my pocket on my forehead. The blood was still pouring from me. Jake tried to stop her as she helped me up but with the last of my strength I had to stop him. I pulled his shirt close to me and whispered

"I love you. Tell my family I love them." I pushed him with extreme force, not enough to kill but simply distract, into a wall. Broken bricks crumbled to the ground.

"Nessie don't do this," Audrey tried to beg with her mind. She was fighting back but she was too weak from her excessive healing. And the baby inside me was growing stronger by the second. Aro and Caius stood by the center still fighting with everyone. But with what I could I pushed them back with my mind all of them falling to opposite sides.

"Enough!" I commanded in a darker voice that belonged not to me.

My mother and father stood up with Jake now at their right. "Sorry," I mouthed.

It was the only way to do this. The only way. Renee wouldn't stop and we couldn't fight. That's what Aime was trying to tell me. That's what the vision told me. And this baby would try to be born and become a killing monster if I didn't do this. I let my mind open and my father read it with horror. They all tried to scramble toward me but I pushed them back.

_Thank you Audrey. _

I sighed before doing what I had to. I had the blood in a circle now and began chanting. It was my nightmare all over. But out of all the dreams I realized this one was the one to come true.

"_Night I ask of your guide tonight". _Wind started sweeping around the room and I felt the blood run down my face.

"_Take from me the evil", _the newborns were pealing at their burning faces and Renee was crouching on the ground in agony. Most of the vampires that were against us now did this.

"_Take from me the sacrifice I offer"_. Blood was churning inside of me and I noticed my black veins started burning like a fire from hell. The baby was fighting back as he had in my dream. I panted inwardly screaming and on the outside I started grimacing.

"_And in return protect those of who I love"_ My family and the others became surrounded by a glowing blue light that started healing them and fixing them to good as new. I let tears roll down my cheek.

"_Destroy their enemies". _All that was left of the Volturi were burn marks on the solid floor. I sighed as I readied myself for the next line. My hands came together automatically. Audrey was filled with tears of anguish now that she had regained her mind. She couldn't come near me without a burn touching her skin.

Everyone ran toward me and I looked at them a flash of pain in my eyes.

"No!" everyone shouted at once.

"_And I will give you my soul." _In that instant, sobs broke out among the line. Jake tried to grab at me, but it was too late. I screamed as my head faced the ceiling and the soul inside my body was forced out leaving my body dead on the ground burning.

My soul was finally able to rest as I watched my family before passing over….I let out a relief. They were safe. It was finally over.

**Well, that chapter just made me really sad! T-T but I have one more chapter next. Last chapter! And then I'll start the sequel. Please read and review guys! Thanks for all my reader and supporters! **


	24. Funeral, Last Adieus

**Jake's POV:**

Ash was all that was left on the floor. I screamed. Tears came to my eyes but I didn't care. Renesmee….no!

"Nessie!" I sobbed. I wasn't the only one.

Bella and Edward were sobbing without tears holding each other close together in pain. Their daughter was gone, my fiancée, their niece, their friend….

Little Alice grasped Jasper and he looked expressionless but just held her as she sobbed. Carlisle had the same look as he held his wife Esme who was hysterical. Rosalie and Emmett were letting a few sobs escape.

That's when it _all_ happened. Tears broke out among the line. Everyone let all their grief come forward. Audrey, the most hurt that she had _helped_ Nessie die because of force, was smoldering with hurt.

All the radiance in this world was gone. It was black like a moonless night. So this was what it felt like to have the love of your life die? It was burning the ache. I clutched the ground feebly. Bella was in the same position with Edward holding her with his own sobs breaking.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I cried harder. Nessie, Nessie come back….

Edward looked at me with a pained glance and he shook his head.

"She's not coming back," was his reply. His eyes looked like a burning man at the stake just like the time Bella almost died.

This was different though. Nessie was gone. She died but for what? Why? What motives?

Alice spoke, "Why?" If she were human tears would have made her voice crack.

I turned my head away. Yes. Why? We had a good advantage I thought. We just had to keep fighting and we could have won. She…she.

Edward shook his head looking impassively at the ceiling. The room was ablaze but not to the amount we couldn't handle bearing. I already noticed some of the vampire covens were gone. The werewolves had left after Nessie died.

It pissed me off for no good reason. Edward whispered now.

"She made a choice. I saw it in her head. She knew the disadvantages. She knew there was no chance. She did what she did to save _us_. Renesmee used the last of her strength to end it. This was her plan. I wish I had could have just made her stay." His voice broke off. Rosalie spoke up.

"I told you she should have stayed home."

"She wouldn't have stayed. It wouldn't have made a difference," Audrey piped up.

"Coming from you! You helped her!" Rosalie screeched.

"No," my mother said, "Stop it! This isn't going to solve anything."

"Bella's right. It's nobody's fault," Carlisle said.

"Nessie gave Audrey no choice in the matter," Edward defended.

"I suppose we should give her a proper funeral back home," Jasper stated.

I turned away. Nobody said anything for several minutes. This time Esme spoke.

"It's only fitting."

I bit my lip trying to choke back more tears. Everyone was starting to leave now. I stayed behind for a moment while everyone started going. I stared at the burn mark on the ground. Audrey came to stand next to me.

She didn't say anything but we both stood there and I understood it was a goodbye. If we were to have a real funeral it _should_ be here. Where she died…

I sighed. Audrey finally spoke but it sounded unusually pokerfaced.

"Don't worry Jake. I'll fix things. For now this will be goodbye. Send my regards to her?"

I clenched my fists but nodded sternly and she vanished. After that I did what I thought was not possible, but I walked away. _Goodbye. _

Without looking back, I went with the vampires back home. Home…it seemed so unreal.

I didn't want to imagine it. It was as if it were me as a teenager all over falling for Bella. When she was in love with me. Back when she left. The pain in my chest was numbing. And Edward didn't make a word or comment about my thoughts. Nobody actually said anything. It was unnerving.

**A month later…. (Okay I know it's weird to have a funeral a MONTH later but just bear with me.) **

We all stood wearing white clothes. The color of 'true' death as Edward has put out. Black was unfitting. It wasn't like I cared either way. It was a cloudy day as normal. Forks hadn't seen a day of sun since we'd returned.

I was coping but like my life it was complicated. It was a shitty day all around. I felt irritated but that was probably just because I was wallowing in self-guilt. I held my breath as I watched all the Cullens stand around the cemetery with Charlie, all of my pack, Billy, Sue, Claire, Emily, and a few other vampire covens who stood in the shadows.

The grave itself had no body beneath it, but the gravestone was to represent the loss. After laying a rose on the ground, I back away. Charlie was letting tears escape, not bothering to hold his emotions in. We decided to all say something.

Bella and Edward came forward.

Edward spoke for them both as well as probably the rest of the family, "She was the daughter we never dreamed we'd have. I only hope wherever she is now, she's safe. She sacrificed herself for us. She was an angel. She was always so brave, so strong and self sacrificing. I was proud to be her father. As Bella is to be her mother. We are all truly going to miss our beloved Renesmee. May she rest in peace wherever she is. "

Sobs escaped from some people and now Charlie went forward. It was hard to catch what he was saying but it came out like this.

"…the best granddaughter….only…..so sweet…..why?.....I'll miss her….may she rest in…wherever she is…."

The funeral was moving along and I didn't take a chance to speak now. I had nothing to be said, nothing I wanted to be said in front of a crowd at least. The day became gray until it finally faded to darkening sunset. I stood with a cigarette in my hand. What the hell? It wasn't like it would kill me regardless.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes and I was finally with what I wanted. Alone…again. It felt like my heart was just ripped from my chest. I guess whoever said you don't know what you have until it's gone. Well, they might have been right. In a way you think, you know their dead, but once it sinks in that you'll never hold them, never see them again, never feel their fingers brush along yours, that's when the aching starts.

I stomped on the cigarette butt before leaning down over her gravestone. Rubbing my fingers over it gently, I sighed. Oh, she was never coming back. It was hopeless. Like winning Bella's love.

"Hey you," I started with a casual tone, "I guess you really took the big one." I heaved a breath.

"I'm going to miss you. More than you could possibly imagine. Remember the old philosophy 'never know what you have until it's gone'. Well, multiply that times a thousand. I love you so much Nessie. The sun may never shine again, I think when you left; you took it with you. You always told me I was the sun, your sun, just like your mother did. I guess that sun is gone. I won't move on away from you. Never doubt that."

"I remember the first time you told me you loved me, and the first time I ever saw you. I've loved you since then and can't imagine anyone else for me."

"Billy got me a job, you know? So that's going to work out for me. I mean, I never planned on going anywhere. And your parents are going to….relocate for a time. They want some time away. And Renee, she survived, wherever she is now. I don't think she'll be a problem and I am sorry that we were too late. I'm sorry I was too late to save you. It's going to be quiet here and I bet this feeling of emptiness might go away if I put a bullet through my head. But," I shut my eyes, "I don't think that would work. We don't exactly get as much a chance as Romeo and Juliet, eh? We have to live our lives without the other for the rest of eternity."

"I assume there's not much more. Audrey doesn't plan on staying around. She wants to catch up with her family. They've already left as far as I know. So I guess it's just going to be me. I promise to visit you every day. I love you. But for now, I guess this is goodbye."

Choking back tears I walked away. From my heart. My love. My bond. My….soul mate? More or less. I left my heart behind.

The car was waiting for me in the driveway. It was black now and rain poured in.

Bella was at my side, in the next second, after thunder echoed.

"What is it Bells?" I asked my back to hers.

"Jacob…" she cried. She placed her cold hand upon my shoulder.

I smiled the best I could give her, and from her face, it probably wasn't very good, "It'll be okay. I'll be fine. I guess I'll just get a job or something. I understand why you don't want to stay here. I don't blame you."

She shook her head, "There…there's just too many memories right now. We might return one day."

I spoke I in a whisper, "Well, I'll visit her every day for you. Just take care of yourself. There might be some trouble since we killed the vampires."

Edward spoke, "Yes and we'll be keeping an eye out. All of us."

I nodded, "Here too."

With that, they said their goodbyes, and they left. With that, I was alone with this empty house. This empty town. And it felt hollow. The sun was gone. As much as I promised myself I was saying goodbye, I wanted just one last day with her…I didn't think it would ever shine here again but the next day came.

I had fallen asleep next to her grave in my wolf form, and hadn't changed back, nor had intentions to. I would rot away next to it. The sun shined brightly in my eyes that morning, but I didn't want to look. Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw something glittering in my pocket. It was the key. Blood stained it now but I still remembered.

"_I love you Jake and that's why I want you to use this; you're going to need it," she struggled but gave me an unfamiliar key. _

I looked at it a while and pondered. What would I need it to? She was gone and I have no idea where it led to. No clues, no secret messages, nothing.

I knew getting used to it would be hard but I needed to move on. My heart would never move on but my mind, _me_, I needed to move on and forget.

Maybe Audrey would know what it had to do with anything. I was absolutely useless and if I had any luck, I might just find her, but I didn't ever get like that.

I lost my humanity, my love, my friends, my…family.

It was gone. I peered at the sun peeling the shadows of blankets covering her grave and frowned as I bit my lip.

"Nessie," I whispered.

"What do you want me to do?"

I prayed a sign, maybe even a movement, but nothing happened. I didn't feel any evidence she was here. Blades shredded at the bandages on my heart. No pain was worse than this. Death would be quicker, but I wasn't as melodramatic as Edward. I would just live the rest of my miserable life as a werewolf.

Looking back one last time, I transformed before grabbing my bike and taking a ride way out of town.

Nobody's POV

The sun peeked higher following the bike. Wind gusted and the key started pulsing a blue color. Inside it whispered, "Jake…"

And the pulse radiated on to the impassive face of Audrey sitting in the old house in London. Her eyes widened at the necklace she was wearing pulse a blue color.

As for the Cullens, their own trinket glowed whispering hushed words, "Save me…."

However, only five seconds did the pulsing occur and it vanished before anyone but Audrey realized it. Audrey ran to the car and headed for the airport. There was a person she needed a favor from about a deal she made with Nessie.

_I'm coming for you. _

THE END!

**That's the end of this story everyone! Please review! I have all summer. Starting next week, I'll have out the preface for the sequel. POV's will change around a lot next sequel for the first half, so be ready. But I want to say that I'm going to work on the first few chapters then post. I don't want to leave you without updates but I want to do that first and try and update my other stories too. Please bear with me people and thanks for supporting! ******


End file.
